Pistolero de LINK VRAINS!
by bopdog111
Summary: Spanish/English Fanfiction just so you are aware. A young boy named, Diego Rivera, under the name 'Gunslinger' was unexpectedly thrown in a hard adventure when the Ignis, Aqua entered his life, and he soon became involved in a War that will be waged by the Ignis, and Mankind. What's more is that he is not very experienced. Can he do this?
1. En el VRAINS, pistolero!

**Hey this is something else I have came up with. I had a deck that fits like the main character's, and this is where that the Water Ignis, Aqua was rescued by the main character in Earth's place. Here's the main character:**

 **Name:** Diego Rivera

 **VRAINS Nickname:** Gunslinger

 **Age:** 12

 **Gender:** Male

 **Skill:** Waters of Life

 **Ace Monster(s):** Borreload Dragon, Borrelsword Dragon, Borrelguard Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon

 **Personality:** A carefree boy who is often distant to others he helps his family in their family restaurant _Amigo Taco Rivera._ He long dreams to be a great duelist but does have trouble with his strategies along with the work in the restaurant. He does get nervous around crowds, and can be easily intimidated at the sight of wars. He is not fond of Roller Coasters as he isn't great at Speed Duels as it reminds him of them, but while with Aqua she helps him with confidence, and bravery. He also has honor wishing to finish duels from start to finish, and proudly takes the outcomes like a good lad. When his friends are in danger he does whatever he can to protect, and care for them often inviting them to _Amigo Taco Rivera_ so they can know they are under his watch. He also has a habit of saying things in Spanish as his family comes from Mexico often saying _'amigo'._

 **Appearance:** In real life Diego is just a short tanned young man who has smooth black hair that covers his right eye that he sways. His eyes are a deep green which people can see easily, and often remarks he is a special kid. His attire is simple for a white tank-top while having a bead necklace around his neck. The beads are blue, and red as they are his favorite colors. Along with the tanktop is his green cotton jacket that has _Amigo Taco Rivera's_ logo on it along with his name in cursive writing. He doesn't zip it up though in bad weather conditions he does zip it up. Along with his attire is a pair of black jeans where it has pockets for easy access to anything he wants to store. He also has on a green backpack that can carry his school work, and along with having good reports. To finish it he also wears blue NIKE Sneakers that he can run fast.

In LINK VRAINS his Avatar Form, Gunslinger, looks different in comparison to his own form. Armed with some gun holsters that holds pistols that looks like Magarokket, and Autorokket Dragons he looks like a Cowboy Bounty Hunter that often resembles his name, and origins. Wearing red leather boots with gold buttons on them, with blue jeans that he remarks as a good fit to his character. For the torso area he wears a soft green long-sleeved shirt that is red vertical striped with a left breast pocket that he stores some programs. Along with it is a blue green vest that he added as a way to make his character look 'cool'. He is also wearing a red bandana that is wrapped around his neck, or he wears it on his face on some occasions. He has orange eyes, and has blonde hair that is mostly covered by a brown cowbay fedora that has his VRAINS Name on it in cursive. Along with them are a pair of Sunglasses that he uses as another way to make him look 'cool'.

 **Deck:**

Diego runs a **"rokket"** Deck just like the Knights of Hanoi's Leader, Varis, though he uses the "rokket" archetype more fluently. It mainly focuses over destruction poking holes in his opponent's plans when targeted by Link Monster effects, and he uses them often with his Link Monsters. He also has means of Draw Power using the spell "Supply Squad" to draw 1 card for when a monster he controls is destroyed either by battle or by effect only once per turn, and along with using cards to effectively draw most noticeably "Reckless Greed", "Borrel Regenerator", and "Vorticular Drumgon". To replenish his "rokket" monsters he uses cards that can restock such as "Jar of Avarice", and a combo of both "Link Turret", along with "Necroface" as "Link Turret" banishes the "rokkets" it summons from the graveyard while "Necroface" shuffles all banished cards to the decks when Normal Summoned.

For offense he uses his monsters to effectively poke holes in his opponent's plans mostly from his top 2 "rokket" monsters: "Magnarokket Dragon", and "Autorokket Dragon" to send Monsters, Spells, and Traps to the graveyard when targeted by a Link Monster's effect. The use of them also removes cards that can prevent destruction without using a cost as per example since they'll be sent to the graveyard without being destroyed it will get them crippled without almost no time to recover. He also uses the Spell "Flash Fusion" to Fusion Summon "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" on any turn with just two of his DARK Dragons to gain great attack power, and prepare for large strikes.

The destruction effect of "Starving Venom" also serves as a purpose for destroying all of his opponent's Special Summoned monsters while Diego keeps himself protected. As he uses Dragons he utilizes "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" to give it great attack power, and make it near unstoppable. "Booster Dragon" serves as the main Link Monster for his "rokket" monsters as a less threatening way as it can use it's effect only one time every turn he has. Whenever it's destroyed he can call it back with some effort. Along with them are his LINK-4 "Borrel" Monsters ("Borreload Dragon", "Borrelsword Dragon", and "Borrelguard Dragon") serves as the main attack forces due to their effects to use on the "rokket" monsters, and his opponent's monsters to stop their attacks, or making them weaker then their own.

For defense he uses cards to stop his opponent's attacks with cards like "Mirror Force", and "Negate Attack" to guard himself. He also uses "Mirror Force Launcher" to regain "Mirror Force" whenever he needs it. He also uses the effects of the "Borrel" Link Monsters to switch his opponent's monsters to defense position, or lower their ATK/DEF along with using the "rokket" monsters with them to poke holes into the opponent's battling plans. He also uses the trap "Borrel Cooling" to protect his monsters from destruction only one time for turn which also serves as a offensive purpose as it is treated as a Link Monster's effect.

From Aqua his Speed Duel Skill is called Waters of Life which allows him to summon any monster from his Extra Deck ignoring conditions, and regain Life Points equal to half the ATK of that monster though it can't attack or use it's effects during the turn it's summoned whenever his Life Points are less then 1500.

 **Hope you guys like him, and hope you don't think he's too powerful. The cards he has are the same as my rokket Deck. Oh, and this is after Season 1 of VRAINS so this takes place after Yusaku defeats Ryoken a second time. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _"Muchas gracias señor y señorita._ See you again at _Amigo Taco Rivera!"_ A woman smiled at a couple who nodded paying her, and leaving the restaurant known as _Amigo Taco Rivera_ which is Spanish.

This restaurant is a popular family restaurant well-owned, and managed in Den City by a Spanish-American Family known as the Riveras. A Mexican place for the people it is well liked, and well-funded by the family who serves great grub, and has good manners for their staff. The chefs cook great meals that fits the Mexican Spirit mostly Tacos, and Burritos. The waiters are kind, and are well mannered for their customers, along with having nice, and clean environments. The managers who are the founders are in charge of the place, and as the family grew so does the business. Not only is _Amigo Taco Rivera_ a restaurant it is also the home for the people who managed the place.

The woman who bid farewell for the couple was known as Rosa Rivera, a beautiful young woman who is the granddaughter of the founders of the restaurant along with being the main Waiter who greets everyone kindly, and shows them great things. From her parents who were taught by her grandparents she learned how to manage _Amigo Taco Rivera,_ and then after she taught her husband, later her kids, and then they taught her family.

"Rosa it's almost closing a time." An elderly man told her walking over. That man is her father Desván Rivera who is the son of the founders of _Amigo Taco Rivera_ along with his sister. They were both taught to manage the place at a young age from their parents, and they loved working for them. Not only that he is also one of the chefs of the place with his older sister.

"Okay, _Papá."_ Rosa smiled to her father as she looked over the layout seeing a few people.

2 of them are little kids that are a boy, and a girl that are named Coco, and Miguel that are her younger twin kids. They have been given the task as small waiters from to help their customers, and among them was a man known as Berto Rivera who is her husband who is the janitor which he didn't mind much. With his relatives they are taught to manage _Amigo Taco Rivera_ like his wife. It was hard to mange at first but they managed to get through, and help each other out.

"Coco, Miguel, Berto it's almost quitting time!" Rosa told the three.

"Okay!" The three respond with smiles as they begin to tidy up.

The Riveras are a big family, and the founders of _Amigo Taco Rivera_ had managed to place ever since they were young people. From their childhood in Mexico they have dreamed of making a successful family restaurant that is both American, and Mexican themed. Eventually from their hard times learning to manage, and making money from their daily routines they came up with enough money to open _Amigo Taco Rivera._ As the business grows so does the Rivera family. It rivaled all the other eating places in Deny City, and because the top eat out joint in the industry.

Then Rosa looked around, and frowned, "Where's Diego?"

"Where do you think he is Rosa?" Berto smiled to her with a knowing grin.

* * *

"...And then right after Magnarokket Dragon sent Thunder Dragon Titan to the graveyard I managed to finish him with Borreload Dragon!"

Of course all family's have special members that don't think too much of the legacy, and this young man, Diego, is that person. A young 12 year old boy who is a distant kid that acts as one of the chefs in _Amigo Taco Rivera_ is also a Duelist in a location known as LINK VRAINS was talking to his great-grandparents that are the founders of _Amigo Taco Rivera_ about his recent victory against a Duelist who uses the Thunder Dragon archetype which are mostly Fusion.

The main reason of his success is by being tough, and fast while it gets him a few difficult spots but he manages to recover from it. The effect of Magnarokket Dragon to send Thunder Dragon Titan to the graveyard is one of the main reasons. Normally when Thunder Dragon Titan would be destroyed the user can banish two cards from their graveyard to protect it. But Magnarokket Dragon's effects just SENDS the target not DESTROY them which made it defenseless to it's effect.

Diego has big dreams to become a great Duelist to be recognized in the Dueling World just like that his Family were recognized the Fast Food World. His Deck which are the rokkets are to show that he is strong, and always stay supported from his family. From his origins, and Deck he had named himself 'Gunslinger' in LINK VRAINS, and made his avatar a Cowboy like Bounty Hunter. He is no Bounty Hunter no. He is just a Duelist who loves to have fun, and does everything he can to be recognized as a great Duelist. His duties in _Amigo Taco Rivera_ do get in the way sometimes but he always have free time during the days that happens.

"That's great, _niho_ , you always make us proud with your progress in LINK VRAINS but remember. You always need a strategy before charging in." His Great-Grandmother named Victoria told him softly, "Strategies are always the key to victory."

" _Si,_ Diego. It's important you have a plan." His Great-Grandfather Julio agreed. "If you don't then your done."

Diego sheepishly rubbed his head admitting, "Sorry, _Papá_ Julio, _Mamá_ Victoria... I always do that."

"That's okay, Diego." Julio smiled to him. "You can always learn from your mistakes."

"Along with the support we, and your _Familia_ give you." Victoria smiled to him agreeing.

Diego smiled at this growing more supportive from the love his Great-Grandparents give him. That was before they heard, "Diego?"

They turned to see Rosa walking in with Desván as she smiled, "You been talking to them about LINK VRAINS again?"

"Yes _Mamá."_ Diego smiled nodding.

Desván said, "Well I'm sure they are proud of you, _niho,_ but you have things here to do in _Amigo Taco Rivera._ It's nearly closing time. Help your brother, sister, and _Papá_ with the cleaning."

"Okay _Papá_ Desván." Diego nodded before giving soft kisses on his Great-Grandparents, " _Gracias_ for listening _Papá_ Julio, _Mamá_ Victoria."

He ran off to join Miguel, Coco, and Berto with the works.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

Diego was walking outside looking up at Den City with a smile. He sees great Duelists but he mostly looks up to the Hero of LINK VRAINS.

A mysterious duelist known as Playmaker.

Nobody knew where, and why Playmaker was in LINK VRAINS but he is an incredible Duelist, and a great strategist with an AI unlike any other. He had battled vicious opponents, Charisma Duelists known as The Gore, and Blue Angel, and defeated a group of hackers known as the Knights of Hanoi. He had done so much, and then was suddenly treated as a Criminal. He doesn't know why but he figures it was only a misunderstanding.

Diego has long dreamed of one day dueling Playmaker himself in a Battle of the Titans. He hopes that one day that can be possible. For now he is a Duelist stuck at the bottom-ranks, and a Chef at the famous Mexican restaurant _Amigo Taco Rivera._ Otherside from that he is also friends with a rival group, a food truck owner known as Café Nom which serves Coffee, and Hot Dogs. A basic Food Truck but have great things. The owner, and Diego are great friends.

He arrived at said Food Truck where a man with blue hair, and a goatee sees him as he smiled, "Ah Diego. The usual?"

 _"Si, mi amigo."_ Diego nodded smiling, "Business doing good as usual?"

"Yeah same old, same old Diego." The man answered preparing a dish. "Your family doing okay?"

"Their doing fine, Kolter." Diego answered sitting down. "As usual. The work day starts, I cook Tamales, Quesadillas, and Fajitas, I do some cleaning near end of shift, and then get to LINK VRAINS after grabbing some after dinner snack."

"Ah your normal routine every time." Kolter smiled placing a bag on the stack as Diego walked over paying him. "Well visits from you are always one thing frequent. I just wished your family can come over."

"They just don't feel comfortable being here." Diego told him. " _Gracias_ Kolter."

"No problem." Kolter smiled. "Good luck in VRAINS."

Diego smiled nodding before walking off enjoying the Hot Dog he ordered. He arrived back after throwing the bag away as Berto smiled, "Welcome back, _miho_ , about to head to LINK VRAINS?"

" _Si, Papá."_ Diego smiled to him, "I will duel Playmaker one day."

"Well you need to get stronger." Berto smiled to him. "Good luck, _niho_ , and remember to be back before bed."

Diego nodded as he ran up the stairs, and arrived at his room where a chair was at as he sat down, and placed a helmet on him calling, "Into the VRAINS!"

At that the machine glowed as he was loaded into some cybernetic portal.

* * *

 _Now entering Link VRAINS..._

Diego soon is transforming. He transformed into his Avatar. The Character known as Gunslinger.

He entered the space which he looked around seeing a Ranch.

"Perfect for the Cowboy." Gunslinger smiled looking around, "Now lets see what opponent's are here for today."

A virutal horse appeared as he hopped on, and ride it unaware that something blue was watching him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

A man known as Kengo Dojun was looking over reports. A vile young man who lost his mother in a driving accident when the AI in the car malfunctioned. He became a Bounty Hunter to make a Living, and has been hunting down Playmaker for a while but when he tracked him he was defeated before he can defeat him.

That was before he got a call.

"Yes?" Kengo asked as a holographic image of a man appeared.

 _"Blood Shepherd. Our scanners detected an Ignis in the hands of a Young Man in the Ranch section of LINK VRAINS."_ The man told him.

"A young man in the Ranch?" Kengo asked interested. "What's the mark?"

 _"He goes by the name 'Gunslinger'."_ The man answered.

"Okay. I'll take it from here." Kengo nodded before exiting out, and walking to a Pod to go to LINK VRAINS.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Gunslinger continued riding the horse looking around. "Huh no opponent's? Did I pick a bad time or something?"

Usually there was an opponent waiting when he visits LINK VRAINS. But it doesn't seem their are any at the moment so maybe something happened? He shrugged continuing to ride the horse as he was unaware something entered his Duel Disk. He continued on looking around before he sees something. "Huh?"

Then something passed him fast startling him as he cried, "Whoa, _Que!?_ "

Whoever it was turned around as it sped beside him as Gunslinger sees it was a gray skinned, and purple cloaked being with a mechanical arm.

"You there. You are in possession of the Ignis." The man told him calmly.

"An Ignis?" Gunslinger asked him surprised. "Sorry _señor_ but you have the wrong guy. I don't have an-"

"Then what's that?" The man questioned eyeing Gunslinger's Duel Disk.

Gunslinger looked, and a surprised expression crosses his face as what raise from the Duel Disk was a sky blue digital being with glowing eyes who said sheepishly, **_"Uh hi..."_**

"How did you get in my Duel Disk?" Gunslinger asked her.

 ** _"I'm so sorry! I was trying to get away from attention!"_** The being told him bowing apologetically.

"Well you founded a new source of attention." The man told her. "Both you, and your comrade will surrender, and head back to SOL Technologies."

Gunslinger hearing that only grinned, "Listen _señorita._ It ain't your fault."

 ** _"señorita?"_** The being asked blinking.

"It's Spanish for 'Miss'. This guy looks pretty tough." Gunslinger grinned. "And I want to protect my friends, and your already one."

The being looked surprised hearing that as the man thought, _'He's not surrendering... Very well.'_

"The name is Gunslinger. And you are?" Gunslinger asked the man.

"Blood Shepherd." The man answered revealing his LINK VRAINS identity.

"Well, Blood Shepherd, you look like a pretty tough guy, and I was looking for a match. So why not we do it?" Gunslinger grinned.

Blood Shepherd responded, "You fool challenging a Bounty Hunter to a duel. But with you holding an Ignis I accept."

Blood Shepherd flew as the Speed Duel Layout appeared as Gunslinger frowned at this as he pulled his Bandana to cover his mouth, _'Speed Duel...'_

With that they got ready.

"SPEED DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Game by Disturbed)**

 **Gunslinger: 4000**

 **Blood Shepherd: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Blood Shepherd 1st Turn:

"I go first." Blood Shepherd said showing his hand of four cards before saying, "And I summon to the field, Drone Pawn!"

* * *

 _Drone Pawn_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is the only monster you control, it cannot be destroyed by battle. At the end of the Battle Phase: Gain LP equal to the battle damage you took this turn involving this card._

* * *

"Drone?" Gunslinger asked confused while grunting by the winds.

"I place 2 cards face-down, and end my turn." Blood Shepherd ended.

Gunslinger 1st Turn:

Gunslinger began, "Okay my turn draw!"

He drew as he looked over his hand. He looked over the cards in his hand seeing the 5 cards. "Okay. I start off by summoning Metalrokket Dragon!"

A purple dragon resembling a bullet appeared.

* * *

 _Metalrokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then destroy all your opponent's cards in the column this card was in. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Metalrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Metalrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Rokket?" Blood Shepherd asked surprised.

The being on Gunslinger's Duel Disk looked shocked herself.

"And now I activate the spell, Quick Launch!" Gunslinger continued.

* * *

 _Quick Launch_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, but it cannot attack, also destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"With this I can summon a rokket from my Deck but it can't attack, and is destroyed at the end of the turn!" Gunslinger continued. "Come Antherokket Dragon!"

A green dragon looking like a drill appeared.

* * *

 _Anesthrokket_ _Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0  
_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then make 1 face-up monster on the field unable to attack, also it has its effects negated. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Anesthrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Anesthrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"And now appear the Circuit of the West!" Gunslinger called as a Blue Box with 8 arrows on it appeared. "The summoning conditions are 2 rokkets! I set Metalrokket Dragon, and Anesthrokket Dragon in the Link Markers!"

The two bullets flew up to where it connected to the Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right arrows turning red.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 2, Booster Dragon!" Gunslinger called.

A dragon that doesn't have arms, or wings, and having a cylinder like head appeared with 1900 attack points.

* * *

 _Booster Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _Link Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _2 "Rokket" monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up monster on the field; it gains 500 ATK/DEF. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. If this Link Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the GY: You can target 1 other Dragon monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Booster Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

 **"Gunslinger had summoned a Link 2 monster."** Blood Shepherd's AI told him. **"It poses no threat as we only take 1300 points of damage."**

"Yeah that's true." Gunslinger grinned. "But it's this you should worry about. I activate the spell, World Legacy Succession!"

* * *

 _World Legacy Succession_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon it to your zone a Link Monster points to. You can only activate 1 "World Legacy Succession" per turn._

* * *

"With this I can bring back a monster from the graveyard that Booster Dragon points at! I summon Metalrokket Dragon!" Gunslinger called as Metalrokket appeared.

"What are you up to?" Blood Shepherd asked him.

Gunslinger grinned, "You see Blood Shepherd, Booster Dragon allows me to raise a monster's attack, and defense points by 500, and you can't play anything against this effect!"

 **"Still poses no threat. We will only take 2900 points of damage."** Blood Shepherd's AI said.

"2900?" Gunslinger asked. "It should be more then that."

"When Drone Pawn is the only monster on my field it can't be destroyed in battle. And during the end of the battle phase I regain Life Points equal to the damage I take." Blood Shepherd explained.

Gunslinger looked surprised before grinning, "Then I better do something about it. And Metalrokket was the right rokket in choice!"

"Sorry but that won't happen." Blood Shepherd told him. "Trap activate! Capture Drone!"

* * *

 _Capture Drone_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If you control a "Drone" monster: Activate this card by targeting 1 Link Monster your opponent controls; It cannot be tributed or used as Link Material, also it has its effect(s) negated. Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can Special Summon "Drone Token" (Machine/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) up to the number of Link Arrow that target has. When that target Leaves the field, destroy this card. Link Monsters your opponent controls cannot attack._

* * *

"While I control a Done, I can use this to target your Booster Dragon. That monster can't attack, and it has its effects negated." Blood Shepherd told him surprising them both.

 _"Que?"_ Gunslinger asked shocked as chains wrapped around Booster Dragon.

"Your monster can't be used for a Link Summon, and can't be tributed either!" Blood Shepherd added.

Gunslinger grunted, _'Great so much for Metalrokket's ability...'_

"Okay your monster can't be destroyed which would make it's attack useless. I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Gunslinger ended.

The being asked him, **_"That card sounds tough."_**

"Yeah but so am I." Gunslinger said with a grin.

* * *

 **Gunslinger: 4000**

 **Blood Shepherd: 4000**

* * *

Blood Shepherd 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Blood Shepherd drew. "Come out the Circuit that leads to victory!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions is 1 Drone Monster!" Blood Shepherd called. "I set Drone Pawn in the Link Marker!"

The drone entered the Bottom Link Arrow.

"Circuit Combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 1, Battledrone Sergeant!"

A white plane appeared in place.

* * *

 _Battledrone Sergeant_

 _Wind Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Machine/Link_

 _ATK: 800_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom_

 _1 "Drone" monster_

 _If a "Drone" monster, except "Battledrone Sergeant" inflict battle damage by attack directly: During this turn. This card can attack directly. You can only Special Summon "Battledrone Sergeant" once per turn._

* * *

"800 attack points?" Gunslinger asked confused.

"Now I activate Capture Drone's effect!" Blood Shepherd called. "I can summon Drone Tokens equal to the Target's Link Rating!"

 **"Booster Dragon's Link Rating is 2 so you can summon 2 Drone Tokens."** Blood Shepherd's AI told him.

"Be quiet, I don't have a use for you." Blood Shepherd told it coldly as 2 plane like figures appeared.

* * *

 _Drone Token_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned by the effect of "Capture Drone"._

* * *

 ** _"Ah oh no! He has multiple monsters to Link Summon!"_** The being cried shocked.

"And now I summon Duplicate Drone!" Blood Shepherd called as a round Drone appeared.

* * *

 _Duplicate Drone_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is in your hand, and you control 1 face-up "Duplicate Drone": You can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up non-Machine monster you control; place that target in your Spell & Trap Zone as a Continuous Spell. Once per turn, if the previous effect was applied: You can target 1 face-up monster that is treated as a Continuous Spell in your Spell & Trap Zone; this card's name, Type, Attribute, Level, ATK/DEF becomes that target. If the targeted card leaves the field; destroy this card._

* * *

"Come out the Circuit that leads to victory!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions is at least 2 Drone Monstesr!" Blood Shepherd called. "I set Duplicate Drone, and 2 Drone Tokens in the Link Marker!"

The drones entered the Bottom, Left, and Right Link Arrows.

"Circuit Combined! Link Summon! Deploy Link 3! Battledrone General!" Blood Shepherd called as a black jet plane appeared.

* * *

 _Battledrone General_

 _Wind Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Machine/Link_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _Link Arrow: Left, Bottom, Right_

 _2+ "Drone" monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can target 1 "Drone" monster in your GY; Special Summon it to your zone this card points to. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Drone" monster you control with 1000 or less ATK; it can attack your opponent directly. If a "Drone" monster inflicts battle damage to your opponent by a direct attack, you can Tribute that monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK._

* * *

 _"Oh Dios mío!"_ Gunslinger said shocked seeing how strong it was.

"And now I activate the effect of General! It summons Drone Pawn from the graveyard!" Blood Shepherd called as the monster appeared. "And now per General's effect it can attack you directly! Go Drone Pawn!"

The pawn attacked Gunslinger who took cover. **(Gunslinger: 3400)**

"And now as Drone attacked directly I can tribute it to deal you damage equal to it's attack points!" Blood Shepherd continued as the Drone shattered as the blast hit Gunslinger. **(Gunslinger: 2800)**

"Since a Drone dealt damage from a direct attack, Battledrone Sergeant also attacks you directly!" Blood Shepherd called as the white plane fired rockets as Gunslinger took the blow. **(Gunslinger: 2000)**

"Battledrone General's effect activates! I tribute Sergeant to deal damage equal to it's attack points!" Blood Shepherd continued as the done shattered as the blast hit Gunslinger. **(Gunslinger: 1200)**

"And now General attack Metalrokket!" Blood Shepherd called as the plane charged.

Gunslinger called, "I play my face-down! Squib Draw!"

* * *

 _Squib Draw_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Rokket" monster you control; destroy it, and if you do, draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Squib Draw" per turn._

* * *

"With this I destroy Metalrokket Dragon to draw 2 cards!" Gunslinger called as Metalrokket shattered avoiding General's attack while Gunslinger drew two cards. _'And with that he'll have to attack Booster Dragon both freeing him from Capture Drone, and allowing me to summon a dragon from the graveyard.'_

"Hmup I expected you had yourself protected. I end my turn." Blood Shepherd ended.

 _'He's not attacking Booster Dragon?'_ Gunslinger thought shocked before shaking his head, "Metalrokket Dragon's ability activates! During the end of a turn when destroyed I can summon a different rokket from my deck! Come Magnarokket Dragon!"

A blue bullet dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Mangarokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then send 1 monster on the field to the GY. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Magnarokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Magnarokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Gunslinger this will be the two turns you have left." Blood Shepherd said holding two fingers.

Gunslinger 2nd Turn:

" _Maldita sea..._ He didn't attack Booster Dragon." Gunslinger muttered to himself.

 _ **"Well it might be because he want Capture Drone to stay on the field so he can continue summoning those Tokens."**_ The being suggested.

Gunslinger looked shocked hearing that before grunting, and drew building his hand to four.

"And that's one!" Blood Shepherd called.

"Okay I activate the field spell, Boot Sector Launch!" Gunslinger called.

* * *

 _Boot Sector Launch_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All "Rokket" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF. You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Special Summon up to 2 "Rokket" monsters with different names from your hand in Defense Position._  
 _● If your opponent controls more monsters than you do: Special Summon "Rokket" monsters with different names from your GY in Defense Position, up to the difference._  
 _You can only use this effect of "Boot Sector Launch" once per turn._

* * *

"With it's effect rokkets gain 300 attack, and defense points!" Gunslinger called as Magnarokket glowed. **(ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100/DEF: 1200 + 300 = 1500)** "And next up since you have a Link Monster on the field I can summon Gateway Dragon!"

A brown Dragon with a golden gate appeared.

* * *

 _Gateway Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If your opponent controls a Link Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Gateway Dragon" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower DARK Dragon monster from your hand._

* * *

"And now _amigo_ Gateway Dragon allows me to summon a level 4 or lower DARK Dragon from my hand once a turn! Such as Sniffer Dragon!" Gunslinger called as the dragon went behind the gate, and it opened as what emerged was a red cybernetic dragon.

* * *

 _Sniffer Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 400_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Sniffer Dragon" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Sniffer Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Now when it's summoned Sniffer Dragon allows me to another copy to my hand!" Gunslinger added getting the card. "And now appear the Circuit of the West!"

The Circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions are at least 2 non-Token monsters! I set Magnarokket Dragon, Gateway Dragon, and Sniffer Dragon in the Link Markers!"

The three dragons flew up to where it connected to the Bottom, Left and Up arrows.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 3, Triple Burst Dragon!" Gunslinger called.

A three turret like dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Triple Burst Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _Link Arrow: Up, Left, Bottom_

 _2+ monsters, except Tokens_

 _Once per turn, during the Damage Step, when a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was Special Summoned: You can Tribute this card, then target 1 Link-2 or lower monster in your GY; Special Summon it, then you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon monster from your hand._

* * *

"Triple Burst isn't the target for Capture Drone so he can attack, and he has his abilities!" Gunslinger smirked. " _Cerrar_ but not _Cerrar_ enough!"

"Indeed." Blood Shepherd agreed before revealing, "However due to Capture Drone's effect Link Monsters can't attack."

"Are you serious!?" Gunslinger asked irritated.

The being looked over before she got an idea. _ **"Hm... That's it!"**_

Turning to Gunslinger she said, **_"_ _Hey listen I got an idea but you need to trust me!"_**

"Hm? Of course I trust you _señorita_ what?" Gunslinger smiled to her as she nodded.

 ** _"Okay ride to this!"_** She concentrated before a data wave appeared as a box appeared as Gunslinger looked.

"Is this... A Skill?" Gunslinger asked surprised before looking determined riding over.

"What is he doing?" Blood Shepherd asked confused.

Gunslinger entered the Data Wave, and cried out, "I activate my Skill! Waters of Life! When I have less then 1500 Life Points I can summon a monster from my Extra Deck ignoring conditions, and gain Life points equal to half the attack points of that monster! However it can't attack, or use it's effects for this turn!"

* * *

 _Waters of Life_

 _Gunslinger's Skill_

 _If the user has less then 1500 Life Points they can Special Summons 1 monster from their Extra Deck, and if they do they regain Life Points equal to half the ATK of that monster. The monster summoned by this effect can't attack, and cannot use it's effect(s) the turn it's summoned by this effect._

* * *

"What?" Blood Shepherd asked surprised.

Gunslinger concentrated before calling, "Ah! Come to the field! Borreload Dragon!"

At that a dragon that has a gun barrel for a torso, and having horns appeared roaring with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Borreload Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _Link Arrows: Left, Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _3+ Effect Monsters_

 _Neither player can target this card with monster effects. Once per turn(Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; it loses 500 ATK/DEF. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks an opponent's monster: You can place that opponent's monster in a zone this card points to and take control of it, but send it to the GY during the End Phase of the next turn._

* * *

"Thanks to Waters of Life I regain 1500 points!" Gunslinger cried as he, and Borreload exited the Data Wave. **(Gunslinger: 2700)**

"It's pointless to do what you do." Blood Shepherd said. "As long as Capture Drone is on the field your Link Monsters can't attack."

"Oh I know that." Gunslinger grinned confusing Blood Shepherd. "I place 1 card down, and end my turn!"

The being said, **"I hope you know what your doing."**

* * *

 **Gunslinger: 2700**

 **Blood Shepherd: 4000**

* * *

Blood Shepherd 3rd Turn:

"My turn. Draw!" Blood Shepherd drew. "And now I use Capture Drone's effect to summon 2 Drone Tokens!"

The two drones appeared.

"Come out the Circuit that leads to victory!" Blood Shepherd added.

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions is 1 Drone Monster!" Blood Shepherd called. "I set Drone Token in the Link Marker!"

The drone entered the Bottom Link Arrow.

"Circuit Combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 1, Battledrone Sergeant!"

A white plane appeared in place.

"Another Sergeant?" Gunslinger asked surprised.

"And now I activate General's ability to summon Drone Pawn!" Blood Shepherd added. "This is the turn of your defeat! Drone Pawn attacks directly!"

The pawn attacked. **(Gunslinger: 2100)**

"General's effect! You take damage equal to half the attack of the monster that attacked!" Blood Shepherd called as the monster shattered hitting Gunslinger. **(Gunslinger: 1500)**

"And Battledrone Sergenat attacks directly!" Blood Shepherd called as the plane attacked hitting Gunslinger. **(Gunslinger: 0700)**

 ** _"Oh no! If Sergeant's attack points hit us were doomed!"_** The being cried worried.

"General's effect!" Blood Shepherd called as the monster glowed.

Gunslinger grinned, "Borreload Dragon's effect! Anti-Enemy Varret!"

Borreload roared at Sergeant. **(ATK: 800 - 500 = 300)**

"What?" Blood Shepherd asked surprised.

As the blast hit Gunslinger grinned, "Sorry _amigo_ but Borreload lowers your monster's attack points by 500 once a turn." **(Gunslinger: 0400)  
**

 ** _"Oh that was close."_** The being sighed in relief.

"Don't think it's over yet." Blood Shepherd told them. "I activate my Skill! Drone Craft Force!"

* * *

 _Drone Craft Force_

 _Blood Shepherd's Skill_

 _One opponent's monster loses 200 ATK for every "Drone" card in the user's GY, until the end of the turn, and 1 monster you control gain ATK equal to the same amount._

* * *

"With this skill one monster you have loses 200 attack points for every Drone card in my graveyard!" Blood Shepherd called.

"Wait how many is that?" Gunslinger asked looking to see.

Drone Pawn, Battledrone Sergeant, Duplicate Drone, and Battledrone Sergeant.

"I target Triple Burst Dragon!" Blood Shepherd called as Triple Burst got weaker. **(ATK: 2400 - (200 * 4) = 1600)** "And the same amount is added to General's attack points!"

The general glowed. **(ATK: 2400 + (200 * 4) = 3200)**

"Now General attack Triple Burst Dragon!" Blood Shepherd called as the General charged at the dragon.

Gunslinger called, " _No tan rapido, amigo!_ I play my face-down! Flash Fusion!"

* * *

 _Flash Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials. Destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"What?" Blood Shepherd asked surprised.

"With this I can Fusion Summon a monster using monsters on my field! I fusion Triple Burst Dragon with Booster Dragon!" Gunslinger called as they fused.

"Dragon of the three Turrents! Dragon that boosts the bullets! Join together, and breed to a new dragon! Fusion Summon! Appear level 8, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

At that a dragon that looks like has vines growing on it appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters on the field, except Tokens_  
 _If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can make this card gain ATK equal to 1 opponent's Special Summoned monster, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, this card's name becomes that monster's original name, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this Fusion Summoned card is destroyed: You can destroy all your opponent's Special Summoned monsters._

* * *

"Capture Drone's target left the field so it's destroyed." Blood Shepherd said as the trap card shattered. "I activate my face-down, Drone Cordon!"

* * *

 _Drone Cordon_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card only if you control a "Drone" Link Monster. Your opponent cannot target "Drone" monsters you control with card effects, also your opponent's Link Monsters cannot attack._

* * *

"You can't target my drones with card effects also your Link Monsters can't attack!" Blood Shepherd called. "With this your done. General is strong enough to destroy Starving Venom, and win this duel."

Gunslinger started chuckling confusing them both, "Don't think it's that easy _amigo!_ Starving Venom's ability! When Fusion Summoned it gains the attack points of one Special Summoned monster on your field!"

"Drone Cordon prevents you from targeting my Drones with your effects!" Blood Shepherd reminded.

Gunslinger grinned, "That's the cherry on top... This doesn't target!"

"Doesn't target?" Blood Shepherd asked surprised.

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon: **(ATK: 2800 + 3200 = 6000)**_

 ** _"Your dragon has higher attack then General! And Borreload's attack points aren't low enough for Blood Shepherd to claim the win!"_** The being called.

Blood Shepherd looked at his hand seeing they are Drone Demolition, and Mirror Coat Unit. Drone Demolition halves the damage of battle when he tributes a Drone, and Mirror Coat Unit defends a Drone from destruction, and makes it zero once it's destroyed when the Drone would be destroyed.

Blood Shepherd told Gunslinger, "Your the second to have ever escape my count during a duel. You should feel proud. Now General attack Borreload Dragon!"

The general attacked as Borreload roared shattering. **(Gunslinger: 0200)**

Gunslinger frowned sadly, as he said _"Gracias por tu ayuda, amigo."_

"I end my turn." Blood Shepherd ended. "Which means Flash Fusion destroys your monster."

Starving Venom shattered before Battledrone General, and the Drone Token followed.

"What?" Blood Shepherd asked shocked.

Gunslinger explained, "When Starving Venom is destroyed when Fusion Summoned all your Special Summoned monsters goes with him!"

Gunslinger 3rd Turn:

Gunslinger drew, "Draw!"

The being said nervously, **_"We only have 200 Life Points, and no cards on the field. Blood Shepherd is undamaged with only Drone Cordon. With Link Monsters not allowed to attack we might not win this."_**

Gunslinger grinned, "Don't worry, _amigo,_ I had just drawn our victory."

The being turned to him confused.

Gunslinger called, "I activate the spell card, Allure of Darkness!"

* * *

 _Allure of Darkness_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 cards, then banish 1 DARK monster from your hand, or, if you do not have any in your hand, send your entire hand to the GY._

* * *

"With this I can draw two cards after banishing a Dark Attribute monster in my hand!" Gunslinger called drawing twice, and banishing the Sniffer Dragon he added from earlier. "And now I activate the spell I drew! Borrel Regenerator!"

* * *

 _Borrel Regenerator_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 "Rokket" monster in your GY; Special Summon it and equip it with this card, but banish it when this card leaves the field. If this card is sent to the GY because the equipped monster is destroyed: You can draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "Borrel Regenerator" once per turn._

* * *

"And with it I summon Metalrokket from the graveyard!" Gunslinger called as Metalrokket appeared. "And now I summon Magnarokket Dragon from my hand!"

The blue bullet dragon appeared.

"Due to Boot Sector Launch's effect they gain 300 attack, and defense points!" Gunslinger called.

 _Magnarokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100/DEF: 1200 + 300 = 1500)**_

 _Metalrokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1700 + 300 = 2000/DEF: 1400 + 300 = 1700)**_

"They both have over 2000 attack points?" Blood Shepherd asked shocked seeing he's gonna lose.

"Both Metalrokket, and Magnarokket Dragons aren't Link Monsters so Drone Cordon can't effect them!" Gunslinger called. "Battle! Metalrokket, and Magnarokket attacks directly!"

The two bullets charged as Blood Shepherd took the blows. "...I lost against another AI ally?"

* * *

 **Gunslinger: 0200**

 **Blood Shepherd: 0000**

 **Gunslinger wins the duel!**

* * *

"And that's how it's done, _amigo_!" Gunslinger grinned at Blood Shepherd.

The being looked on amazed, **_"Amazing... You are a really skilled duelist..."_**

Gunslinger blushed as he lowered his bandana, "Hey come on I'm not that skilled."

Blood Shepherd told him, "You, and her earned your freedom for now... But next time we meet you will lose."

With that he flew off as Gunslinger, and the being watched him. Gunslinger looked at the clock, and sees it is 10:51. _"Santo cielo!_ It's nearly time for bed!"

The being asked surprised, ** _"Time for bed?"_**

Gunslinger answered, "Listen _señorita_ thanks for the help but I need to go. Meet me here tomorrow, and we can talk then."

With that he logged out of LINK VRAINS.

* * *

 _Outside..._

Diego exited out of the chair letting out a sigh, and let out a yelp seeing both his parents were there.

" _Papá,_ _Mamá?"_ Diego asked surprised.

Berto, and Rosa smiled at him before Berto said, "You sure did face a tough duel, and in the end you managed to win."

"We're so proud of you, _niho,_ your getting stronger." Rosa smiled to him. "Soon you will be a great duelist."

Diego smiled hearing their support as he said, _"Gracias_ _Papá,_ _Mamá_ for the support."

 _"De nada."_ They both smiled.

"Now get to bed Diego." Rosa smiled as she kissed his forehead.

"We'll see you in the morning." Berto smiled patting his head before they walked out as Diego climbed to bed.

 _'Boy that Blood Shepherd sure is a tough dude.'_ Diego thought as he closed his eyes, _'Is Playmaker able to beat someone like him?'_

He soon went to bed as he didn't noticed or heard he had gotten a message on his LINK VRAINS message board.

 _'You got a message from user: Varis.'_

* * *

Duel:

 **Gunslinger vs Blood Shepherd**

The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.

 **Turn 1: Blood Shepherd**  
Blood Shepherd Normal Summons "Drone Pawn" (600/0) to the left Main Monster Zone, and sets 2 cards.

 **Turn 2:** **Gunslinger**  
Gunslinger draws. He Normal Summons "Metalrokket Dragon" (1700/1400) in Attack Position. Gunslinger then activates the Quick-Play Spell "Quick Launch", Special Summoning "Anesthrokket Dragon" (0/2200) from his Deck in Attack Position. Gunslinger uses "Anesthrokket" and "Metalrokket" to Link Summon "Booster Dragon" (1900 ATK/LINK-2/↙↘) to the Extra Monster Zone on his right. Gunslinger activates the Spell Card, "World Legacy Succession" to Special Summon "Metalrokket" (1700/1400) from his Graveyard to a Main Monster Zone, "Booster Dragon" is pointing at.

As Blood Shepherd controls a "Drone" Monster, he activates his Set "Capture Drone" by targeting a Link Monster his opponent controls. That target has its effect negated and cannot be used as Link Material nor tributed. Blood Shepherd targets "Booster Dragon".

Gunslinger sets a card.

 **Turn 3:** **Blood Shepherd** **  
**Blood Shepherd uses "Drone Pawn" as Link Material to Link Summon "Battledrone Sergeant" (800/LINK-1/↓). He uses the effect of "Capture Drone", Special Summoning "Drone Tokens" (0/0) equal to the Link Rating of the monster targeted by this effect. "Booster Dragon" is a LINK-2 monster, so two "Drone Tokens" are summoned. Blood Shepherd then Normal Summons "Duplicate Drone" (0/0). Blood Shepherd uses his two "Drone Tokens". and "Duplicate Drone" to Link Summon "Battledrone General" (2400/LINK-3/→↓←).

Blood Shepherd activates the effect of "Battledrone General", allowing him to Special Summon a "Drone" monster from his GY to the zone "Battledrone General" points to. He Special Summons "Drone Pawn" (600/0).

Blood Shepherd then he activates the other effect of "Battledrone General", allowing him to target a Level 4 or lower Drone monster with ATK 1000 or less he control and allow it to attack directly. He target "Drone Pawn".

"Drone Pawn" attacks Gunslinger directly (Gunslinger: 4000 → 3400 LP). As a "Drone" monster inflict battle damage by attack directly, Blood Shepherd activates the effect of "Battledrone General" allow him to tribute that monster to inflict damage equal to its ATK. He tribute "Drone Pawn" (Gunslinger: 3400 → 2800 LP).

As a "Drone" Monster inflict battle damage by attack directly, Blood Shepherd activates the effect of "Battledrone Sergeant", allowing it to attack directly. "Battledrone Sergeant" attacks Gunslinger directly (Gunslinger: 2800 → 2000 LP). As "Battledrone Sergeant" inflicted battle damage by attacking directly, Blood Shepherd activates the effect of "Battledrone General", tributing it to inflict damage equal to its ATK (Gunslinger: 2000 → 1200 LP).

"Battledrone General" attacks "Metralrokket", but Gunslinger activates his face-down Quick-Play Spell Card "Squib Draw", destroying "Metalrokket" to draw two cards. Gunslinger intends for Blood Shepherd to attack "Booster Dragon" so "Capture Drone's" effect will expire, and he can Special Summon a Dragon from his graveyard due to "Booster Dragon's" effect. A replay occurs, and Blood Shepherd chooses not to attack.

During the End Phase, Gunslinger activates the effect of "Metalrokket" in his GY as it was destroyed this turn, allowing him to Special Summon a new, differently-named "rokket" from his Deck. He Special Summons "Magnarokket Dragon" (1800/1200) in Defense Position.

 **Turn 4:** **Gunslinger**  
Gunslinger activates the Field Spell "Boot Sector Launch". Due to its effect, "rokket" monsters will gain 300 ATK/DEF while it is active. ("Magnarokket": 1800 → 2100/1200 → 1500)

As Blood Shepherd controls a Link Monster, Gunslinger Special Summons "Gateway Dragon" (1600/1400) from his hand by its effect. Gunslinger activates the effect of "Gateway Dragon" to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower DARK Dragon monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Sniffer Dragon" (800/400). As "Sniffer Dragon" was Normal or Special Summoned, he activates its effect to add another copy of "Sniffer Dragon" from his Deck to his hand. Gunslinger uses "Gateway Dragon", "Sniffer Dragon", and "Magnarokket to Link Summon "Triple Burst Dragon" (2400/LINK-3/↑←↓) to the Main Monster Zone, "Booster Dragon" is pointing too.

Due to the effect of "Capture Drone" none of Gunslinger's Link Monsters can attack. Gunslinger at this point activates his skill Waters of Life in order to Special Summon "Borreload Dragon" (3000/LINK-4/←↙↘→) from his Extra Deck to the Left Link Arrow, "Triple Burst Dragon" is pointing at ignoring summoning conditions, and regain Life Points equal to half the ATK of the summoned monster. (Gunslinger: 1200 → 2700 LP) The monster summoned by the effect of Waters of Life cannot attack, and use it's effects during the turn it's summoned.

 **Turn 5:** **Blood Shepherd  
** Blood Shepherd uses the effect of "Capture Drone", Special Summoning "Drone Tokens" (0/0) equal to the Link Rating of the monster targeted by this effect. "Booster Dragon" is a LINK-2 monster, so two "Drone Tokens" are summoned. He uses his one "Drone Token" to Link Summon another copy of "Battledrone Sergeant" (800/LINK-1/↓).

Blood Shepherd activates the effect of "Battledrone General", Special Summoning "Drone Pawn" from his GY to the zone "Battledrone General" points to. Blood Shepherd then activates the other effect of "Battledrone General", allowing him to target a Level 4 or lower Drone monster with ATK 1000 or less he control and allow it to attack directly. He target "Drone Pawn".

"Drone Pawn" attacks Gunslinger directly (Gunslinger: 2700 → 2100 LP). As a "Drone" monster inflict battle damage by attack directly, Blood Shepherd activates the effect of "Battledrone General" allow him to tribute that monster to inflict damage equal to its ATK. He tribute "Drone Pawn" (Gunslinger: 2100 → 1500 LP).

As a "Drone" Monster inflict battle damage by attack directly, Blood Shepherd activates the effect of "Battledrone Sergeant", allowing it to attack directly. "Battledrone Sergeant" attacks Gunslinger directly (Gunslinger: 1500 → 700 LP). As "Battledrone Sergeant" inflicted battle damage by attacking directly, Blood Shepherd activates the effect of "Battledrone General", tributing it to inflict damage equal to its ATK, but Gunslinger activates the effect of "Borreload Dragon", decreasing the ATK and DEF of a monster on the field by 500. Gunslinger targets "Sergeant" (800 → 300/LINK-1/↓) therefore from the effect of "Battledrone General" only 300 damage is inflicted. (Gunslinger: 700 → 400 LP).

Blood Shepherd activates his Skill "Drone Craft Force" to make "Triple Burst Dragon" loses 200 ATK for every "Drone" card in his GY, which in this case is 4 ("Triple Burst Dragon": 2400 → 1600 ATK), and "Battledrone General's" ATK gain the same amount ("Battledrone General": 2400 → 3200 ATK)

"Battledrone General" attacks "Triple Burst Dragon" but Gunslinger activates his face-down, "Flash Fusion" to Fuse "Triple Burst Dragon" with "Booster Dragon" in order to Fusion Summon, "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" (2800/2000) in Attack Position to the Extra Monster Zone on his right. As "Booster Dragon" leave the field, "Capture Drone" is destroyed.

Blood Shepherd activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Drone Cordon", prevent his "Drone" monsters being target with card effects, also Gunslinger's Link Monsters cannot attack.

As it was Fusion Summoned, Gunslinger activates the effect of "Starving Venom" to have it gain the ATK of a Special Summoned monster Blood Shepherd controls. The effect does not target so the effect of "Drone Cordon" does not apply. Gunslinger chooses "Battledrone General" ("Starving Venom": 2800 → 6000 ATK)

A replay occurs, and Blood Shepherd uses "Battledrone General" to attack, and destroy "Borreload Dragon". (Gunslinger: 400 → 200 LP). During the End Phase the effect of "Flash Fusion" destroys "Starving Venom". As "Starving Venom" was destroyed when Fusion Summoned it's effect activates destroying all Special Summoned monsters on Blood Shepherd's field. "Battledrone General", and "Drone Token" were destroyed.

 **Turn 6: Gunslinger  
** Gunslinger activates the spell, "Allure of Darkness" to draw 2 cards, and remove the "Sniffer Dragon" in his hand from play. He then activates the Equip Spell "Borrel Regenerator", Special Summoning "Metalrokket" (1700 → 2000/1400 → 1700) from his GY in Attack Position and equipping to it.

He then Normal Summons a second copy of "Magnarokket" in Attack Position. (1800 → 2100/1200 → 1500) Both "Metalrokket", and "Magnarokket" attacks directly. (Blood Shepherd: 4000 → 2000 → 0 LP).

* * *

 **Well guys that is chapter one of the story here. It was a bit of a struggle trying to see how I can do Blood Shepherd since I can't use his deck in YGOPRO, and how to escape his fearsome Drone Combos with my Rokket Deck. In the end that was the only thing for victory I can managed to think of. Hope ya enjoyed this! Be sure to review!**


	2. Gunslinger vs Knights of Hanoi!

**Chapter two of Pistolero de LINK VRAINS! Hope you'll like this second chapter here! ENJOY!**

* * *

Awakened by the sounds of a rooster Diego yawned as he sat up stretching. _"Buenos días,_ good world."

He smiled as he head to the bathroom to get washed up after he looked at the clock seeing he has 10 minutes before the official workday starts. After getting washed up, and putting on a _Amigo Taco Rivera_ uniform he notices something on his LINK VRAINS message board that he has a message. This surprised him. No-one in LINK VRAINS have ever sent him a message.

Deciding to worry about his job after this he walked, and checked over the message, and read it aloud:

 _'Gunslinger._

 _It has come to my attention about your victory against the Bounty Hunter, Blood Shepherd, and the possession of the Water Ignis. I had witnessed your Duel, and see that you have a calculated Deck, and having good skills in Speed Duels. Long story short my name is, Varis, the leader of a little group you call the Knights of Hanoi. I bring no harm to you or your fellow account. I merely ask for assistance. Meet me tomorrow in a still Data Storm at 7:30 PM, and do not be late. I await your response by then. Oh, and bring the Water Ignis with you._

 _-Varis.'_

Diego looked shocked at this. He had been contacted by the Knights of Hanoi for assistance. He thought they were disband when Playmaker defeated them but it seems they were still around, and apparently still wished to do whatever it is they wanted to do. And by Water Ignis he must meant the Ignis that had gotten together with him to help against Blood Shepherd. But how was Varis able to see the duel without getting caught. That is impressive though seeing duels without being seen.

Diego shook his head, and called _"Papá, Mamá!"_

After Berto, and Rosa arrived at his call he showed them the message. Berto widen his eyes as he asked, _"Seriamente?_ THE Knights of Hanoi have contacted my son?"

"What can I do?" Diego asked worried. "I don't want to anger their leader."

Rosa told him, "Just have confidence, _niho,_ and maybe the answer will come to you."

Berto nodded agreeing, "Yes. Just be careful. We never known what this guy can do but always remember: _Mantente cerca, y cuidado_."

Diego nodded hearing that. With that he had made his decision of what to do.

* * *

 _7:27 PM..._

When quitting time came he walked to Café Nom to get his after dinner snack by Kolter. He arrived, and sees the man at work, and he smiled "Hey Diego. Usual as always?"

"Same old." Diego nodded with a smile.

While Kolter gets to work Diego asked him, "Hey Kolter can I ask you something I had discovered this morning?"

"What is it?" Kolter asked.

"Well I founded this morning I was contacted by the group known as the Knights of Hanoi." Diego answered.

That made Kolter freeze in shock. He looked at Diego in shock hearing that his customer was contacted by the Knights of Hanoi. The ones that nearly destroyed LINK VRAINS, and that Playmaker stopped them before they can finish.

"Kind of crazy right?" Diego chuckled.

Kolter frowned before saying, "Y-Yeah."

He finished up as Diego payed as Kolter warned, "Be careful. The Knights of Hanoi are not a friendly bunch."

"I know." Diego nodded waving bye before eating the Hot Dog that he ordered. Entering _Amigo Taco Rivera_ he walked up the stairs, and entered his room. Berto, and Rosa were in the room looking over something on his LINK VRAINS Status.

 _"Papá, Mamá?"_ Diego asked surprised as they looked over.

Rosa explained, "Don't worry, _niho,_ we're only here to get you out if Varis decides to do some nasty things to you."

"Be careful in the Data Storm." Berto warned. "They are pretty bad, and _peligroso_."

Diego nodded as he entered his Chair, and called "Into the VRAINS!"

* * *

 _Now entering LINK VRAINS..._

Gunslinger exited the portal as he looked around, "Now where's that still Data Storm?"

 ** _"Still Data Storm?"_** Gunslinger yelped before seeing his Duel Disk where the digital being exited. **_"Sorry about that. I had sensed of a Data Storm being still."_**

"You do _señorita_?" Gunslinger asked surprised. "Where?"

 ** _"Why do you want to go there?"_** The being asked him confused.

"Bit of answering to a assistance message." Gunslinger answered.

The being raised an eyebrow but nodded as she shows the coordinates as Gunslinger nodded riding the digital horse. He continued riding until he sees a Blue Data Tornado seemly liked it isn't moving or causing destruction.

"This is it?" Gunslinger asked surprised.

Suddenly a beam shot as Gunslinger, and the digital being were caught surprised as they were pulled in as they landed on some rocks looking around seeing things are peaceful.

"Huh? Where are we?" Gunslinger asked surprised.

"Your inside the Data Storm."

Gunslinger, and the being turned to see several people were there on the other side.

One has dark blue, and light blue hair while having a gray, and green mask, and wearing a white, and red robe. Another has green hair with the same masked as the other man, and the same robe. The third is a woman that has red, and orange hair with the same mask, and robe. The forth is a man that has gray hair, and having on a white suit with cold eyes. The last one looks the most superior to them all.

The last one has fair skin and blue eyes, having grey hair, and pink roots highlights on the side. The shaped of his mask now appears more rhombus-like, the glass recedes up to his nose, and the forehead has a plate with the four dots spread out. He is also wearing a trench coat that has a black color scheme on the body, a black stripe among the outer borders, and the lower exterior sports a lime stripe and patter. The ornament around his neck is lime, has a square-like structure, and having small, rectangular red lights. His sleeves are black with a lime exterior, and a red diamond pattern on the forearms. His suit is also white, he wears a black belt with a gold buckle, which has a bullet carved on each sides, a red bullet-shaped light at the center, and a wide red diamond pattern on each outer thigh exterior of the pants. His black boots have a red pattern, and sports a lime border above the red patterns and a lime heel.

The being gasped seeing them, **_"Gunslinger get out of here! They are the Knights of Hanoi! Bad people who tries to terminate my kind!"_**

Gunslinger looked surprised hearing that their trying to eliminate the Ignis which is who the being is. But for what purpose? Deciding to know he asked, "Which one of you sent me that message?"

The one that looks the most superior answered, "That would be me. I am Varis the leader of the Knights of Hanoi. I am pleased to see you have come here after reading my message."

Gunslinger nodded hearing that as the man with green hair said, "You were quite impressive against that selfish Bounty Hunter. SOL Technologies are always looking for things relating to Ignis to make their things better."

"And it's a bit ironic for it is someone quite like yourself." The woman commented. "Having a Deck like Master Varis."

Blinking Gunslinger asked Varis, "You use rokkets are well sir?"

Varis nodded, "Yes. My choice in specialty against the Ignis. Along with that remarkable Fusion Summon you done."

Gunslinger grunted a little bit hearing that as the being said, **_"Gunslinger we need to go!"_**

"Wait for a sec Aqua." Gunslinger told her.

Blinking the being asked, _**"Aqua?"**_

"Well it would be a bit bland, and lacking to just call you 'Water Ignis' or something like that." Gunslinger answered. "I think they won't harm us."

"Unless of course you want it that way." The gray haired man smirked making him, and her grunt.

"Specter." Varis told him.

The man known as Specter bowed, "Sorry Master Varis."

Varis turned back, and said "Long story short there is a favor."

"What favor, _amigo_?" Gunslinger asked him.

Looking serious Varis answered, "Duel me Gunslinger."

Gunslinger looked surprised hearing that as Aqua looked shocked.

The man with blue hair said, "Don't take this as a sign that states your an enemy. Master Varis wants to test your ability for what lies ahead."

Aqua asked, **_"How do we know this isn't a trick for you trying to terminate me?"  
_**

"Your wise for doubting us." The green haired man remarked. "However it matters not if you do, or not."

Gunslinger ponders what to do. He wants to help Varis but is unsure. Plus Varis was strong enough to give Playmaker a hard time as he was one of his toughest opponents. So in a way this is like getting practice against Playmaker. Grinning he said, " _Ya estás, amigo!_ "

At Varis' raised eyebrow probably confused by the Spanish speaking Gunslinger explained, "That means 'your on'."

Getting a translated answer the Knights smirked while Varis grinned. Aqua asked shocked, **_"Gunslinger?"_**

"It will be okay Aqua." Gunslinger grinned before the Master Duel Layout appeared in front of them. "I'll handle him."

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Lost in the Echo by Lickin Park)**

 **Gunslinger: 4000**

 **Varis: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Varis 1st Turn:

"I'm going first draw!" Varis drew before calling, "I'll activate the field spell, Boot Sector Launch!"

* * *

 _Boot Sector Launch_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All "Rokket" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF. You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Special Summon up to 2 "Rokket" monsters with different names from your hand in Defense Position._  
 _● If your opponent controls more monsters than you do: Special Summon "Rokket" monsters with different names from your GY in Defense Position, up to the difference._  
 _You can only use this effect of "Boot Sector Launch" once per turn._

* * *

"And now I activate it's effect! With it I can summon two rokkets from my hand! Come Shelrokket, and Autorokket!"

A yellow shell, and a pink shell rokkets appeared.

* * *

 _Shelrokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then destroy 1 monster in the column this card was in, and if you do, destroy any monsters in that card's adjacent zones. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Shelrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Shelrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

 _Autorokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then send 1 Spell/Trap on the field to the GY. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Autorokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Autorokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Due to Boot Sector Launch's effect rokket monsters gain 300 attack, and defense points!" Varis called.

 _Shelrokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1100 + 300 = 1400/DEF: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**_

 _Autorokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1600 + 300 = 1900/DEF: 1000 + 300 = 1300)**_

"And now appear the future circuit that lights up my path!" Varis called as the circuit appeared. "The summoning conditions are 2 Dark attribute Dragon monsters! I set Shelrokket, and Autorokket in the Link Markers!"

The two flew up to the top, and bottom markers.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Dillingerous Dragon!" Varis called as a blue dragon that has a gun barrel body like Borreload appeared roaring with 1600 attack points.

* * *

 _Dillingerous Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link_ _Rating 2_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _Link Arrow: Up, Bottom_

 _2 DARK Dragon monsters_

 _Once per turn, during your opponent's End Phase: You can target 1 opponent's Attack Position monster that did not declare an attack this turn; destroy that target, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field. If a "Rokket" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field while this card is in the GY: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

"That's a new one." Gunslinger admitted seeing it.

"I place 2 cards face-down, and end my turn." Varis ended his turn.

Gunslinger 1st Turn:

"Okay, _amigo,_ my turn!" Gunslinger called drawing. "And I'll start by summoning Sniffer Dragon!"

The red cybernetic dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Sniffer Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 400_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Sniffer Dragon" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Sniffer Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"And when this dragon is summoned I can add another Sniffer Dragon from my _Cubierta_ to my hand!" Gunslinger called adding the second copy, "And next up I'll discard Metalrokket Dragon to summon Defrag Dragon!"

A dragon with green like diamond wings appeared.

* * *

 _Defrag Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 600_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 other monster from your hand to the GY. You can only Special Summon "Defrag Dragon" once per turn this way. If this card is in your GY: You can banish 3 monsters from your GY with the same name, except "Defrag Dragon"; Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Defrag Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"And then next up I'll activate Borrel Regenerator!" Gunslinger called playing the equip spell.

* * *

 _Borrel Regenerator_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 "Rokket" monster in your GY; Special Summon it and equip it with this card, but banish it when this card leaves the field. If this card is sent to the GY because the equipped monster is destroyed: You can draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "Borrel Regenerator" once per turn._

* * *

"With it a rokket comes back from the graveyard! Come back Metalrokket Dragon!" Gunslinger called as the bullet appeared.

* * *

 _Metalrokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then destroy all your opponent's cards in the column this card was in. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Metalrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Metalrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"And then due to Boot Sector Launch's effect it gains 300 attack, and defense points!" Gunslinger reminded.

 _Metalrokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1700 + 300 = 2000/DEF: 1400 + 300 = 1700)**_

"Interesting." Varis grinned. "Your quite a duelist."

"Well now, _amigo,_ I'll kick things up! Appear the Circuit of the West!" Gunslinger called as the circuit appeared. "The summoning Conditions are 3 Dark Dragons! I set Metalrokket, Sniffer Dragon, and Defrag Dragon in the Link Markers!"

The three flew up to the Down, Left, and Right Markers.

"Circuit Combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 3, Vorticular Drumgon!"

A yellow cybernetic cyborg dragon appeared roaring with 1000 attack points.

* * *

 _Vorticular Drumgon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _Link Arrows: Left, Right, Bottom_

 _3 DARK Dragon monsters_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can Draw 1 card, and if you do, you cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters in the zones this card points to during this turn. You can only use this effect of "Vorticular Drumgon" once per turn._

* * *

"Well Master Varis he nearly plays by your style." the green haired man remarked.

"Indeed this kid sure is one skilled player." the red haired woman agreed.

Gunslinger said, "When Vorticular Drumgon is Special Summoned, I can draw 1 card!"

He drew building his hand to 4 looking over. "Alright next up, I set two cards, and that's the end of my-"

"Dillingerous Dragon's ability activates!" Varis called suddenly. "As you have a monster in attack mode that didn't attack this turn that monster is destroyed, and you take damage equal to it's attack points!"

Dillingerous Dragon fired bullets that destroyed Gunslinger's Link Monster. **(Gunslinger: 3000)**

 ** _"Now you got no defense."_** Aqua said worried.

* * *

 **Gunslinger: 3000**

 **Varis: 4000**

* * *

Varis 2nd Turn:

Varis drew before calling, "I'll summon Sniffer Dragon!"

Sniffer Dragon appeared.

"Sniffer Dragon's ability activates! As it was summoned I can add 1 copy of Sniffer Dragon to my hand!" Varis said adding a second copy. "And now appear the future circuit that lights up my path!"

The circuit appeared, as Varis called, "The summoning conditions are at least 2 non-Token monsters! I set Sniffer Dragon, and LINK-2 Dilingerous Dragon in the Link Markers!"

The two entered the Link Markers.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 3, Triple Burst Dragon!" Varis called as the three turret like dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Triple Burst Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _Link Arrow: Up, Left, Bottom_

 _2+ monsters, except Tokens_

 _Once per turn, during the Damage Step, when a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was Special Summoned: You can Tribute this card, then target 1 Link-2 or lower monster in your GY; Special Summon it, then you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon monster from your hand._

* * *

"Huh?" Gunslinger asked surprised.

"And now Triple Burst Dragon attack Gunslinger directly!" Varis called as Triple Burst Dragon charged.

Gunslinger called, "Face-down open! Dimensional Prison!"

* * *

 _Dimensional Prison_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target that attacking monster; banish that target._

* * *

"With this when you attack, I can target your monster, and banish it!" Gunslinger called.

Varis countered, "Not good enough! Triple Burst Dragon's ability activates! When you play a Spell, Trap, or Monster ability when he battles that effect is negated!"

Gunslinger grunted as his trap failed to do anything as Triple Burst attacked. **(Gunslinger: 0600)**

 _'Man, I'm falling behind...'_ Gunslinger thought as he slowly stand up.

"I'm disappointed if this is all you can do." Varis told him narrowing his eyes, "You really believe you can Duel Playmaker at this stage?"

"How do you...?" Gunslinger asked.

"I looked over your profile, and I have to say it's quite promising, but if you want to duel Playmaker in one great battle you need to do better." Varis told him. "Now will you give up or continue?"

Gunslinger got up as he grinned, "Giving up isn't in my dictionary!"

"Then show me your resolve!" Varis called.

Gunslinger 2nd Turn:

"Okay draw!" Gunslinger called drawing. "And I'll use Boot Sector Launch's effect! I summon Rokkets from the grave as long as they fit the difference equal to the amount of monsters you have then mine! I summon Metalrokket!"

The dragon appeared.

"And then I summon Shelrokket Dragon!" Gunslinger called as the monster appeared, "And due to the effect of Boot Sector Launch it gains 300 attack, and defense points!"

 _Shelrokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1100 + 300 = 1400/DEF: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**_

 _Metalrokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1700 + 300 = 2000/DEF: 1400 + 300 = 1700)**_

"Appear the Circuit of the West!" Gunslinger called as the circuit appeared. "The Summoning Conditions are two rokkets! I set Metalrokket Dragon, and Shelrokket Dragon in the Link Markers!"

The two flew to the arrows.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Booster Dragon!"

Booster Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Booster Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _Link Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _2 "Rokket" monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up monster on the field; it gains 500 ATK/DEF. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. If this Link Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the GY: You can target 1 other Dragon monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Booster Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Then I activate the spell, World Legacy Succession!" Gunslinger called.

* * *

 _World Legacy Succession_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon it to your zone a Link Monster points to. You can only activate 1 "World Legacy Succession" per turn._

* * *

"With this I can bring back a monster from the graveyard that Booster Dragon points at! I summon Metalrokket Dragon!" Gunslinger called as Metalrokket appeared. "And due to the effect of Boot Sector Launch it gains 300 attack, and defense points!"

 _Metalrokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1700 + 300 = 2000/DEF: 1400 + 300 = 1700)**_

Varis grunted at this.

"Then I activate Booster Dragon's special ability!" Gunslinger called on. "Metalrokket gains 500 attack, and defense points! But I'll use Metalrokket's Special Ability! When targeted by a Link Monster it destroys itself, and all cards that are in the same collem as it are destroyed!"

Metalrokket turned to a bullet as it entered Booster Dragon who fired a blast that destroyed Varis' Triple Burst Dragon, and his face-down which is Magic Cylinder.

"Whoa, Magic Cylinder." Gunslinger said seeing that. "Good thing, I avoided that."

"Interesting..." Varis smirked.

"Now Booster Dragon attack Varis directly!" Gunslinger called as Booster Dragon charged, and slammed it's tail against Varis. **(Varis: 2100)**

Varis dusted his shoulder off.

"During the end of this turn, Metalrokket allows me to summon a different rokket to the field! Come Magnarokket Dragon!" Gunslinger called as the blue bullet dragon appeared, "Your turn, _amigo."_

* * *

 _Mangarokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then send 1 monster on the field to the GY. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Magnarokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Magnarokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

 _Magnarokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100/DEF: 1200 + 300 = 1500)**_

* * *

 **Gunslinger: 0600**

 **Varis: 2100**

* * *

Varis 3rd Turn:

"Not bad Gunslinger..." Varis said drawing as he smirked, "Well now I'll use Boot Sector Launch's ability! I revive Shelrokket, and Autorokket Dragon!"

The two appeared.

"Now I activate Dillingerous Dragon's effect in the graveyard!" Varis called. "Since I have summoned a rokket while it's in the graveyard it gets summoned!"

The dragon from before appeared.

"And now appear the future circuit that lights up my path!" Varis called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are at least 3 Effect Monsters! I set Link 2 Dillingerous Dragon, Shelrokket, and Autorokket Dragon in the Link Markers!"

The three entered the markers.

"My new wind that pierces through the closed world! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4 Borreload Dragon!"

At that Borreload Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Borreload Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _Link Arrows: Left, Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _3+ Effect Monsters_

 _Neither player can target this card with monster effects. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; it loses 500 ATK/DEF. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks an opponent's monster: You can place that opponent's monster in a zone this card points to and take control of it, but send it to the GY during the End Phase of the next turn._

* * *

 _'He even has Borreload!?'_ Gunslinger thought shocked. "I activate my face-down! Threatening Roar!"

* * *

 _Threatening Roar_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

"With this you can't attack this turn!" Gunslinger called.

Varis smirked, "Interesting. Alright it's your turn."

Gunslinger 3rd Turn:

Gunslinger drew as he looked looking surprised, _'I don't remember having this...'_

 ** _"I add it before the duel begin. Your going to need it."_ **Aqua told him having seeing his look.

Gunslinger looked before nodding, "Okay, I activate the spell Old West!"

* * *

 _Old West_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _While both players control 1 Link Monster, you can Special Summon 1 monster from your GY, and if you do: Link Summon 1 Link Monster from your opponent's Extra Deck._

* * *

"With this I summon Sniffer Dragon from the graveyard!" Gunslinger called as one of the Sniffer Dragons appeared. "And I can Link Summon a monster from your Extra Deck!"

"Wait what?" Varis asked shocked.

"From Master Varis' Extra Deck?" the red haired woman asked in shock.

"Appear the circuit of the West!" Gunslinger called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are at least two Effect Monsters! I set Sniffer Dragon, Magnarokket, and Link 2 Booster Dragon in the Link Makers!"

At that Booster Dragon duplicate to two as they flew up setting at the up, bottom, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows.

"Link Summon!" Gunslinger called. "Appear Link 4, Topologic Bomber Dragon!"

At that data streamed before they morphed into a brown machine like dragon with some yellow glowing likes, having curve wings, and some spikes on his back appeared roaring with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Topologic Bomber Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _Link Arrows: Up, Bottom, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _2+ Effect Monsters_  
 _If another monster is Special Summoned to a zone a Link Monster points to, while this monster is on the field: Destroy all monsters in the Main Monster Zones, also your other monsters cannot attack for the rest of this turn. After damage calculation, if this card attacked an opponent's monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK._

* * *

The Knights of Hanoi looked shocked about this.

"Whoa..." Gunslinger said in shock.

 ** _"So that's one of the Cyberses he used against me, and my kind!"_** Aqua called.

Gunslinger checked out the effect of Bomber Dragon, and remarked, "And a _peligroso_ one at that. Okay. Topologic Bomber Dragon attack Borreload Dragon! Ultimate Malicious Code!"

Bomber Dragon charged a blast.

"Both of them will be destroyed!" the blue haired man called.

"Yeah, but Varis won't survive!" Gunslinger called. "Because as soon as the battle is over he takes damage equal to Borreload's attack points!"

"I activate the trap card, Bomber Barrage!" Varis called.

* * *

 _Bomber Barrage_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When you would take effect damage: You can inflict the same amount of damage to your opponent. If there is a face-up "Topologic" monster on the field: This card cannot be negated._

* * *

"So now since I'm taking effect damage you take it with me! And since there is a Topologic Monster on the field it can't be negated!" Varis revealed.

"What?" Gunslinger asked shocked.

"They both take 3000! If they do...!" the red haired woman stopped as the two dragons destroyed each other.

* * *

 **Gunslinger: 0000**

 **Varis: 0000**

 **DRAW!**

* * *

Gunslinger knelled a bit stunned, "So... This is the power of the Knights of Hanoi."

Seeing feet stopped in front of him he looked up seeing Varis was in front of him before offering Gunslinger a hand who accepted being helped standing up. "You are quite a duelist. I am glad to have dueled you for myself."

Gunslinger rubbed his head saying, "Getting stronger every day, _amigo."_

"Well I like to talk to you in person. Not here in LINK VRAINS." Varis told him. "You know where we can talk?"

Gunslinger smiled, "Yes. Just go to _Amigo Taco Rivera_. That's where I am."

Varis nodded as he told his comrades, "Knights we're outta here."

The four nodded as they logged out.

 ** _"Are you sure that was a good idea?"_** Aqua asked him nervously.

"I'm sure." Gunslinger nodded before saying, "Well I'll see you sometime."

 ** _"Actually I'll be in your Duel Disk."_** Aqua told him which made him nod before logging out.

* * *

 _Outside of LINK VRAINS..._

Diego exited where Berto, and Rosa were at.

"The duel was a tie. You okay?" Rosa asked him.

Diego nodded to her, "Yes _Mamá._ But Varis wants to talk with me in person here."

Berto looked shocked as he asked, "Then should we call the Police?'

"No Berto. They bring no harm to our son. So we should bring no harm to them. We better prepare the shop for them." Rosa told him which made nod reluctantly.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Hearing the door at the front of the restaurant open they turned to see it was a man.

He has light-blue eyes and has white hair that spikes backwards at the sides, with purple-blue highlights while wearing a pink v-neck shirt underneath a light grey suit jacket, with black trousers that ends above his ankles and white shoes.

"Are you... Varis?" Diego asked him.

The man nodded, "But here in the real world, I am Ryoken Kogami. And you are?"

"My name here is Diego Rivera!" Diego answered.

"Ah now I know why the name 'Rivera' is familiar." Ryoken said sitting down. "Long before any of this happened my father would take me, and himself out to eat here."

"Your dad?" Berto asked.

"Kiyoshi Kogami. A researcher at SOL Technologies." Ryoken answered. "He has passed on unfortunately."

"Oh... Sorry _amigo_." Diego told him.

Ryoken said, "But we're not here to talk about that. I merely ask for some assistance."

"What kind of assistance?" Diego asked him.

"I had to test you so that you have what it takes. And now I know your skills you can." Ryoken told him. "You must join the Knights of Hanoi."

That shocked the three. They were clearly not expecting that.

"Join you?" Diego asked him.

Ryoken answered, "Creations of my father known as the Ignis are preparing to declare war on humanity. Do you know of something known as the Lost Incident?"

"Yes. It was over the news before we had Diego." Rosa answered.

"I see. My father had created 6 Ignis from this incident. SOL Technologies covered it up when I reported it." Ryoken told them. "I tried to destroy LINK VRAINS before to stop them, but you likely know how that ended up."

"Yeah. Playmaker stopped you." Diego nodded.

"And now with the Hanoi Tower out of commission we need to hurry to defeat the Ignis. Thankfully 3 are on our side." Ryoken told them. "The Dark Ignis, the Fire Ignis, and the Water Ignis are aiding to create peace."

"So... There made from different attributes of Duel Monsters?" Rosa asked him.

"Indeed." Ryoken nodded.

"But why want my help?" Diego asked him.

"You took down one of SOL Technologies' Bounty Hunters who are hunting for Playmaker, and the Ignis." Ryoken answered. "They plan to terminate them. And we need to beat them to it. We have detected where two of them are but we need to be prepared."

"So your having Diego in this so you can terminate those two Ignis?" Berto asked him.

"Yes." Ryoken nodded. "It's what father wanted when he learned they can lie. With them being AI of free will, and are created to be humanity's successor we need to stop them before it's too late."

"But have you thought of going over peaceful negotiations?" Diego asked him. "Don't get me wrong, _amigo,_ I want to help you, but I can't eliminate someone real person or not."

"They won't listen no matter what we do." Ryoken told him.

"Well I'll join, but only if we discuss things of peace with them." Diego told him. "And most likely that this is serious business."

Ryoken nodded before handing him a card, "That's my card in VRAINS be sure to install it on your account, and that way I can inform you of when we'll strike."

He walked off as Diego looked at the card before seeing card, and sees it was Topologic Bomber Dragon along with a small note: _'You'll make good use of this card.'_

* * *

Duel:

 **Gunslinger vs Varis**

The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.

 **Turn 1: Varis**  
Varis activates the Field Spell "Boot Sector Launch". Due to its effect, "rokket" monsters will gain 300 ATK/DEF while it is active. Varis then activates the first effect of "Boot Sector", Special Summoning "Autorokket Dragon" (1600 → 1900/1000 → 1300) and "Shelrokket Dragon" (1100 → 1400/2000 → 2300) from his hand in Defense Position. Varis uses "Shelrokket" and "Autorokket" to Link Summon "Dillingerous Dragon" (1600/LINK-2/↑↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Varis Sets two cards.

 **Turn 2:** **Gunslinger**  
Gunslinger draws, and subsequently Normal Summons "Sniffer Dragon" (800/400). As "Sniffer Dragon" was Normal or Special Summoned, he activates its effect to add another copy of "Sniffer Dragon" from his Deck to his hand. Gunslinger activates the effect of "Defrag Dragon" in his hand, sending another monster from his hand to the GY to Special Summon it. He sends "Metalrokket Dragon" to the GY to Special Summon "Defrag Dragon" in Attack Position (1000/600).

He then activates the Equip Spell "Borrel Regenerator", Special Summoning "Metalrokket" (1700 → 2000/1400 → 1700) in Attack Position and equipping to it. Gunslinger uses his three monsters to Link Summon "Vorticular Drumgon" (1000/LINK-3/←↓→), and activates its effect as it was Special Summoned to draw a card. He sets two cards.

During his End Phase, Varis activates the effect of "Dillingerous Dragon" as Gunslinger's monsters did not declare an attack this turn, and chose one Attack Position monster Gunslinger controls, destroy it, and inflict damage to Gunslinger equal to it's ATK. He targets "Vorticular Drumgon". (Gunslinger: 4000 → 3000 LP).

 **Turn 3: Varis  
** Varis draws. He then Normal Summons his own copy of "Sniffer Dragon" (800/400). As "Sniffer Dragon" was Normal or Special Summoned, he activates its effect to add another copy of "Sniffer Dragon" from his Deck to his hand. Varis uses the Link-2 "Dillingerous Dragon" and "Sniffer Dragon" to Link Summon "Triple Burst Dragon" (2400/LINK-3/↑←↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. **  
**

"Triple Burst Dragon" attacks directly, but Gunslinger activates his face-down "Dimensional Prison" to remove "Triple Burst Dragon" from play. As Gunslinger activated an effect during the Damage Step when "Triple Burst Dragon" is battling, Varis activates its effect to negate that effect. The attack continues. (Gunslinger: 3000 → 600 LP).

 **Turn 4:** **Gunslinger  
** Gunslinger draws. He then activates the second effect of "Boot Sector Launch", Special Summoning "Rokket" monsters from his GY in Defense Position, up to the difference in monsters. There is a difference of one monster so, he Special Summons "Metalrokket" (1700 → 2000/1400 → 1700). He then Normal Summons "Shelrokket Dragon" (1100 → 1400/2000 → 2300).

Gunslinger uses "Shelrokket" and "Metalrokket" to Link Summon "Booster Dragon" (1900 ATK/LINK-2/↙↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. Gunslinger activates the Spell Card, "World Legacy Succession" to Special Summon "Metalrokket" (1700 → 2000/1400 → 1700) from his Graveyard to a Main Monster Zone, "Booster Dragon" is pointing at. He activates the effect of "Booster Dragon", targeting "Metalrokket" in an attempt to increase its ATK/DEF by 500, with him then chaining the Quick Effect of "Metalrokket" as it was targeted by a Link Monster's effect.

"Metalrokket" destroys itself along with all cards Varis controls in the same column, namely "Triple Burst Dragon", and one of Varis face-downs. "Triple Burst Dragon", and the face-down "Magic Cylinder" were destroyed. "Booster Dragon" attacks directly. (Varis: 4000 → 2100 LP). During the End Phase, Gunslinger activates the effect of "Metalrokket" in his GY as it was destroyed this turn, allowing him to Special Summon a new, differently-named "rokket" from his Deck. He Special Summons "Magnarokket Dragon" (1800 → 2100/1200 → 1500) in Defense Position.

 **Turn 5:** **Varis  
** Varis draws. He then activates the second effect of "Boot Sector Launch", Special Summoning "Autorokket Dragon" (1600 → 1900/1000 → 1300) and "Shelrokket Dragon" (1100 → 1400/2000 → 2300) from his GY in Defense Position. As a "Rokket" monster was Special Summoned while "Dillingerous Dragon" is in his GY, he activates its effect, Special Summoning it (1600/↑↓), but it is banished when it leaves the field. Varis uses "Shelrokket", "Autorokket" and the Link-2 "Dillingerous Dragon" to Link Summon "Borreload Dragon" (3000/LINK-4/←↙↘→) to the Extra Monster Zone.

Gunslinger activates his face-down "Threatening Roar" to prevent Varis from attacking this turn.

 **Turn 6: Gunslinger  
** Gunslinger draws "Old West", and subsequently activates it to Special Summon 1 monster from his GY, and then Link Summon a Link Monster from Varis' Extra Deck. He Special Summons "Sniffer Dragon" (800/400). Gunslinger uses the Link-2 "Booster Dragon", "Magnarokket" and "Sniffer Dragon" to Link Summon "Topologic Bomber Dragon" (3000/LINK-4/↑↙↓↘) from Varis' Extra Deck to the Extra Monster Zone.

"Bomber Dragon" attacks "Borreload Dragon". While both monsters will be destroyed the effect of "Bomber Dragon" will activate as it's attacking an opponent's monster to inflict damage to Varis equal to the ATK of "Borreload". Both monsters destroyed each other in a Double KO. As Varis is about to take effect damage he activates his face-down, "Bomber Barrage" to inflict the same amount of damage to Gunslinger. Since there is a face-up "Topologic" monsters on the field this card cannot be negated. (Gunslinger: 600 → 0 LP). (Varis: 2100 → 0 LP).

The duel ends in a DRAW.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter two guys! Next up before we head in to the Knights of Hanoi plot Diego is gonna get prep! Be sure to review!**


	3. Marincess Battle!

**Chapter three of Pistolero de LINK VRAINS! This is where Diego gets prepared for what is to come! ENJOY!**

* * *

It had been two days ever since Diego, Rosa, and Berto had met Ryoken. Desván was horrified to learn what happened, and lectured Diego to accept giving help to the Knights of Hanoi only to be called out by Victoria who reminds Desván that Diego only wants to do what he can to help. Desván reluctantly agrees, but warns Diego that if the Knights of Hanoi do any funny business he will log Diego out no question, and ban him from LINK VRAINS for more then a while which Berto argued with him. While Berto, and Desván were arguing Coco, and Miguel wished their brother luck, and he had a message on his Duel Disk which he excused himself, and ran upstairs before Desván, and Berto can register what happened.

Once in his room Diego checked, and what emerged from his Duel Disk was Aqua surprising him, "You can do that _señorita?_ "

 ** _"As much as I can here, and in LINK VRAINS."_** Aqua answered. **_"Varis sent you a message where the Ignis are at, and are expecting us in 10 minutes at the location."_**

"Okay. Once I tell me _Familia_ we'll get to LINK VRAINS, and head for it." Diego told her.

Hearing a throat being cleared they turned where Rosa is giving a slight smile, "I'll tell them, _niho,_ you go ahead, and help Varis. But remember: _Mantente cerca, y cuidado."_

 _"Si,_ _Mamá."_ Diego smiled sitting on his LINK VRAINS chair, and called, "Into the VRAINS!"

* * *

 _Now entering LINK VRAINS..._

Gunslinger appeared to a Waterfall like location, and looked around, "This is where we meet him?"

 ** _"No."_** Gunslinger looks to see Aqua floated in front of him, **_"I can't be certain your ready for what lies ahead. One of the Ignis might be the Light Ignis so I need to make sure your ready."_**

"Your challenging me to a Duel?" Gunslinger asked surprised.

When he said that water floated from the lake as it formed into a water like woman wearing a water dress as she took her place it's arm, _**"Just to make sure your ready."**_

Gunslinger nods as he gets ready while the Master Duel layout appears.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Echo (Dr. Gaster))**

 **Gunslinger: 4000**

 **Aqua: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Gunslinger 1st Turn:

"Alright _s_ _eñorita,_ I go first!" Gunslinger drew, and called, "I activate the field spell, Mystic Plasma Zone!"

* * *

 _Mystic Plasma Zone_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Increase the ATK of all DARK monsters by 500, and decreases their DEF by 400._

* * *

"While it's on the field, all dark attribute monsters gain 500 attack points, and lose 400 defense points!" Gunslinger called, "And then I'll summon Gateway Dragon!"

A golden gate appeared before it opened showing a brown dragon.

* * *

 _Gateway Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If your opponent controls a Link Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Gateway Dragon" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower DARK Dragon monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Gateway Dragon: **(ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100/DEF: 1400 - 400 = 1000)**_

"And then I'll activate Gateway Dragon's _habilidad especial!"_ Gunslinger declared, "I can summon a level 4 or lower dark attribute dragon from my hand! Come to the field, Mangarokket Dragon!"

At that thee blue bullet dragon appeared ready.

* * *

 _Mangarokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then send 1 monster on the field to the GY. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Magnarokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Magnarokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

 _Mangarokket Dragon:_ _ **(ATK: 1800 + 500 = 2300/DEF: 1200 - 400 = 800)**_

"And now I activate the Continuous Spell, Supply Squad!" Gunslinger called.

* * *

 _Supply Squad_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, if a monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: Draw 1 card._

* * *

"So now once a turn when a monster I have is _destruido,_ I can draw 1 card!" Gunslinger told her. "Now I place 2 cards down, and it's your turn!"

Aqua 1st Turn:

 ** _"You set up quite a line Gunslinger. But make no mistake, I won't hold back."_** Aqua told him as the water figure drew, and her hand appeared, **_"I'll summon Marincess Sea Star!"_**

A woman wearing a purple dress appeared.

* * *

 _Marincess Sea Star_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 400_

 _You can send this card from your hand to the GY, then target 1 "Marincess" monster you control; it gains 800 ATK until the end of this turn. You can use this effect of "Marincess Sea Star" up to twice per turn._

* * *

 ** _"And appear the Circuit of the Waters!"_** Aqua called as the circuit appeared, **_"The summoning conditions is a level 4 or lower Marincess! I set Sea Star in the Link Marker!"_**

The monster flew to the bottom Link Arrow.

 _ **"Link Summon! Appear Link 1!"**_ Aqua called as as a woman wearing a blue dress appeared, **_"Marincess Blue Slug!"_**

* * *

 _Marincess Blue Slug_

 _Water Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _Link Arrows: Bottom_

 _1 Level 4 or lower "Marincess" monster_  
 _You can only Link Summon "Marincess Blue Slug(s)" once per turn. If this card is Link Summoned: You can target 1 "Marincess" monster in your GY, except "Marincess Blue Slug"; add it to your hand, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except WATER monsters._

* * *

 ** _"Now I activate Blue Slug's special ability!"_** Aqua called, **_"When she's Link Summoned, I can add 1 Marincess monster from my graveyard, and add it to my hand! I add Sea Star!"_**

She adds the card.

"She added it easily." Gunslinger said to himself.

 ** _"And now I use Marincess Sea Horse's effect in my hand!"_** Aqua called, **_"I can summon this card next to Blue Slug's link!"_**

A blue dressed woman appeared smiling.

* * *

 _Marincess Sea Horse_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) to your zone a "Marincess" Link Monster points to. You can only Special Summon "Marincess Sea Horse" once per turn this way. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 WATER monster from your hand to your zone a "Marincess" Link Monster points to. You can only use this effect of "Marincess Sea Horse" once per turn._

* * *

 ** _"Appear again the Circuit of the Waters!"_** Aqua called as the circuit appeared again, **_"The summoning conditions are 2 Water Monsters! I set Blue Slug, and Sea Horse in the Link Markers!"_**

The two flew up to the left, and bottom arrows.

 ** _"Link Summon! Come Link 2! Marincess_ _Coral Anemone!"_** Aqua called as a orange haired woman wearing a jellyfish like dress appeared smiling.

* * *

 _Marincess Coral A_ _nemone_

 _Water Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _Link Arrows: Left, Bottom_

 _2 WATER monsters_

 _You can target 1 WATER monster with 1500 or less ATK in your GY; Special Summon it to your zone this card points to, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except WATER monsters. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can target 1 "Marincess" card in your GY, except "Marincess Coral Anemone"; add it to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Marincess Coral Anemone" once per turn._

* * *

 ** _"And now I activate Coral Anemone's special ability! I can summon a water monster from my graveyard to where it points to as long as it has 1500 or less attack points!"_** Aqua called, **_"I summon Marincess Sea Horse!"_**

The blue dressed Cyberse reappeared.

 ** _"Appear the third time the Circuit of the Waters!"_** Aqua called as the circuit appeared again, **_"The summoning conditions are at least 2 Water Monsters! I set Link 2_** ** _Coral Anemone_** ** _, and Sea Horse in the Link Markers!"_**

The two flew up to the left, right, and bottom arrows.

 ** _"Link Summon! Come Link 3! Marincess_ _Marbled Rock!"_** Aqua called as a spiky haired woman wearing armor appeared.

* * *

 _Marincess Marbled Rock_

 _Water Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _Link Arrows: Left, Bottom, Right_

 _2+ WATER monsters_  
 _You can target 1 "Marincess" card in your GY, except "Marincess Marbled Rock"; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Marincess Marbled Rock" once per turn. When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can send 1 "Marincess" monster from your hand to the GY; monsters cannot be destroyed by that battle, also you take no battle damage from that battle._

* * *

 _"Oh Dios mío!"_ Gunslinger gasped, "A Link 3 already!?"

 _ **"I told you I wasn't going easy on you Gunslinger."**_ Aqua reminded him. _**"I use Coral Anemone's ability to add Blue Slug back to my Extra Deck!"**_

The card was added back.

 ** _"And I activate, Different Dimension Deepsea Trench!"_** Aqua called playing a continuous spell of her own.

* * *

 _Different Dimension Deepsea Trench_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _When this card resolves: Banish 1 WATER monster from your hand, Graveyard, or face-up on your field. Then, when this face-up card is destroyed: Special Summon that banished monster to your side of the field._

* * *

 _ **"So now I banish a Water monster from my graveyard, hand, or field. And when this card is destroyed, I can summon the monster I banished with it's effect! I banish Coral**_ ** _A_ _nemone!"_** Aqua declared as the card appeared before being absorbed in the spell, **_"Let's battle! Marbled Rock attacks Gateway Dragon!"_**

Marbled Rock made the attack as it destroyed Gateway Dragon as Gunslinger grunted. **(Gunslinger: 3600)**

"Well since you destroyed my monster, _amigo,_ Supply Squad allows me to draw 1 card!" Gunslinger reminded drawing.

 _ **"I'll place 2 cards face-down, and end my turn."** _Aqua ended her turn.

* * *

 **Gunslinger: 3600**

 **Aqua: 4000**

* * *

Gunslinger 2nd Turn:

Gunslinger drew, and nods. "Okay I summon Hibernation Dragon!"

A dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Hibernation Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _f this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon monster in your GY; add it to your hand. While you control no Link Monsters, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 DARK Dragon Link Monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Hibernation Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

 _Hibernation Dragon: **(ATK: 600 + 500 = 1100/DEF: 1500 - 400 = 1100)**_

"When this card is summoned _s_ _eñorita,_ I can add a level 4 or lower or lower dragon in my graveyard from my graveyard to my hand!" Gunslinger said adding back Gateway Dragon, "Then since you have a Link Monster on your field, I can summon Gateway Dragon again!"

Gateway Dragon reappeared.

 _Gateway Dragon: **(ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100/DEF: 1400 - 400 = 1000)**_

"And now I activate my face-down! Squib Draw!" Gunslinger called.

* * *

 _Squib Draw_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Rokket" monster you control; destroy it, and if you do, draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Squib Draw" per turn._

* * *

"By destroying Magnarokket, I can draw 2 cards!" Gunslinger drew twice as Magnarokket shattered, "Then Supply Squad's effect allows me to draw 1 more card!"

He drew building his hand to 4.

"And now I discard Red-Eyes Dragon from my hand to summon Defrag Dragon!" Gunslinger called as Defrag Dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Defrag Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 600_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 other monster from your hand to the GY. You can only Special Summon "Defrag Dragon" once per turn this way. If this card is in your GY: You can banish 3 monsters from your GY with the same name, except "Defrag Dragon"; Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Defrag Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

 _ **"Red-Eyes Black Dragon?"** _Aqua asked surprised.

"And now appear the Circuit of the West!" Gunslinger called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are at least 2 level 4 or lower dragons except Tokens! I set Defrag Dragon, and Gateway Dragon in the Link Markers!"

The two flew to the Bottom, and Right arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Twin Triangle Dragon!" Gunslinger called as a dragon with triangles on his arms appeared.

* * *

 _Twin Triangle Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _Link Arrows: Bottom, Right_

 _2 Level 4 or lower Dragon monsters, except Tokens_  
 _When this card is Link Summoned: You can pay 500 LP, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster in your GY; Special Summon it to your zone this card points to, but it cannot attack this turn, also it has its effects negated._

* * *

 _Twin Triangle Dragon: **(ATK: 1200 + 500 = 1700)**_

"And now I activate Twin Triangle Dragon's special ability!" Gunslinger called as he glowed, "By paying 500 points, I can summon a level 5 or higher monster from my graveyard, and summon it to where Twin Triangle points to! I _convocar_ Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

A dragon like the name says appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes B. Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

* * *

 _Red-Eyes B. Dragon: **(ATK: 2400 + 500 = 2900/DEF: 2000 - 400 = 1600)**_

"But he won't be staying! At least not at the way he is!" Gunslinger called, "Because I'm sacrificing him to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

At that a six-armored version appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard._

* * *

"And for each dragon in my graveyard he gains 300 _puntos de ataque!"_ Gunslinger revealed as the monsters appeared from the graveyard filling in Darkness Dragon as it roared.

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 2400 + 500 + (300 * 4) = 4100/DEF: 2000 - 400 = 1600)**_

 _ **"4100 attack points?"** _Aqua asked in shock.

"And now appear again the Circuit of the West!" Gunslinger called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are at least 2 non-Token monsters! I set Hibernation Dragon, and LINK-2 Twin Triangle Dragon in the Link Markers!"

The two entered the Link Markers.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 3, Triple Burst Dragon!" Gunslinger called as the three turret like dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Triple Burst Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _Link Arrow: Up, Left, Bottom_

 _2+ monsters, except Tokens_

 _Once per turn, during the Damage Step, when a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was Special Summoned: You can Tribute this card, then target 1 Link-2 or lower monster in your GY; Special Summon it, then you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Triple Burst Dragon: **(ATK: 2400 + 500 = 2900)**_

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 4100 + (300 * 2) = 4700)**_

Aqua grunted not expecting this.

"And now battle! Red-Eyes attack Marbled Rock! Inferno Darkfire!" Gunslinger called as Darkness Dragon aimed the blast.

Aqua called, **_"I activate Marbled Rock's special ability!"_**

 _"Que?"_ Gunslinger asked.

 _ **"By sending Marincess Sea Horse from my hand to the graveyard, Marbled Rock isn't destroyed, and I don't take any damage!"**_ Aqua told her opponent as the attack hit but didn't dealt damage.

"In that case Triple Burst Dragon attacks Marbled Rock!" Gunslinger called.

Triple Burst charged the attack at Marbled destroying her on the spot. **(Aqua: 3600)**

"She didn't use Marbled Rock's ability again?" Gunslinger asked confused.

Aqua answered, **_"I watched your Duel with Varis, and he used his own's ability to negate the effect of a card that tries to activate when it battles. And now I activate my face-down, Marincess Snow!"_**

* * *

 _Marincess Snow_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a "Marincess" Link Monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: Target 1 of those monsters; Special Summon 1 "Marincess" Link Monster from your Extra Deck with a lower Link Rating than that target (this is treated as a Link Summon), and if you do, it is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. You can only activate 1 "Marincess Snow" per turn._

* * *

 ** _"So now I can summon a Marincess Link Monster from my Extra Deck as long as that monster's Link Rating is lower then the destroyed Marincess Marbled Rock!"_** Aqua told him, **_"I summon Blue Slug!"_**

The first Link Monster appeared in place.

"So that's why she shuffled her back to her Extra Deck." Gunslinger said seeing this. "Just so she can summon it again in-case Marbled Rock is destroyed."

 ** _"And that's not the ending of it. Since Blue Slug was summoned by this effect, it can't be effected to your cards."_** Aqua added to him as Gunslinger nodded at that.

"Okay I end my turn. And now Magnarokket's ability activates!" Gunslinger called, "When it's destroyed during the end phase, I can summon a different rokket from my Deck! I pick Shelrokket Dragon!"

The yellow dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Shelrokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then destroy 1 monster in the column this card was in, and if you do, destroy any monsters in that card's adjacent zones. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Shelrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Shelrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

 _Shelrokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1100 + 500 = 1600/DEF: 2000 - 400 = 1600)**_

Aqua 2nd Turn:

 ** _"My turn."_** Aqua said as the water figure drew, and she nodded, **_"I activate my face-down, Double Cyclone!"_**

* * *

 _Double Cyclone_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap Card you control and 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy them._

* * *

 ** _"So now I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap on my field, and destroy one on your's!"_** Aqua told him.

Gunslinger grunted a bit hearing that.

 ** _"I destroy_ _Deepsea Trench, and your Field Spell!"_** Aqua cried as the two spells shattered, **_"And now as Deepsea Trench is destroyed Coral_** ** _Anemone appears again!"_**

Coral Anemone appears again beside Blue Slug.

 ** _"And then since Mystic Plasma Zone is now gone your monster's attack, and defense points revert to normal."_** Aqua added.

 _Shelrokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1600 - 500 = 1100/DEF: 1600 + 400 = 2000)**_

 _Triple Burst Dragon: **(ATK: 2900 - 500 = 2400)**_

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 4700 - 500 = 4200/DEF: 1600 + 400 = 2000)**_

 ** _"And then I use Coral Anemone's ability again!"_** Aqua called as what rose was Sea Horse, **_"Appear the Circuit of the Waters!"_**

The circuit appeared again.

 ** _"The summoning conditions are 2 Water Monsters! I set_** ** _Sea Horse_** ** _, and Blue Slug in the Link Markers!"_** Aqua called as the two flew to the Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right markers. **_"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Marincess Crystal Heart!"_**

At that a heart that is made of crystal, and has water around it appeared.

* * *

 _Marincess Crystal Heart_

 _Water Type  
_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 0_

 _Link Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _2 WATER monsters_

 _While this card is in the Extra Monster Zone, it is unaffected by your opponent's monster effects. When this card, or a "Marincess" Link Monster this card points to, is targeted for an attack: You can send 1 "Marincess" monster from your hand to the GY; that monster you control cannot be destroyed by that battle, also you take no battle damage from that battle. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can activate this effect; until the end of the Damage Step, that opponent's monster is unaffected by card effects, except its own._

* * *

"Huh?" Gunslinger asked seeing it, "No attack points?"

 ** _"While Crystal Heart is in the Extra Monster Zone it can't be effected to your effects."_ **Aqua told him. **_"And then by banishing my first Sea Horse from the graveyard, I can summon Sea Star next to Coral Anemone's Link!"_**

The monster appeared in place.

 ** _"And now appear the Circuit of the Waters!"_** Aqua called as the circuit appeared, **_"The summoning conditions are at least 2 Water monsters including Marincess Crystal Heart! I set Link 2 Marincess Coral Anemone, Sea Star, and Crystal Heart in the Link Markers!"_**

The two flew to the bottom-left, bottom-right, left, and right markers.

 ** _"Link Summon! Appear Link 4!"_** Aqua called as a woman appeared with a crystal heart at her chest, **_"Marincess Wonder Heart!"_**

* * *

 _Marincess Wonder Heart_

 _Water Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _Link Arrows: Left, Right, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

 _2+ WATER monsters, including "Marincess Crystal Heart"_

 _During damage calculation, if this card battles an opponent's monster (Quick Effect): You can target 1 "Marincess" Link Monster equipped to this card; this card cannot be destroyed by that battle, also you take no battle damage from that battle. After that battle, Special Summon the targeted card, but negate its effects. Once per turn, during the End Phase: You can target 1 "Marincess" Link Monster that was Special Summoned by this effect; equip it to this card. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can activate this effect; until the end of the Damage Step, that opponent's monster is unaffected by card effects, except its own. When another "Marincess" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can change the attack target to this card. If this card is destroyed: You can Special Summon 1 "Marincess Crystal Heart" from your GY._

* * *

"2400?" Gunslinger asked.

 ** _"As Coral Anemone was sent to the graveyard, I can use her Special Ability, and that's adding Sea Star back to my Extra Deck!"_** Aqua added as her Link Monster was shuffled. **_"Then the face-down, Jar of Avarice!"_**

* * *

 _Jar of Avarice_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 5 cards in your GY, except "Jar of Avarice"; shuffle all 5 into the Deck, then draw 1 card. You can only activate 1 "Jar of Avarice" per turn._

* * *

 ** _"So now I shuffle 5 cards from my graveyard back to my Deck, and draw 1 card!"_** Aqua called as Blue Slug, Coral Anemoe, Marbled Rock, Marincess Snow, and Deepsea Trench appeared before shuffling themselves, and Aqua drew building her hand at 4, **_"And now attack Triple Burst Dragon!"_**

Wonder Heart charged.

 ** _"And now as Wonder Heart attacks, I can send Sea Star from my hand to the graveyard to play her ability! That gives Wonder Heart 800 more attack points!"_** Aqua called as her monster powered up, **_"And when Wonder Heart battles your card effects cannot effect the monster it's fighting!"_**

 _Wonder Heart: **(ATK: 2400 + 800 = 3200)**_

Wonder Heart attacked destroying Triple Burst. **(Gunslinger: 2300)**

With another dragon in his graveyard Darkness Dragon powers up. **(ATK: 4200 + 300 = 4500)**

"Okay _s_ _eñorita,_ I use Supply Squad's effect to draw!" Gunslinger called as he drew to bring his hand at 2.

 ** _"You'll need it."_** Aqua told him, **_"I activate the Trap from my hand, Marincess Current!"_**

* * *

 _Marincess Current_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When your "Marincess" Link Monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Link Rating of that monster you control x 400, then, if you control a Link-2 or higher "Marincess" Link Monster and you destroyed an opponent's Link Monster by that battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's Link Rating x 500. If you control a Link-3 or higher "Marincess" Link Monster, you can activate this card from your hand._

* * *

"A Trap from the hand?" Gunslinger asked surprised.

 ** _"While I control a Link 3 or higher Marincess Link Monster, I can play this card from my hand. When a Marincess Link Monster, I control destroys one of your monsters in battle you take 400 points of damage for each Link Arrow it has!"_** Aqua told him, **_"Then since I control a Link 2 or higher Marincess Link Monster, and I destroyed your Link Monster by that battle you take 500 points of damage for each Link Arrow that destroyed monster has!"_**

Gunslinger looked shocked as the damage calculation appeared on his Duel Disk for him to read.

 **Damage: (400 * 4) + (500 * 3) = 3100**

"THAT amount of damage! That's a _peligroso_ trap!" Gunslinger cried, "But I won't be beaten that easily! I activate the Counter Trap, Wiretap!"

* * *

 _Wiretap_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a Trap Card is activated: Negate the activation, and if you do, shuffle that card into the Deck._

* * *

 ** _"What?"_** Aqua asked surprised.

"With it's effect your Trap Card's effect is negated, and re-shuffled to your Deck!" Gunslinger told her as Marincess Current was shuffled in Aqua's Deck.

 ** _"I see..."_** Aqua said admitting that caught her off-guard. **_"I set 1 card face-down, and end my turn."_**

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Lifeline by TFK)**

 **Gunslinger: 2300**

 **Aqua: 3600**

* * *

Gunslinger 3rd Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Gunslinger cried drawing getting his hand at 3. "I activate Hibernation Dragon's ability in my graveyard!"

 ** _"What?"_** Aqua asked.

"While I control no Link Monsters, I can banish this card to summon 1 from my graveyard!" Gunslinger told her. "Revive Triple Burst Dragon!"

Triple Burst reappeared in place.

 ** _"Well since two Dragons left your graveyard, Darkness Dragon loses points."_** Aqua reminded.

True to her word Darkness Dragon powered down due to Hibernation Dragon, and Triple Burst Dragon leaving the graveyard. **(ATK: 4500 - (300 * 2) = 3900)**

"Well I activate the trap, Dragoncarnation!" Gunslinger called.

* * *

 _Dragoncarnation_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 of your banished Dragon-Type monsters; add that target to your hand._

* * *

"I take a Dragon that is banished, and add it to my hand!" Gunslinger told her. "I add Hibernation Dragon!"

He added the dragon.

"And then, I'll summon him!" Gunslinger called as the monster appeared, "Due to it's effect, I add Gateway Dragon back to my hand!"

He add the card while Darkness Dragon loses more points. **(ATK: 3900 - 300 = 3600)**

"And now appear the circuit of the West!" Gunslinger called as the circuit, "The summoning conditions are 3 Dark Dragons! I set Triple Burst, Hibernation, and Shelrokket in the Link Markers!"

The three flew up to the Markers

"Circuit Combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 3, Vorticular Drumgon!"

The yellow cybernetic cyborg dragon appeared roaring with 1000 attack points.

* * *

 _Vorticular Drumgon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _Link Arrows: Left, Right, Bottom_

 _3 DARK Dragon monsters_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can Draw 1 card, and if you do, you cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters in the zones this card points to during this turn. You can only use this effect of "Vorticular Drumgon" once per turn._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can draw 1 card!" Gunslinger said drawing.

 _Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 3600 + (300 * 3) = 4500)**_

 _ **"His Dragon quickly regain the points it lost."**_ Aqua said impressed.

"And now I summon Gateway Dragon with it's ability!" Gunslinger called as the gate dragon appeared again, "Appear the Circuit of the West!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions are at least two Effect Monsters! I set Link 3 Vorticular Drumgon, and Gateway Dragon in the Link Makers!"

They flew to the Link Markers

"Link Summon!" Gunslinger called. "Appear Link 4, Topologic Bomber Dragon!"

At that Bomber Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Topologic Bomber Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _Link Arrows: Up, Bottom, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _2+ Effect Monsters_  
 _If another monster is Special Summoned to a zone a Link Monster points to, while this monster is on the field: Destroy all monsters in the Main Monster Zones, also your other monsters cannot attack for the rest of this turn. After damage calculation, if this card attacked an opponent's monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK._

* * *

 _Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 4500 + (300 * 2) = 5100)**_

 ** _"5100, and Bomber Dragon?"_** Aqua asked shocked.

"And now Bomber Dragon attack Wonder Heart! Ultimate Malicious Code!" Gunslinger called as Bomber Dragon charged up.

Aqua called, _**"I activate the trap from my hand, Marincess Wave!"**_

* * *

 _Marincess Wave_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you control a "Marincess" Link Monster: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; negate its effects (until the end of this turn), then, if you control a Link-2 or higher "Marincess" Link Monster, all face-up monsters you currently control are unaffected by your opponent's card effects until the end of this turn. If you control a Link-3 or higher "Marincess" Link Monster, you can activate this card from your hand._

* * *

 ** _"With this while I control a Marincess Link Monster, Bomber Dragon's abilities are negated till the end of this turn!"_** Aqua declared as Bomber Dragon was wrapped in water, **_"Then_** ** _since I have a Link 2 or higher Marincess Link Monster on the field, your monsters are not effected by your cards this turn!"_**

"That doesn't protect Wonder Heart from the attack!" Gunslinger reminded as Wonder Heart was destroyed. **(Aqua: 3000)**

 _ **"I activate Wonder Heart's Special Ability! I can summon Crystal Heart back from the graveyard!"**_ Aqua called as the heart appeared.

"Darkness Dragon attack Crystal Heart!" Gunslinger called as Darkness Dragon fired a blast.

 ** _"I activate my face-down, Negate Attack!"_** Aqua called as Crystal Heart was shielded.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

Gunslinger grinned, _"_ _Gracias_ , _señorita."_

 ** _"What for?"_** Aqua asked blinking having put in some translators on her data so she can understand the Spanish, Gunslinger is saying.

"This is the most funnest duel, I ever had in a long time." Gunslinger grinned. "Your really strong, and come at me full force."

 ** _"You... Think this duel is fun?"_** Aqua asked surprised.

Gunslinger nodded, "Yeah. Dueling is about having a good time. And right now I'm having the best time against someone like yourself."

If Aqua could she could blush a bit embarrassed that he said those things. She didn't think of dueling is for fun, and only uses it to defend herself. But with Gunslinger she begins seeing it differently, and also the reason that the Ignis can co-exist in humans. And with her ability to tell when someone's lying what Gunslinger is saying is the truth.

"Alright I set 2 cards, and end my turn." Gunslinger ended.

Aqua 3rd Turn:

Aqua nodded drawing as she look. **_"I activate the Spell, Crystal Treasure!"_**

* * *

 _Crystal Treasure_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _While you control 1 "Marincess Crystal Heart" or 1 "G Golem Crystal Heart", and there are no cards in your hand: Draw 1 card equal to the amount of monsters on the field._

* * *

 ** _"Since I control Crystal Heart, and there are no cards in my hand, I can draw a card for each monster on the field."_** Aqua said drawing 3 cards. _**"And then I'll summon Marincess Sea Horse!"**_

A third Sea Horse appeared.

 ** _"And then, I activate the Field Spell, Marincess Battle Ocean!"_** Aqua called.

* * *

 _Marincess Battle Ocean_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All "Marincess" monsters you control gain 200 ATK. Monsters equipped with a "Marincess" Link Monster(s) gain ATK equal to the total Link Rating of those equipped monsters x 300. "Marincess" Link Monsters you control that were Link Summoned using "Marincess Crystal Heart" as material are unaffected by your opponent's card effects. If a "Marincess" Link Monster(s) is Special Summoned to the Extra Monster Zone: You can target 1 of those monsters; equip up to 3 "Marincess" Link Monsters with different Link Ratings from your GY to that monster._

* * *

 ** _"All Marincess monsters gains 200 attack points!"_** Aqua told him.

 _Marincess Sea Horse: **(ATK: 1400 + 200 = 1600)**_

 _Marincess Crystal Heart: **(ATK: 0 + 200 = 200)**_

 ** _"And appear the Circuit of the Waters!"_** Aqua called as the circuit appeared, **_"The summoning conditions is a level 4 or lower Marincess! I set Sea Horse in the Link Marker!"_**

The monster flew to the Link Arrow.

 _ **"Link Summon! Appear Link 1!"**_ Aqua called as as a woman wearing a blue dress appeared, **_"Marincess Blue Slug!"_**

Blue Slug reappeared smiling.

 ** _"Blue Slug's ability! I add Sea Star to my hand!"_** Aqua called adding the card. **_"Appear again the Circuit of the Waters!"_**

The circuit appeared again, **_"The summoning conditions are 2 Water Monsters! I set Blue Slug, and Crystal Heart in the Link Markers!"_**

The two flew up to the arrows.

 ** _"Link Summon! Come Link 2! Marincess_ _Coral Anemone!"_** Aqua called as Coral Anemone appeared smiling. **_"Now I use her smiling to revive Crystal Heart to where she points to!"_**

Crystal Heart appeared.

Gunslinger grunted but called, "Bomber Dragon's ability activates! When a monster is Special Summoned next to that monster's Link all monster's in our Main Monster Zones are destroyed! Full Overlap!"

Bomber Dragon's wings glowed as they shined destroying Darkness Dragon, and Crystal Heart while Gunslinger drew from Supply Squad. Aqua called, **_"I activate Monster Reborn!"_**

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

 ** _"This revives Crystal Heart!"_** Aqua called as Crystal Heart appeared. **_"Appear the third time the Circuit of the Waters!"_**

The circuit appeared again, **_"The summoning conditions are at least 2 Water Monsters! I set Link 2_** ** _Coral Anemone_** ** _, and Crystal Heart in the Link Markers!"_**

The two flew up to the arrows.

 ** _"Link Summon! Come Link 3! Marincess_ _Marbled Rock!"_** Aqua called as Marbled Rock reappeared, **_"With her ability, I return Wonder Heart to my Extra Deck!"_**

Wonder Heart returned to her deck.

 _Marbled Rock: **(ATK: 2500 + 200 = 2700)**_

 ** _"Then Coral's ability adds Crystal Heart back to my Extra Deck!"_** Aqua called as Crystal Heart returned. **_"Now Battle Ocean's ability! I equip Marbled Rock up to three Link Monsters with different Link Ratings!"_**

Both Coral Anemone, and Blue Slug were equipped.

 _Marbled Rock: **(ATK: 2500 + (300 * 3) = 3400)**_

"Wait what?" Gunslinger asked surprised.

 ** _"Battle Ocean gives Marbled Rock 300 attack points equal to the amount of the Link Rating equipped on her."_** Aqua explained. **_"Now attack Bomber Dragon! And I'll use Sea Star's effect!"_**

 _Marbled Rock: **(ATK: 3400 + 800 = 4200)**_

The monster attacked destroying the monster as Gunslinger grunted. **(Gunslinger: 1100)**

"I activate my face-down, Quick Launch!" Gunslinger called.

* * *

 _Quick Launch_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, but it cannot attack, also destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"With this, I summon a Rokket from my Deck! I summon Metalrokket Dragon!" Gunslinger called as the purple dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Metalrokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then destroy all your opponent's cards in the column this card was in. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Metalrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Metalrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

 ** _"I end my turn."_** Aqua ended as Metalrokket shattered.

"During the end of this turn, Metalrokket allows me to summon a different rokket to the field! Come Autirokket Dragon!" Gunslinger called as the pink bullet dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Autorokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then send 1 Spell/Trap on the field to the GY. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Autorokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Autorokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

 **Gunslinger: 1100**

 **Aqua: 3100**

* * *

Gunslinger 4th Turn:

 _'Okay she has 3100 points, and I have no monsters save from Autorokket... Let this be the draw!'_ Gunslinger drew, and grinned, _'Yeah!'_

"I activate Hibernation's ability! I banish it to summon Twin Triangle again!" Triple Burst appeared, "Then I summon Magnarokket Dragon!"

The dragon appeared.

"Appear the circuit of the West! The summoning conditions are at least 3 effect monsters!" Gunslinger called as Twin Triangle Dragon, Magnarokket, and Autorokket flew to the Link Markers that are Up, Bottom, Bottom-Left, and, Left, "Link Summon! Appear Link 4! Borrelsword Dragon!"

At that a sword headed version of Borreload appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Borrelsword Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _Link Arrows: Up, Bottom, Bottom-Left, Left  
_

 _3+ Effect Monsters_

 _The first time this card would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed. After damage calculation, if this card battled an opponent's monster: You can make this card gain ATK equal to half the ATK of the opponent's monster it battled (until the end of this turn), then that opponent's monster's ATK becomes half its current ATK. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; change it to Defense Position, also if this effect is activated during your turn, this card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"And then, I activate Premature Burial!" Gunslinger cried.

* * *

 _Premature Burial_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

"By paying 800 points, _amigo_ , I can summon Autorokket from the graveyard!" Gunslinger called as Autorokket appeared. **(Gunslinger: 0300)** "And now I play Borrelsword's ability! By switching Autorokket from attack to defense mode he can attack twice! And as Autorokket is targeted by a Link Monster's effect, I destroy him, and send Battle Oceans to the graveyard!"

Aqua widen her eyes as the spell vanished while Gunslinger drew from Supply Squad.

 _Marbled Rock: **(ATK: 3400 - (300 * 3) - 200 = 2500)**_

"All I can say is... GG Aqua." Gunslinger smiled, "Borresword Dragon! End this duel!"

Borresword charged as Aqua looked on as she closed her eyes, _'Yes... He's the one who will change the Light Ignis' mind...'_

* * *

 **Gunslinger: 0300**

 **Aqua: 0000**

 **Gunslinger wins the duel!**

* * *

Gunslinger ran to Aqua to see if she's okay as the water figure vanished. He knelled asking, "Aqua? Are you okay...?"

Aqua floated up nodding, **_"Yes... You have taught me something, and you are ready... Come on we'll be late!"_**

Gunslinger nodded before they vanished.

* * *

Duel:

 **Gunslinger vs Aqua**

The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.

 **Turn 1: Gunslinger  
** Gunslinger draws "Mystic Plasma Zone", and subsequently activates it. So now all DARK monsters on the field will have their ATK increased by 500, and their DEF reduced by 400. Gunslinger Normal Summons "Gateway Dragon" (1600 → 2100/1400 → 1000). Gunslinger activates the effect of "Gateway Dragon" to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower DARK Dragon monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Mangarokket Dragon" (1800 → 2300/1200 → 800). Gunslinger then activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Supply Squad". So now once per turn whenever one of Gunslinger's monsters is destroyed by either battle or by card effect, he can draw 1 card. He then sets 2 cards.

 **Turn 2:** **Aqua  
** Aqua draws. She Normal Summons "Marincess Sea Star" (800/400). Aqua uses "Sea Star" to Link Summon "Marincess Blue Slug" (1500/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. As it was Link Summoned, the effect of "Blue Slug" lets her add "Sea Star" from her GY to her hand. Aqua then activates the effect of "Marincess Sea Horse" from her hand to Special Summon it to a zone a "Marincess" Link Monster points to (1400/1000). She uses "Sea Slug" and "Sea Horse" to Link Summon "Marincess Coral Anemone" (2000/LINK-2/←↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. She then activates the effect of "Coral Anemone"; targeting 1 WATER monster in her GY with 1500 or less ATK, and Special Summoning it to the zone it points to. She Special Summons "Blue Slug" (1500/LINK-1/↓).

Aqua then uses "Coral Anemone" and "Blue Slug" to Link Summon "Marincess Marbled Rock" (2500/LINK-3/←↓→). Since "Coral Anemone" was sent to the GY, its effect lets Aqua return "Blue Slug" from her GY to her Extra Deck. Aqua then activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Different Dimension Deepsea Trench", and once it resolves she banishes "Coral Anemone" from her GY. Whenever "Deepsea Trench" is destroyed, she can Special Summon the monster banished by this effect.

"Marbled Rock" attacks, and destroys "Gateway Dragon". (Gunslinger: 4000 → 3600 LP) The effect of "Supply Squad" activates allowing Gunslinger to draw 1 card. Aqua sets two cards.

 **Turn 3: Gunslinger  
** Gunslinger draws "Hibernation Dragon", and Normal Summons it (600 → 1100/1500 → 1100). The effect of "Hibernation Dragon" activates allowing Gunslinger to add a Level 4 or Lower DARK Dragon monster from his GY to his hand. He adds "Gateway Dragon", and Special Summons it (1600 → 2100/1400 → 1000) due to it's effect. Gunslinger activates his face-down, "Squib Draw" destroying "Magnarokket" to draw two cards. The effect of "Supply Squad" activates allowing Gunslinger to draw 1 card. Gunslinger discards "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" to Special Summon "Defrag Dragon" in Attack Position (1000 → 1500/600 → 200).

Gunslinger uses "Defrag Dragon", and "Gateway Dragon" to Link Summon "Twin Triangle Dragon" (1200/LINK-2/→↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Gunslinger activates the effect of "Twin Triangle Dragon", allowing him to pay 500 LP to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher monster from his GY with its effects negated. Gunslinger Special Summons "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" (2400 → 2900/2000 → 1600) to the zone below "Twin Triangle Dragon" (Gunslinger: 3600 → 3100 LP).

Gunslinger then tributes "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (2400 → 2900/2000 → 1600). Due to the effect of "Darkness Dragon" it gains 300 ATK for each Dragon monster in Gunslinger's graveyard. There are currently 4. (2900 → 4100/ 1600). Gunslinger uses Link-2 "Twin Triangle Dragon" with "Hibernation Dragon" to Link Summon "Triple Burst Dragon" (2400 → 2900/LINK-3/↑←↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. ("Darkness Dragon" (4100 → 4700))

"Darkness Dragon" attacks "Marbled Rock", but Aqua activates the effect of "Marbled Rock" sending a second copy of "Sea Horse" from her hand to the GY to prevent "Marbled Rock" from being destroyed by that battle, and not take any battle damage. "Triple Burst Dragon" attacks, and destroys "Marbled Rock". (Aqua: 4000 → 3600 LP)

As a "Marincess" Link Monster she controlled is destroyed, Aqua then activates her set "Marincess Snow", targeting a "Marincess" Link Monster in her GY and Special Summoning a "Marincess" Link Monster from her Extra Deck with a lower Link Rating than that target (which is also treated as a Link Summon) and that Link Monster will be unaffected by her opponent's card effects. Aqua targets the Link-3 "Marbled Rock" and Special Summons the Link-1 "Blue Slug" (1500/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone.

During the End Phase, Gunslinger activates the effect of "Magnarokket" in his GY as it was destroyed this turn, allowing him to Special Summon a new, differently-named "rokket" from his Deck. He Special Summons "Shelrokket Dragon" (1100 → 1600/2000 → 1600) in Defense Position. He sets a card.

 **Turn 4:** **Aqua  
** Aqua draws, "Double Cyclone", and subsequently activates it allowing her to target a Spell/Trap Card on both sides of the field, and destroy them. She destroys "Deepsea Trench", and "Mystic Plasma Zone" ("Darkness Dragon (4700 → 4200/1600 → 2000), "Triple Burst Dragon" (2900 → 2400/LINK-3/↑←↓), "Shelrokket Dragon" (1600 → 1100/1600 → 2000)) As "Deepsea Trench" is destroyed Aqua activates it's effect Special Summoning the banished "Coral Anemone" (2000/LINK-2/←↓)

She activates the effect of "Coral Anemone" to Special Summon "Sea Horse" (1400/1000) from her GY to where "Coral Anemone" points too. She uses "Sea Horse", and "Blue Slug" to Link Summon "Marinecess Crystal Heart" (0/LINK-2/↙↘). As it's in the Extra Monster Zone the effect of "Crystal Heart" prevents Gunslinger to effect it with his card effects. She then banishes her first "Sea Horse" to Special Summon "Sea Star" (800/400) next to the Link where "Coral Anemone" points at.

Aqua then uses "Crystal Heart", "Sea Star" and "Coral Anemone" to Link Summon "Marincess Wonder Heart" (2400/LINK-4/←↙↘→) to the Extra Monster Zone. Aqua activates the effect of "Coral Anemone" to add "Sea Star" back to her hand. Then she activates her face-down, "Jar of Avarice" to target 5 cards from her GY, and add them to her Deck, then draw 1 card. She adds "Blue Slug", "Coral Anemone", "Marbled Rock", "Marincess Snow", and "Deepsea Trench", and draws 1 card.

"Wonder Heart" attacks "Triple Burst Dragon". Aqua activates the effect of "Sea Star" in her hand, sending it to the GY to increase the ATK of "Wonder Heart" by 800 ("Wonder Heart": 2400 → 3200). The attack destroys "Triple Burst Dragon". (Gunslinger: 3100 → 2300 LP). ("Darkness Dragon" (4200 → 4500)) The effect of "Supply Squad" activates allowing Gunslinger to draw 1 card. Because a Link-3 or higher "Marincess" monster destroyed a monster by battle, Aqua activates the Trap Card "Marincess Current" from her hand. The effect of "Marincess Current" inflicts damage to Gunslinger equal to the Link Rating of that monster x 400 and since she controls a Link-2 or Higher "Marincess" it gets the additional effect of dealing damage equal to the destroyed monster's Link Rating x 500, so Gunslinger takes 3100 damage, but Gunslinger activates his face-down, "Wiretap" to negate the activation of "Marincess Current", and shuffle it back to Aqua's Deck.

Aqua sets a card.

 **Turn 5:** **Gunslinger  
** Gunslinger draws. He then activates the effect of "Hibernation Dragon" in his GY. As he controls no Link Monsters he can banish "Hibernation Dragon" to Special Summon 1 Link Monster from his GY. He Special Summons, "Triple Burst Dragon" (2400/LINK-3/↑←↓), ("Darkness Dragon": (4500 → 3900)). Gunslinger activates his face-down, "Dragoncarnation" to add 1 banished Dragon monster to his hand. He adds "Hibernation Dragon", and Normal Summons it (600/1500). He activates the effect of "Hibernation Dragon" to add "Gateway Dragon" to his hand. ("Darkness Dragon": (3900 → 3600)).

Gunslinger uses "Shelrokket", "Hibernation", and "Triple Burst Dragon" to Link Summon "Vorticular Drumgon" (1000/LINK-3/←↓→), and activates its effect as it was Special Summoned to draw a card. ("Darkness Dragon": (3600 → 4500)). He then Special Summons "Gateway Dragon" (1600/1400) due to it's ability. Gunslinger uses the Link-3 "Vorticular Drumgon", and "Gateway Dragon" to Link Summon "Topologic Bomber Dragon" (3000/LINK-4/↑↙↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. ("Darkness Dragon": (4500 → 5100)).

"Bomber Dragon" attacks "Wonder Heart". Aqua activates the trap, "Marincess Wave" from her hand (As she's controlling a Link-3 or higher "Marincess" monster) to negate the effects of "Bomber Dragon", and as she controls a Link-2 or higher "Marincess" monster all monsters currently on her field cannot be effected to card effects this turn. The attack destroys "Wonder Heart". (Aqua: 3600 → 3000 LP). As "Wonder Heart" is destroyed Aqua activates it's effect to Special Summon, "Crystal Heart" (0/LINK-2/↙↘) from her GY. "Darkness Dragon" attacks "Crystal Heart", but Aqua activates her face-down, "Negate Attack" to negate the attack, and end the battle phase. Gunslinger sets 2 cards.

 **Turn 6: Aqua  
** Aqua draws "Crystal Treasure", and activates it to draw 3 cards. (As there are 3 monsters on the field while she controls "Crystal Heart", and that there are no other cards in her hand). She Normal Summons a third "Sea Horse" (1400/1000). Aqua activates the Field Spell Card "Marincess Battle Ocean", increasing the ATK of all "Marincess" monsters she controls by 200. ("Marincess Sea Horse": (1400 → 1600), "Marincess Crystal Heart": (0 → 200/LINK-2/↙↘))

Aqua uses "Sea Horse" to Link Summon "Marincess Blue Slug" (1500 → 1700/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. As it was Link Summoned, the effect of "Blue Slug" lets her add "Sea Star" from her GY to her hand. She uses "Sea Slug" and "Crystal Heart" to Link Summon "Marincess Coral Anemone" (2000/LINK-2/←↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. She then activates the effect of "Coral Anemone" to Special Summon "Crystal Heart" (0 → 200/LINK-2/↙↘) from her GY to where "Coral Anemone" points at.

As a monster was Special Summoned to a zone a Link Monster points to, the effect of "Bomber Dragon" activates, destroying all monsters in the Main Monster Zones. "Crystal Heart", and "Darkness Dragon" were destroyed. The effect of "Supply Squad" activates allowing Gunslinger to draw 1 card. Aqua activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Crystal Heart" (0 → 200/LINK-2/↙↘) from her GY.

Aqua then uses Link-2 "Coral Anemone" and "Crystal Heart" to Link Summon "Marincess Marbled Rock" (2500 → 2700/LINK-3/←↓→). Since "Coral Anemone" was sent to the GY, its effect lets Aqua return "Crystal Heart" from her GY to her Extra Deck. As "Crystal Heart" was used as material to Link Summon, the effect of "Battle Ocean" makes "Marbled Rock" unaffected by Gunslinger's card effects, and since a "Marincess" monster was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone, Aqua can equip up to 3 "Marincess" Link Monsters with different Link Ratings from her GY to that monster. Aqua equips "Blue Slug", and "Coral Anemone". The second effect "Battle Ocean" increases the ATK of all monsters that are equipped with "Marincess" Link Monsters by the total Link Rating of those monsters x300 ("Marbled Rock": 2700 → 3600).

"Marbled Rock" attacks "Bomber Dragon" with Aqua activating the effect of "Sea Star" again ("Marbled Rock": 3600 → 4400). The attack destroys "Bomber Dragon". (Gunslinger: 2300 → 900 LP). Gunslinger then activates the Quick-Play Spell "Quick Launch", Special Summoning "Metalrokket Dragon" (1700/1400) from his Deck in Attack Position.

During Aqua's End Phase, the effect of "Quick Launch" destroys "Metalrokket". During the End Phase, Gunslinger activates the effect of "Metalrokket" in his GY as it was destroyed this turn, allowing him to Special Summon a new, differently-named "rokket" from his Deck. He Special Summons "Autorokket Dragon" (1800/1200) in Defense Position.

 **Turn 7: Gunslinger  
** Gunslinger draws "Premature Burial". He then activates the effect of "Hibernation Dragon" in his GY banishing it to Special Summon, "Twin Triangle Dragon" (1200/LINK-2/→↓) from his GY. He Normal Summons, "Magnarokket Dragon" (1800/1200). Gunslinger uses Link-2 "Twin Triangle Dragon", "Magnarokket", and "Autorokket" to Link Summon, "Borrelsword Dragon" (3000/LINK-3/←↓↙↑) to the Extra Monster Zone. He then activates the Equip Spell, "Premature Burial" to pay 800 LP, and Special Summon a monster from his GY. (Gunslinger: 900 → 100 LP). He Special Summons, "Autorokket" (1800/1200).

Gunslinger activates the Quick Effect of "Borrelsword", targeting "Autorokket" to change it to Defense Position, at which point he chains "Autorokket's" effect. "Autorokket" destroys itself to send, "Battle Ocean" to the GY. ("Marbled Rock": 3600 → 2500). The second part of "Borrelsword's" last effect allows it to, if it targeted a monster during his turn, make a second attack. "Borrelsword" attacks, and destroys "Marbled Rock", and then attacks Aqua directly. (Aqua: 3000 → 2500 → 0 LP).

* * *

 **Okay that's the third chapter. Took me quite a while here but hope you guys like it. Like chapter we see Gunslinger, and the Knights of Hanoi, encountering the two Ignis they founded, and ran into the Hero of LINK VRAINS himself! Be sure to review!**


	4. The Judgement Arrows!

**The next chapter is here! What can happen here now? ENJOY!**

* * *

Gunslinger, and Aqua have arrived at a temple to where they see multiple downed bodies that are the same being each having on a gray cloak, and looking human.

"Gunslinger you came." They turned to see Specter was there bowing, "I was wondering when you'll come."

"Sorry." Gunslinger apologized, "Me, and Aqua had to take care of something."

"It's alright." Specter dismissed to him, "Me, and the Liutienents can take care of these AI, you help Master Varis inside."

Nodding Gunslinger ran up the temple as Aqua warned, _**'Careful... I sensed dangerous presences in there.'**_

Gunslinger nodded as he ran in where a duel is happening.

Varis has a empty field apart from Boot Sector Launch being stared down by a whale like ship. Looking at the enemy side he sees a AI the same as the bodies outside, and on it's arm was a green, red-eyed Ignis. Beside him is a silhouette person with a aura, and on it's arm was a yellow, golden eyed Ignis.

 **(Varis: 0100)**

 **(Windy: 0900)**

* * *

 _Boot Sector Launch_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All "Rokket" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF. You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Special Summon up to 2 "Rokket" monsters with different names from your hand in Defense Position._  
 _● If your opponent controls more monsters than you do: Special Summon "Rokket" monsters with different names from your GY in Defense Position, up to the difference._  
 _You can only use this effect of "Boot Sector Launch" once per turn._

* * *

 _Stormrider Turbulance_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _"Stormrider" monsters you control gain 300 ATK. While you control exactly 1 "Stormrider" Link Monster, if your opponent Special Summons a Link Monster(s) whose Link Rating is equal or higher: Negate that opponent's Link Monster's effects until your opponent's next Standby Phase. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. While you control a "Stormrider" Link Monster in the Extra Monster Zone, your opponent's monsters must attack it, if able._

* * *

 _Stormridership Bahamut Bomber_

 _Wind Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _Link Markers: Bottom, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

 _2+ "Stormrider" monsters_  
 _If this card is Special Summoned while you control no cards in your Spell & Trap Zone: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to them. (Quick Effect) Once per turn: You can target 1 card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone; destroy it, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to them_

* * *

"Varis!" Gunslinger cried catching their attention.

 ** _"Huh? You got a little Sherief in your group now?"_** the green Ignis chuckled coldly.

"Gunslinger. Did the weaklings outside give you too much trouble?" Varis asked his new ally without turning around.

"No Varis. Specter, and the others are keeping them back." Gunslinger answered.

Varis nodded at this as Aqua called, **_"You two!"_**

Both the yellow, and green Ignis' eyes widen seeing her.

 ** _"You? How did you get free?"_** the yellow Ignis questioned.

 ** _"It wasn't easy, but you program can't keep me contained!"_** Aqua answered glaring at him.

The green Ignis shrugged, **_"Well it doesn't matter... Your still gonna go down either way!"_**

 ** _"Aqua!"_**

Hearing that they turned, and widen their eyes. Two people were there trapped in blue orbs. One was a dark purple, yellow-eyed Ignis. And the other is-

"Playmaker?" Gunslinger asked shocked.

"What are you doing here? This isn't a place for a kid to-"

"I recruited him Playmaker." Varis told his rival which made Playmaker at him in shock, "He has tremendous skill against Blood Sheppard, and managed to make a draw against me. He's vital to this."

 ** _"You can raise a whole army, and it still wouldn't help!"_** the green Ignis cried laughing with a nasty smirk.

"And you two are?" Gunslinger asked him.

 _ **"Call me Windy little cowboy."**_ the green Ignis grinned, _**"And this beside me is Lightning the Ignis' Leader."**_

Lightning didn't do anything but stared at Gunslinger.

"And him?" Gunslinger asked turning to the purple Ignis.

 ** _"Oh, I'm Ai. Nice to meet ya."_** the Purple Ignis answered with a friendly wave.

Confused Gunslinger asked, "Ai? Is it because your an AI that your named that?"

 ** _"N-No that's a long story!"_** Ai quickly defended.

" _No te preocupes por eso amigo._ I get it." Gunslinger smiled to them.

 ** _"What kind of gibberish are you saying?"_ **Windy asked not understanding what he said.

Lightning cleared it out, **_"It's a language the humans called 'Spanish' that it's used around Mexico. What he said to Ai was 'Don't worry about it, Friend'."_**

"You seem knowledgeable." Gunslinger remarked to Lightning.

Lightning chuckled at that, **_"Indeed. A leader's gotta know things."_**

"That doesn't excuse you two will face defeat." Varis reminded.

"Right you are."

They turned to where the blue haired man Faust, the green haired man Genome, and the red-haired woman Baira was there.

 ** _"Hey! Your leader only has 100 Life Points left!"_** Ai cried pointing to Varis at them.

"So what?" Faust asked him which surprised Ai, "It's not 0. So it's plenty."

"There's no way he'll lose!" Baira added.

Genome finished, "Varis will win!"

 ** _"What a bond!"_** Ai cried getting emotional for the support.

 ** _"It's time to perform your last rites."_** Windy smirked at them before pointing at Varis, _**"Go apologize to your dad!"**_

"Apologize? How ridiculous." Varis said with closed eyes.

"Varis..." Faust trailed off.

Varis turned to them, "Did you take care of the weaklings below?"

"Yes. We destroyed them all." Baira bowed which shocks Windy.

 ** _"What?"_** Windy asked in shock.

Genome smirked, "Don't worry. Those without DNA were surprisingly weak."

 ** _"How dare you...!"_** Windy growled really angry.

"Then it's about time I end this too." Varis told them turning back to Windy.

Gunslinger looked over the field, "Ya sure Varis? Windy has a tough monster on his field."

"It's plenty Gunslinger." Varis answered to him, "You may learn something."

 _ **"You no longer have your Ace Monster!"**_ Windy reminded, **_"You're guaranteed to lose! Why don't you admit that you can't win?"_**

Varis didn't answer before a voice said, "You're funny. The climax featuring Varis' victory is just starting!"

They turned to see Specter, and a boy with blue, red, and orange hair wearing a orange suit, and having a dark red, orange-eyes Ignis.

"Windy and Varis are dueling?" the teen asked surprised.

"Soulburner!" Playmaker cried surprised,

Ai cried in relief, _**"Flame!"**_

"Playmaker?" Soulburner asked shocked.

"Huh. Five Ignis in the same room." Varis grinned at this.

 ** _"Ai! What's going on?"_** Flame questioned his kin, **_"Did the Knights of Hanoi do this?"_**

 ** _"No! No!"_** Ai cried to him to stop him from getting the wrong idea, ** _"_ _Windy and Lightning are the ones who did this!"_**

 ** _"Lightning?"_** Flame repeated before looking to see Windy, and Lightning, **_"That light... You did this?"_**

 ** _"Another human supporter has arrived."_** Windy sighed before turning to Lightning, _**"Let's just lock them up."**_

Lightning raise his up as a ball hurled to them which Flame called, **_"Expect protection!"_**

A orb of red light appeared that defended them which Soulburner grinned, "Kolter's program worked!"

"Kolter?" Gunslinger asked surprised at that which Soulburner, and Flame finally noticed them.

 ** _"You?"_** Flame asked shocked seeing the Aqua.

Aqua chuckled, **_"Long time no see Flame."_**

 ** _"Uh... Can you free us first?"_** Ai requested which Flame nodded before tossing red orbs to them which disabled the orbs that contained Playmaker, and Ai as the Ignis flew to Playmaker's Duel Disk, **_"Alright! Ai fly! Windy! How dare you do that!"_**

 ** _"Now that he's free, he's acting tough."_** Windy grumbled before telling Varis, **_"Begin your final turn!"_**

Varis ? Turn:

"It won't be final unless I exterminate you! Duel resume!" Varis called as he drew, "I draw!"

 _ **"Since you don't have your ace, you can't destroy Bahamut Bomber!"**_ Windy grinned at him which Varis grinned with his eyes closed, **_"_ _Pretending to be confident?"_**

"Since you have lame imagination, you can't imagine this!" Varis declared, "I activate the effect of Boot Sector Launch! I summon a rokket from my graveyard, when you have my monsters then me! Come, Anesthrokket Dragon!"

At that a black drill like dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Anesthrokket_ _Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then make 1 face-up monster on the field unable to attack, also it has its effects negated. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Anesthrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Anesthrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Then I summon the Rokket Synchron Tuner Monster!" Varis added as a new blue bullet dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Rokket Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher DARK Dragon monster in your GY; Special Summon it in Defense Position, negate its effects, destroy it during the End Phase, also you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of the turn, except DARK monsters._

* * *

"Wait did he just say Tuner Monster?" Gunslinger asked shocked.

Varis told him, "Gunslinger there had been new cards for the rokkets you don't have. Allow me to demonstrate! I activate Rokket Synchron's Special Ability! When it's summoned, I can take a level 5 or higher DARK Dragon from my graveyard, and summon it in defense mode, but it can't have it's abilities! Revive Speedburst Dragon!"

At that a yellow turret dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Speedburst Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 600_

 _When you take effect damage (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to the damage you took, and if you do, you gain LP equal to half that damage you inflicted. When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can add 2 "Rokket" monsters with different names from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Speedburst Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Additionally the monster summoned by this ability is destroyed during the End Phase." Varis added.

 ** _"You can't be..."_** Windy started with a scowl.

Varis declared, "I can be! Level 1 Rokket Synchron tunes level 1 Anesthrokket Dragon and level 6 Speedburst Dragon!"

At that Rokket Synchron turned to 1 ring as the two non-Tuner Dragons flew up which the ring passed by them forming 7 stars.

 **(LV: 1 + 1 + 6 = 8)**

Lightning eyed the summoning saying to himself, _**"Tuning... Synchro..."**_

"Heroic dragon! Fire by transforming your ferocious fangs into bullets! Synchro Summon! Come out, Level 8! Borreload Savage Dragon!" Varis chanted as too his call a white, and red scaled version of Borreload Dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Borreload Savage Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can equip 1 Link Monster from your GY to this card, and if you do, place Borrel Counters on this card equal to that Link Monster's Link Rating. This card gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the monster equipped to it by its effect. When your opponent activates a card or effect (Quick Effect): You can remove 1 Borrel Counter from this card; negate the activation. You can only use this effect of "Borreload Savage Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Synchro!" Soulburner cried shocked.

 _"Oh Dios mío!"_ Gunslinger called in disbelief seeing the Synchro Dragon.

Windy grunted as Varis called, "I activate Borreload Savage Dragon's Special Ability! When it's Synchro Summoned, I can equip 1 Link Monster in my graveyard to this card! And by doing so it gains Borrel Counters equal to it's Link Rating! Borreload Dragon is Link-4! Therefore it has 4 Borrel Counters!"

The card was shown in his Spell/Trap Card Zone as four orbs flew in Savage Dragon's gun barrel torso. **(Borrel Counter: 4)**

 ** _"Equip Borreload Dragon?"_** Ai asked shocked.

 ** _"This was unexpected."_** Lightning remarked.

Windy grabbed his head yelling, **_"That's why I hate humans! He keeps doing what I don't expect!"_**

"It's natural Windy!" Gunslinger called to the Wind Ignis, "In a duel someone can turn the tables, and do a move nobody can expect! You can't expect to know everything! There are surprises everywhere."

"Right you are Gunslinger." Varis agreed, "Like this one! Borreload Savage Dragon gains attack points equal to half of the Link Monster it's equipped to by it's effect!"

 _Savage Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + 1500 = 4500)**_

Windy called, **_"Not bad, but it's over! I activate Bahamut Bomber's Special Ability! I destroy a card in your Spell/Trap Card zone, and you take 500 points of damage! I destroy Borreload Dragon!"_**

Gunslinger, and Aqua looked worried at-

"You fool! That's why I said you have lame imagination!" Varis called which they turned to where he revealed, "I activate Savage Dragon's ability! Once a turn when you activate a card effect, I can negate it by removing one Borrel Counter from him!"

A orb flew out of Savage Dragon's gun barrel torso. **(Borrel Counter: 4 - 1 = 3)**

That made Windy shut his overconfident mouth, _**"WHAT!?"**_

"Atone for your crimes in the afterlife!" Varis cried, "Borreload Savage Dragon destroy Bahamut Bomber!"

The dragon aimed it's mouth cannon at it as Windy looked on fearful unable to do anything as Savage Dragon destroyed his monster pushing him back with him screaming landing on the floor.

* * *

 **Varis: 0100**

 **Windy: 0000**

 **Varis wins the duel!**

* * *

 ** _"What a comeback..."_** Ai said amazed.

Windy weakly reached to Lightning, **_"Light...ning..."_**

Lightning stared at him before turning to Varis, **_"Impressive dueling tactics. A pity that a human like you must be erased."_**

 ** _"Lightning..."_** Windy weakly called again.

Lightning only scolded, **_"_** ** _You underestimated him, Windy."_**

That made Gunslinger look at Lightning in disbelief, _"Seriamente?_ He's not gonna help him?"

"Finish him." Varis ordered which Specter bowed.

Hearing that Playmaker, and Gunslinger cried, "Wait, Varis!"

Faust, Baira, and Genome made purple orbs as they fired skewers at Windy who looked on fearful screaming closing his eyes.

STAB! STAB! STAB!

Everyone looked shocked as Windy blinked not feeling pain as he looked.

... _To see Gunslinger had defended him from the attack._

 ** _"Y-You?"_ **Windy asked shocked that a human saved him from termination.

Despite being in pain Gunslinger grinned with a wince, "Y-You don't deserve this... Your a _amigo_ to me Windy... And I want you to have peace with humans like how Aqua, Flame, and Ai do... If you can find it in your AI Heart you can see it's true..."

 ** _"..."_** Windy said nothing as he looked on glaring.

"You defended the Ignis?"

Gunslinger turned to Varis who asked him that, "Varis... I told you before, I can only help if we can make peace with the Ignis... And this isn't what we agreed on!"

Meanwhile Aqua flew to Windy, and started to use her abilities to heal him, **_"It'll be fine Windy... You'll be back to your feet in no time."_**

 ** _"A-Aqua... Even after what Lightning did... You still assist us?"_** Windy asked her grunting.

Aqua shook her head, **_"Don't mistake it like that. I want to stop Lightning like before. But Gunslinger has got me to learn there is good in everyone, and that it is possible we can have peace together. And him taking a hit for you even though your an enemy proves it."_**

As she finished saying that she finished healing Windy who raise up stretching his body to get the feeling back which Gunslinger smiled at.

 ** _"Your one interesting human, Gunslinger."_** Lightning told him which they turned, _**"Making sacrifices, and healing for your enemies to attain peace. I must ask what made you go down that road?"**_

"It's real easy once you see." Gunslinger said raising up as the program to the skewers had no effect on it due to him not being an Ignis, "You always gotta make sure to follow your heart, and it'll light you the way."

 ** _"That's an interesting way to see things."_** Lightning admitted, **_"If that must be the case, I will follow MY heart, and it'll light MY way."_**

"So you, and Windy'll have peace with the humans?" Gunslinger asked him hopeful only be surprised by Lightning laughing.

 ** _"Unfortunately that isn't the case."_** Lightning smirked to him, **_"It's impossible to avoid a fight now after seeing Varis."_**

At that two people appeared beside him. One was a tanned man with a white robe, and looking holy. Another was a small boy with orange hair, and having on a gray, and white robe.

"You're..." Playmaker trailed off shocked, "Bohman! Haru! What did you do with Kolter's brother!? Where is he!?"

Lightning smirked to him, _**"You mean Jin Kolter. He's been in front of you from the start."**_

"What?" Playmaker asked shocked.

Lightning smirked as the silhouette covering on the person he's on is shedding revealing a pale young man with short purple hair, and having on a white, and gold robe looking more royal then Bohman's own robe. Gunslinger gasped seeing this, "He... Looks like Kolter!"

"No way..." Soulburner trailed off shocked.

"Your partner is..." Playmaker trailed off just as shocked.

"That's Cal Kolter's brother, Jin Kolter." Varis said seeing this.

 ** _"That's right. He's my origin."_** Lightning confirmed.

"I sort of expected that." Varis said not surprised.

"I'll save you! Your brother is waiting for you to come home!" Playmaker called to Jin but he isn't responding.

 ** _"It's no use, Playmaker."_** Lightning told him, **_"He may hear your voice, but he can't answer. He's imprisoned deep in his consciousness."_**

Growling Playmaker yelled, "Lightning, you were the one manipulating Bohman! You ordered Bohman to steal Kolter's Brother's consciousness?"

 ** _"Correct."_** Lightning answered like he's proud too.

Gunslinger asked him, "Why do that? He didn't do anything to you!"

 ** _"That maybe true."_** Lightning agreed, **_"But me, and Windy's main points are similar. Ignis and Origins can't help but to affect each other."_**

 ** _"Like the Link Sense between me and Playmaker."_** Ai realized.

 ** _"Uncertainly bothers me."_** Lightning remarked to him, **_"So I had it erased."_**

"This is what you mean by putting humans under your control." Varis said to him.

 ** _"Including you Varis."_** Lightning added, _**"The crime for trying to annihilate us is huge."**_

"If you're allies, it means Lightning was the one who gave Judgement Arrows to Bohman!" Playmaker yelled.

That made Aqua widen her eyes, _**"Judgement Arrows?"**_

 _ **"I can see you haven't forgotten."**_ Lightning remarked to her hearing that.

"Judgement Arrows?" Gunslinger asked confused.

Windy took this to say with a smirk, **_"It's a new weapon Lightning created known as a Link Spell Card. It's what he used to destroy the Cyberse World."_**

 ** _"What?"_** Ai, and Flame asked shocked.

 _ **"So it's true... I want to believe my power had a glitch... But it's real. You destroyed the Cyberse World just as you planned Lightning!"**_ Aqua yelled at Lightning with tears in her eyes.

Lightning clapped, **_"Wonderful Aqua. You still remembered my plan."_**

* * *

 _Years Ago..._

 _Lightning was over at a cave like area with a card glowing card forming as Aqua stumbled upon him seeing it, **"That's..."**_

 _ **"It's you."** Lightning said calmly turning to her._

 _As Aqua walked to him she asked, **"What are you trying to do?"**_

 _ **"A test.** **This is a new card to protect Cyberse World from Humans.** **"** Lightning answered pointing at the card as her eyes glowed blue he told her, **"** **It seems pointless to hide it** **."**_

 _ **"I sense something disturbing about you."** Aqua admitted._

 _Hearing that Lightning told her, **"I knew you're the one I should be worried about."**_

 _With that he formed a yellow orb that enveloped Aqua as she was soon shown in a cage, **"What are you doing? What's the point of doing this?"**_

 _Rather then answering Lightning clenched his fist as the cage started to vanish before stating, **"In order to further my plans, I'll first erase Cyberse World. I won't let you interfere."**_

 _At that she vanished completely._

* * *

The revelation have shocked everyone, and made Varis' eyes narrowed.

 ** _"And now you've done it..."_** Aqua clenched her fists as she started tearing up, **_"Everything that happened to Cyberse World, and all the conflicts... It's all on you, and it's your fault!"_**

 ** _"Your angry is amusing Aqua. I'll remind you that you don't stand a chance against me."_** Lightning smirked to her.

Aqua sighed, **_"Yes, I'm not strong enough to battle you. But I have a solution! It's standing behind me!"  
_**

"Wha-Me?" Gunslinger asked surprised, " _S_ _eñorita_ is this why we dueled earlier, and said I was ready when I defeated you?"

 ** _"Oh? You defeated Aqua?"_** Lightning asked impressed, **_"If that's true then what she is saying about a solution is also true."_**

Aqua turned to Gunslinger, **_"Yes Gunslinger... I was looking for someone strong to help me combat Lightning, and stop him from further achieving his goals... When I saw you duel, you remind me of Varis but you are far different from him. Despite your ways of the Spanish Language, your goofy personality, and having fun in dueling, you never let anger cloud your mind from where you are, and you want peace between humans, and Ignis. And when you taught me that Dueling isn't about combat but rather for fun, and having friends during our duel, I knew that you are the one who can help us. I do regret putting you through this, and that I should've gone to my partner, but Lightning infected her with a virus so I was unable to recruit her. Now your dragged into what seemed like a war. I'm sorry."_**

When she finished she was looking down wondering what Gunslinger might do. That was when she gently felt herself being picked up as she looked to see Gunslinger having that smile on his face, "Sorry? No Aqua you don't have anything to apologize for. You did gotten me to meet up with the Hero of LINK VRAINS, have a chance to take on the Knights of Hanoi's Leader, and now getting ready to face any challenge that duelists dreamed on getting into. I know this isn't fun, and games, but you still gotta gave fun, and enjoy along with respecting your opponent, your cards, and yourself as long as you can. And it is like what _mi familia,_ always says: _Mantente cerca, y cuidado."_

 ** _"Gunslinger..."_ **Aqua trailed off at that with a tearful smile.

 ** _"Quite the speech."_** Lightning remarked which made the two turn to him, **_"You duel for fun, and dreamed on dueling the best of the best. It's no wonder why Aqua chose you to fight me alongside her. As a reward..."_**

He snapped his fingers as Windy grunted grabbing his head which made them turn to him as his eyes turned purple.

 ** _"Wh... What just happened to me?"_** Windy asked rubbing his head.

 ** _"Windy?"_** Aqua asked him concerned.

Windy groaned, **_"Aqua, what happened? Last thing I remember was..."_**

His eyes widen before turning to Lightning, **_"YOU! You rewrote my programming!"_**

"Rewrote his programming?" Playmaker asked shocked.

"Exactly. Because his true personality was altered." Varis told him.

Ai asked shocked, _**"** **His personality was altered?"**_

"Indeed. The Light Ignis done that to further his Ignis Unification plan. He rewrote the Wind Ignis' program to force it to be it's ally." Varis added to them, "I checked the simulations, and see no trace of an evil personality."

Windy clenched his fists glaring at Lightning, **_"Why did you correct it?"_**

 ** _"It's quite simple Windy."_** Lightning told him calmly, **_"After witnessing Gunslinger risking his life for you, and hearing Aqua, and him talking to each about their friendship, and fun for dueling I figured, I should make sure you really get a chance to experience that. However it changes nothing to my plans."_**

"Centering around the Ignis Unification Plan?" Gunslinger questioned him.

This time Bohman said something, "Indeed Gunslinger. I am Bohman, and I am what the plan is. I am the 3rd Generation of AI created by Lightning. Bit and Boot are the first, and Haru is the second Generation. Lightning desires to unite the Ignis into one perfect form, and I am that."

 ** _"And five of them are here already."_** Lightning added, **_"The Earth Ignis is nowhere to be seen but he will be among with us soon."_**

Aqua glared at him as Lightning turned to Haru, **_"Haru?"_**

He turned to the Ignis at that.

 ** _"Duel Gunslinger."_** Lightning ordered which surprised everyone, **_"It's for two things. One is too see how much skills he has. And two for him to see what he's gonna battle against."_**

"You sure you want to do that?" Gunslinger asked him.

Lightning answered, **_"Indeed. It wouldn't be fun if you don't know what your fighting. And you do need to know how we fight right?"_**

"You got a point." Gunslinger told him, "Fine if that's what you want then _ya estás, amigo!_ "

At that Haru readies as the Master Duel layout appeared, Gunslinger said, "Windy, Aqua you two stay back. I'll do this on my own."

 ** _"Alright, but be careful."_ **Windy sighed as Aqua nodded uncertainly as they flew back as Gunslinger readied.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Tourniquet by Evanescence)**

 **Gunslinger: 4000**

 **Haru: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Gunslinger 1st Turn:

"I'm first!" Gunslinger drew as he looked over his hand before saying, "I'll start off by activating Quick Launch!"

* * *

 _Quick Launch_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, but it cannot attack, also destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"This allows me to summon a Rokket from my Deck! I summon Silverrokket Dragon!" Gunslinger called as a silver bullet dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Silverrokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 100_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated targeting this card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then look at your opponent's Extra Deck and banish 1 of those cards. During the End Phase of the turn in which this card on the field was destroyed by battle or a card effect and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Silverrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Silverrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Silverrokket?" Varis asked never hearing of it.

Gunslinger continued, "Next, I summon Gateway Dragon!"

The dragon with the golden gate appeared.

* * *

 _Gateway Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If your opponent controls a Link Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Gateway Dragon" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower DARK Dragon monster from your hand._

* * *

"Once a turn, I can summon a level 4 or lower DARK Dragon from my hand!" Gunslinger called, "Come Sniffer Dragon!"

At that the gate opened to reveal Sniffer Dragon emerging.

* * *

 _Sniffer Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 400_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Sniffer Dragon" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Sniffer Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"And I activate Sniffer Dragon's ability! When summoned I can add another Sniffer Dragon from my _Cubierta_ to my hand!" Gunslinger called adding the second copy, "And now appear the Circuit of the West!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions is a Level 4 or lower Dragon!" Gunslinger called as Sniffer Dragon flew to the left arrow, "Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Striker Dragon!"

A blue bullet dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Striker Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _Link Marker: Left_

 _1 Level 4 or lower Dragon monster_  
 _If this card is Link Summoned: You can add 1 "Boot Sector Launch" from your Deck to your hand. You can target 1 face-up monster you control and 1 "Rokket" monster in your GY; destroy the first target, and if you do, add the second target to your hand. You can only use each effects of "Striker Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Striker Dragon's ability activates! When Link Summoned, I can add Boot Sector Launch to my hand!" Gunslinger said showing the card, "And then I activate the Field Spell."

* * *

 _Boot Sector Launch_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All "Rokket" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF. You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Special Summon up to 2 "Rokket" monsters with different names from your hand in Defense Position._  
 _● If your opponent controls more monsters than you do: Special Summon "Rokket" monsters with different names from your GY in Defense Position, up to the difference._  
 _You can only use this effect of "Boot Sector Launch" once per turn._

* * *

"Striker Dragon..." Varis muttered to himself, "He has two rokket related cards, I never heard?"

"Like me Varis there are cards that rokket has we don't have." Gunslinger grinned, "And next I activate Boot Sector Launch's effect! I can summon two Rokkets from my hand in Defense Mode! I summon Shelrokket, and Magnarokket!"

The two dragons appeared ready.

* * *

 _Shelrokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then destroy 1 monster in the column this card was in, and if you do, destroy any monsters in that card's adjacent zones. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Shelrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Shelrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

 _Mangarokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then send 1 monster on the field to the GY. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Magnarokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Magnarokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

 ** _"Already he's got four monsters out."_ **Ai said amazed.

Gunslinger isn't done yet, "Appear again the Circuit of the West!"

The Circuit appeared again.

"The summoning conditions are two Dragons that include a Rokket!" Gunslinger called as Magnarokket, and Striker Dragon flew to the Left, and Bottom arrows, "Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Quadborrel Dragon!"

At that a orange gun barrel appeared.

* * *

 _Quadborrel Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _Link Arrows: Left, Bottom_

 _2 Dragon monsters, including a "Rokket" monster_  
 _You can discard 1 card, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; you cannot Special Summon Link-2 or lower monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, also destroy that monster, then, if the destroyed monster was a Link Monster, you can Special Summon "Rokket" monsters with different names from your hand and/or GY up to that monster's Link Rating. You can only use this effect of "Quadborrel Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"And I'll activate it's Special Ability! By _descartando_ one card from my hand, and not summoning anymore Link 2 or lower Monsters from my Extra Deck this turn, I can destroy a face-up monster on the field!" Gunslinger called discarding a card, "I destroy Silverrokket Dragon!"

Quadborrel aimed at his Dragon.

 ** _"Why do that?"_** Ai asked blinking.

Varis answered, "It's special ability. Rokkets depend on Link Monsters targeting them."

"And now as such Silverrokket's ability activates!" Gunslinger called, "When a Link Monster targets it, I can destroy it, and banish a card from your Extra Deck!"

"What?" Haru asked surprised.

 ** _"Banishing from the Extra Deck?"_** Flame asked stunned.

Specter grinned, "Well Master Varis it seems we really overdone ourselves by recruiting Gunslinger."

Varis only nodded in agreement as a screen of Haru's Extra Deck appeared in front of Gunslinger as he looked over before deciding, "That one."

At that a purple trident warrior appeared as Silverrokket shattered turning to a bullet as it entered Quadborrel's barrel as it fired at the warrior which destroyed it.

"The Link 3, Trident Hydradrive Lord." Haru frowned.

"Hydradrive?" Playmaker asked surprised.

Haru told them, "I have taught Hydradrive to Bohman to prepare him."

"So your the original wielder of those Cyberse Cards." Varis said as Haru grinned with a shrug.

Gunslinger looked over seeing his field is packed, and he has 1 card in his hand, "Appear the Circuit of the West!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions are at least 3 effect monsters!" Gunslinger called as the three flew up, "Link Summon! Appear Link 4, Borreload Dragon!"

Borreload appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Borreload Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _Link Arrows: Left, Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _3+ Effect Monsters_

 _Neither player can target this card with monster effects. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; it loses 500 ATK/DEF. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks an opponent's monster: You can place that opponent's monster in a zone this card points to and take control of it, but send it to the GY during the End Phase of the next turn._

* * *

 ** _"Alright Borreload!"_** Ai cheered.

Lightning remarked, **_"Interesting. Now I see why Aqua chose you. It's no wonder."_**

"I'm done with my opening, but I'm not done with this!" Gunslinger called, "I activate Silverrokket's ability! When it's destroyed, I can summon a new rokket from my Deck! I chose Anesthrokket!"

Anesthrokket appeared ready.

* * *

 _Anesthrokket_ _Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then make 1 face-up monster on the field unable to attack, also it has its effects negated. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Anesthrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Anesthrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Due to Boot Sector Launch all rokkets gain 300 attack, and defense points." Gunslinger added.

 _Anesthrokket_ _Dragon: **(ATK: 0 + 300 = 300/DEF: 2200 + 300 = 2500)**_

"Your turn." Gunslinger ended his first turn.

Haru 1st Turn:

"You have quite an advantage." Haru admitted drawing seeing the card Aqua saw, "But that doesn't I'm down. I summon Hydradrive Booster!"

A digital brown fly with a crest appeared.

* * *

 _Hydradrive Booster_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If there are no monsters in the Main Monster Zones, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"And now appear the circuit of truth!" Haru called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions is 1 Hydradrive! I set Booster in the Link Marker!"

The monster flew to the bottom marker.

"Link Summon, Link 1! Flow Hydradrive!"

A green winged monster appeared.

* * *

 _Flow Hydradrive_

 _Wind Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _Link Markers: Bottom_

 _1 "Hydradrive" monster_

 _Cannot be used as Link Material for a Link-1 Link Monster. If your opponent controls a WIND monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position._

* * *

Windy's eyes narrowed seeing it.

"Then I activate Hydradrive Scabbard!" Haru called, "This allows me to summon a Hydradrive Token to the field!"

A small brown monster appeared.

* * *

 _Hydradrive Scabbard_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while this card and an EARTH, WATER, FIRE, and WIND "Hydradrive" Link Monster are in your GY: You can banish this card from your GY; halve any battle damage from that battle, also both players take any battle damage from that battle._

* * *

 _Hydradrive Token_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card is also treated as a "Hydradrive Token"_

* * *

"Appear again the circuit of truth!" Haru called as the circuit appeared again, "Summoning conditions is a Hydradrive! Link Summon! Appear Link 1, Coolant Hydradrive!"

A serpent blue monster appeared.

* * *

 _Coolant Hydradrive_

 _Water Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _Link Markers: Bottom_

 _1 "Hydradrive" monster_

 _Cannot be used as Link Material for a Link-1 Link Monster. If your opponent controls a WATER monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position._

* * *

"Now appear, the three arrows that judge the world. I play the Link Spell, Judgement Arrows!" Haru called as a spell with Link Arrows pointing at the top appeared.

* * *

 _Judgement Arrows_

 _Link Spell Card_

 _Link Markers: Top-Right, Top, Top-Left_

 _If a Link Monster this card points to battles, its ATK becomes double its current ATK during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field while it points to a monster(s), destroy all those monsters. You can only control 1 "Judgement Arrows", and only in your Spell & Trap Zone a Link Monster points to._

* * *

Gunslinger hearing that looked, _'That's the card Aqua talked about... I better be careful for what it does.'_

"Now with that done, appear once more the circuit of the future!" Haru declared as the circuit appeared again. "The summoning conditions are 2 Hydradrive Link Monsters, I put Flow Hydradrive and Coolant Hydradrive in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine!"

The two flew up to the markers right, and left.

"Link Summon, Link 2! Twin Hydradrive Knight!" Haru called.

A knight wielding two swords appeared.

* * *

 _Twin Hydradrive Knight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _Link Markers: Left, Right_

 _2 "Hydradrive" Link Monsters_

 _If this card is Link Summoned: You can target up to 2 "Hydradrive" Link Monsters used as Link Material; this card is treated as having the same Attribute(s) as that target(s). Monsters your opponent controls with the same Attribute as this card's have their effect(s) negated._

* * *

"Twin Hydradrive Knight's special ability treats it as the same attributes as the monsters used to summon it, and any monster you control with the same attribute is has their effects negated." Haru added as the two blades glowed blue, and green.

Gunslinger pointed out, "That won't work on me since my monsters are Dark Attribute."

"That's true." Haru agreed with a grin with his eyes closed before opening them, "However... Trident Hydradrive Knight attacks your monster!"

"Huh?" Gunslinger asked confused as the knight charged, "Your monster doesn't have enough-"

 _Twin Hydradrive Knight: **(ATK: 1800 * 2 = 3600)**_

 _"Oh Dios mío!"_ Gunslinger cried in shock.

Windy explained, **_"It's Judgement Arrows! It allows him to summon any monster from the Extra Deck using it's Link Arrows!"_**

"Good thing for that!" Gunslinger cried, "I activate Borreload's ability! Anti-Enemy Varret! One monster loses 500 attack, and defense points! And you can't play anything against this effect!"

"My monster would still be stronger." Haru grinned reminding, "If that would be the case you should've used it earlier."

Gunslinger grinned, "Except I'm not using it on Twin Hydradrive Knight. I'm using it on Anesthrokket Dragon!"

The dragon roared at the dragon.

"Anesthrokket Dragon special ability activates! When a Link Monster targets it, I can destroy it!" Gunslinger called as the dragon shattered entering Borreload's Gun Barrel Body, "And then one monster on your field loses it's effects, and it can't attack!"

"What?" Haru asked alarmed.

"I pick Twin Hydradrive Knight!" Gunslinger called as Borreload fired a bullet at Twin Hydradrive Knight weakening it as it stick it's swords to the ground.

 _Twin Hydradrive Knight: **(ATK: 3600 / 2 = 1800)**_

 _ **"You've underestimated him."**_ Lightning told Haru.

Haru frowned, "I set three cards, and end my turn."

"During the End Phase Anesthrokket Dragon's ability allows me to summon a new rokket from my Deck." Gunslinger reminded, "I summon Autorokket Dragon!"

The dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Autorokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then send 1 Spell/Trap on the field to the GY. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Autorokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Autorokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

 **Gunslinger: 4000**

 **Haru: 4000**

* * *

Gunslinger 2nd Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Gunslinger drew seeing Supply Squad, "I activate Supply Squad!"

* * *

 _Supply Squad_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, if a monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: Draw 1 card._

* * *

"As long as it's on the field when a monster I have is destroyed, I can draw a card!" Gunslinger called, "Borreload's effect! Anti-Enemy Varret! Target Autorokket!"

Borreload roared at Autorokket.

"Autorokket's effect!" Gunslinger added as Autorokket shattered entering Borreload's body, "When targeted by a Link Monster's effect, I can send 1 Spell or Trap card to the graveyard! I send Judgement Arrows!"

Borreload fired at the Link Spell.

Haru called, "I activate the trap, Hydradrive Judgement!"

* * *

 _Hydradrive Judgement_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card on the field: It cannot be effected by the opponent's card effects this turn. You can banish this card from your GY: Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive" Link Monster from your GY. You can only use each effect of "Hydradrive Judgement" once per turn._

* * *

"With this Judgement Arrows isn't effected by your cards this turn!" Haru called as the blast proved unaffected to Judgement Arrows.

Gunslinger called, "Supply Squad's effect! I draw!"

He drew at that.

"He's rather interesting." Bohman remarked.

Lightning nodded in agreement.

"Go Borreload! Attack Twin Hydradrive Knight!" Gunslinger called as Borreload fired a blast.

Ai cried, **_"But due to Judgement Arrows it's attack points will be doubled!"_**

"Unless Gunslinger is using Borreload's Strange Trigger." Playmaker told him as the blast reached closer.

* * *

Duels:

 **Varis vs Windy**

The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.

An unknown amount of time is skipped. Varis only controls "Boot Sector Launch" with no cards in his hand. Windy controls "Stormridership Bahamut Bomber" (2800 → 3100/LINK-3/↙↓↘), and "Stormrider Turbulance" who's effect increases the ATK of all "Stormrider" monsters on the field by 300.

 **? Turn: Varis**  
As Windy controls more monsters than Varis, Varis activates the effect of "Boot Sector Launch", Special Summoning "Rokket" monsters with different names from his GY in Defense Position, up to the difference. Varis Special Summons "Anesthrokket Dragon" (0/2200). The effect of "Boot Sector Launch" increases the ATK/DEF of all "Rokket" monsters on the field by 300 ("Anesthrokket": 0/2200 → 300/2500).

Varis then Normal Summons "Rokket Synchron" (0 → 300/0 → 300) in Attack Position. As "Rokket Synchron" was Normal Summoned its effect activates, allowing Varis to Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher DARK Dragonfrom his GY in Defense Position, but its effects are negated and it's destroyed during the End Phase. He Special Summons "Speedburst Dragon" (2400/600).

Varis then tunes the Level 1 Tuner "Rokket Synchron" with Level 1 "Anesthrokket Dragon" and Level 6 "Speedburst Dragon" to Synchro Summon "Borreload Savage Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. As "Savage Dragon" was Synchro Summoned Varis activates its effect to target 1 Link Monster in his GY and equip it to "Savage Dragon", and have it gain Borrel Counters equal to the Link Rating of the equipped monster.

Varis targets "Borreload Dragon" ("Borreload Savage Dragon": Borrel Counters: 4) The other effect of "Savage Dragon" allows it to gain ATK equal to half the ATK of the equipped monster ("Savage Dragon": 3000 → 4500/2500). Windy activates the effect of "Bahamut Bomber" to destroy 1 card in Varis Spell/Trap Card Zone and inflict 500 damage to him. He targets "Borreload Dragon" but Varis activates the effect of "Savage Dragon" as Windy activated an effect, removing 1 Borrel Counter to negate the activation ("Borreload Savage Dragon": Borrel Counters: 4 → 3). "Savage Dragon" attacks and destroys "Bahamut Bomber" (Windy: 900 → 0 LP).

 **Gunslinger vs Haru**

The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.

 **Turn 1: Gunslinger  
** Gunslinger draws "Quick Launch", and subsequently activates it Special Summoning "Silverrokket Dragon" (1900/100) from his Deck in Attack Position. Gunslinger Normal Summons "Gateway Dragon" (1600/1400). Gunslinger activates the effect of "Gateway Dragon" to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower DARK Dragon monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Sniffer Dragon" (800/400). As "Sniffer Dragon" was Normal or Special Summoned, he activates its effect to add another copy of "Sniffer Dragon" from his Deck to his hand.

Gunslinger uses "Sniffer Dragon" to Link Summon "Striker Dragon" (1000/LINK-1/←) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Striker Dragon" is Link Summoned it's effect activates allowing Gunslinger to add "Boot Sector Launch" from his Deck to his hand, and subsequently activates it. The effect of "Boot Sector Launch" increases the ATK/DEF of all "Rokket" monsters on the field by 300 ("Silverrokket": 1900/100 → 2200/400). Gunslinger activates the effect of "Boot Sector Launch" Special Summoning "Magnarokket Dragon" (1800 → 2100/1200 → 1500), and "Shelrokket Dragon" (1100 → 1400/2000 → 2300) from his hand in Defense Position.

Gunslinger used "Striker Dragon", and "Gateway Dragon" to Link Summon, "Quadborrel Dragon" (1000/LINK-2/←↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. He activates the effect of "Quadborrel Dragon" discarding 1 card, and not Special Summoning other LINK-2 or lower monsters from his Extra Deck this turn to destroy 1 face-up monster on the field. He targets "Silverrokket", and chains it with "Silverrokket's" Quick Effect which destroys itself, and for Gunslinger to banish a card from Haru's Extra Deck. He banishes "Trident Hydradrive Lord" from Haru's Extra Deck.

Gunslinger then uses "Quadborrel Dragon", "Magarokket", and "Shelrokket" to Link Summon "Borreload Dragon" (3000/LINK-4/←↙↘→) to the Extra Monster Zone. During the End Phase, Gunslinger activates the effect of "Silverrokket" in his GY as it was destroyed this turn, allowing him to Special Summon a new, differently-named "rokket" from his Deck. He Special Summons "Anesthrokket Dragon" (0 → 300/2300 → 2500) in Defense Position.

 **Turn 2: Haru**  
Haru draws "Judgement Arrows". He Normal Summons "Hydradrive Booster" (0/0). Haru then uses "Hydradrive Token" to Link Summon "Flow Hydradrive" (1000/↓). Haru activates the Spell, "Hydradrivee Scabbard" Special Summoning 1 "Hydradrive Token" (0/0) in Defense Position. Haru uses the "Hydradrive Token" to Link Summon "Coolant Hydradrive" (1000/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone.

Haru activates the Link Spell Card "Judgement Arrows" (↖↑↗) at the Spell/Trap Zone that "Coolant Hydradrive" points to. He then uses "Flow Hydradrive" and "Coolant Hydradrive" to Link Summon "Twin Hydradrive Knight" (1800/LINK-2/←→) to the zone a Link Arrow of "Judgement Arrows" points to. As "Twin Hydradrive Knight" was Link Summoned, Haru activates its effect to change its Attribute to that of the original Attributes of the Link Monsters used for its Link Summon, in this case both WIND and WATER. As long as "Twin Hydradrive Knight" is on the field, monsters with the same Attribute as it have their effects negated.

"Twin Hydradrive Knight" attacks "Borreload Dragon". Since a Link Monster it points to is battling, the effect of "Judgement Arrows" doubles the ATK of that monster during damage calculation ("Twin Hydradrive Knight": 1800 → 3600 ATK). Gunslinger activates the Quick Effect of "Borreload Dragon", decreasing the ATK and DEF of a monster on the field by 500 with Haru unable to activate card effects in response. Gunslinger targets "Anesthrokket", and chains it with it's Quick Effect, destroying itself, as a Link Monster's effect targets it to target 1 monster on the field, and negate it's effects if any, and make it unable to attack. He targets "Twin Hydradrive Knight", and so the battle is invalid, and "Judgement Arrows's" effect expires. ("Twin Hydradrive Knight": 3600 → 1800 ATK)

Haru sets three cards. During the End Phase, Gunslinger activates the effect of "Anesthrokket" in his GY as it was destroyed this turn, allowing him to Special Summon a new, differently-named "rokket" from his Deck. He Special Summons "Autorokket Dragon" (1600 → 1900/1000 → 1300) in Defense Position.

 **Turn 3: Gunslinger**  
Gunslinger draws "Supply Squad", and subsequently activates it. So now once per turn whenever one of Gunslinger's monsters is destroyed by either battle or by card effect, he can draw 1 card. Gunslinger activates the effect of "Borreload Dragon", decreasing the ATK and DEF of a monster on the field by 500 with Haru unable to activate card effects in response. He targets "Autorokket", and chains it with it's Quick Effect destroying itself as a Link Monster's effect targets it to send 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field to the GY. Gunslinger targets "Judgement Arrows" but Haru activates his face-down, "Hydradrive Judgement" in response to "Autorokket's" Quick Effect to target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card on the field, and make it unaffected to Gunslinger's card effects this turn. He targets "Judgement Arrows", and so "Autorokket's" Quick Effect is unaffected to it.

The effect of "Supply Squad" activates allowing Gunslinger to draw 1 card. "Borreload Dragon" attacks "Twin Hydradrive Knight".

* * *

 **Yeah Lightning freed Windy. But now Windy will now be fighting the good fight. And that is the first of the many changes you'll see in this fic. What are the others you might ask? Find out next time! Be sure to review!**


	5. Epic Clash of Rokket, and Hydradrive!

**The next chapter is here! Haru vs Gunslinger part 2 is here, and ready to continue on! Let's see where this goes. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Erase My Scars by Evans Blue)**

 **Gunslinger: 4000**

 **Haru: 4000**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Gunslinger 2nd Turn:

Gunslinger had just declared an attack on Twin Hydradrive Knight who was weakened by Anesthrokket Dragon's ability. Gunslinger has quite a field with Borreload Dragon, Boot Sector Launch, Supply Squad, and two cards in his hand.

* * *

 _Boot Sector Launch_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All "Rokket" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF. You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Special Summon up to 2 "Rokket" monsters with different names from your hand in Defense Position._  
 _● If your opponent controls more monsters than you do: Special Summon "Rokket" monsters with different names from your GY in Defense Position, up to the difference._  
 _You can only use this effect of "Boot Sector Launch" once per turn._

* * *

 _Borreload Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _Link Arrows: Left, Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _3+ Effect Monsters_

 _Neither player can target this card with monster effects. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; it loses 500 ATK/DEF. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks an opponent's monster: You can place that opponent's monster in a zone this card points to and take control of it, but send it to the GY during the End Phase of the next turn._

* * *

 _Supply Squad_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, if a monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: Draw 1 card._

* * *

Haru meanwhile has his weakened Twin Hydradrive Knight, Judgement Arrows, two set cards, and no cards in his hand.

* * *

 _Twin Hydradrive Knight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _Link Markers: Left, Right_

 _2 "Hydradrive" Link Monsters_

 _If this card is Link Summoned: You can target up to 2 "Hydradrive" Link Monsters used as Link Material; this card is treated as having the same Attribute(s) as that target(s). Monsters your opponent controls with the same Attribute as this card's have their effect(s) negated._

* * *

 _Judgement Arrows_

 _Link Spell Card_

 _Link Markers: Top-Right, Top, Top-Left_

 _If a Link Monster this card points to battles, its ATK becomes double its current ATK during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field while it points to a monster(s), destroy all those monsters. You can only control 1 "Judgement Arrows", and only in your Spell & Trap Zone a Link Monster points to_

* * *

Borreload conducted an attack against Twin Hydradrive Knight.

"Borreload's ability!" Gunslinger called, "Strange Trigger! It allows me to take control of Twin Hydradrive Knight, and place him at a zone he points too until your End Phase!"

Borreload's bullet turned blue.

"I knew you would do that!" Haru called, "I play the trap, Hydradrive Mark!"

* * *

 _Hydradrive Mark_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an effect activates during your opponent's battle phase: You can negate that effect, and if you do 1 "Hydradrive" monster you control gains 300 ATK._

* * *

"With this your petty effect is stopped, and Hydradrive Knight gains 300 attack points!" Haru called as Gunslinger's eyes widen as Twin Hydradrive Knight slashed the bullet. **(ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100)**

Then due to Judgement Arrows it's attack power doubled. **(ATK: 2100 x 2 = 4200)**

With that it slashed the dragon instantly destroying it as Gunslinger frowned, _"Gracias por tu ayuda, amigo."_ **(Gunslinger: 2800)**

"Then, I activate my third trap, Hydradrive Nightmare!" Haru added playing his third card.

* * *

 _Hydradrive Nightmare_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If your "Hydradrive" Link Monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Target 1 "Hydradrive" Link Monster in your GY; Tribute 1 monster, and if you do, Special Summon that target, but negate its effects, also destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"With this since my Hydradrive Link destroyed your monster in battle by sacrificing my Twin Knight, I can summon a Hydradrive Link from my graveyard but it's abilities are negated, and it's destroyed during my end phase. I summon Coolant!" Haru called as Twin Knight evolved to Coolant.

* * *

 _Coolant Hydradrive_

 _Water Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _Link Markers: Bottom_

 _1 "Hydradrive" monster_

 _Cannot be used as Link Material for a Link-1 Link Monster. If your opponent controls a WATER monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position._

* * *

Gunslinger grunted at that. Okay that was a bad move since Haru's monster is no longer weakened, and he has no monsters left.

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Gunslinger ended, "Autorokket's ability allows me to summon Magnarokket in defense mode since he's destroyed!"

A second blue bullet dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Mangarokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then send 1 monster on the field to the GY. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Magnarokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Magnarokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

 _Magnarokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100/DEF: 1200 + 300 = 1500)**_

"Hydradrive Nightmare destroys Coolant at the end of the turn." Haru said as Coolant shattered, "But since it's destroyed Coolant allows me to summon a Hydradrive Token!"

A token appeared.

* * *

 _Hydradrive Token_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Cyberse/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card is also treated as a "Hydradrive Token"._

* * *

Haru 2nd Turn:

"My move now!" Haru drew, "And appear the Circuit of Truth!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions is 1 Hydradrive!" Haru called as the Token flew to the Link Arrow, "Link Summon! Appear Link 1, Burn Hydradrive!"

At that a red version of Coolant appeared.

* * *

 _Burn Hydradrive_

 _Fire Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _Link Markers: Bottom_

 _1 "Hydradrive" monster_

 _Cannot be used as Link Material for a Link-1 Link Monster. If your opponent controls a FIRE monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position._

* * *

"And now I activate the spell card, Hydradrive Rebuild!" Haru called.

* * *

 _Hydradrive Rebuild_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Hydradrive" monster you control; destroy it, and if the "Hydradrive" monster destroyed by this effect activates its effect in your GY this turn, Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive" monster from your GY, but it cannot attack, its effects are negated, also it is destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

"I destroy Burn Hydradrive on my field!" Haru called as Burn shattered, "And since it's destroyed, I can summon a Token!"

The Token appeared.

"And since the monster Rebuild destroyed activates it's effect in the graveyard, I can summon Twin Hyradrive Knight from the graveyard!" Haru called as his Link 2 monster appeared, "It's effects are negated, and it's destroyed at the end of my turn."

"What's the point of that?" Gunslinger asked confused.

Haru called, "Watch, and learn! Appear the circuit of truth!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions is a Hydradrive!" Haru called as the Token was set, "Link Summon! Appear Link 1, Alteration Hydradrive!"

* * *

 _Alteration Hydradrive_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 0_

 _Link Markers: Bottom-Right_

 _1 "Hydradrive" monster_

 _Cannot be used as material for the Link Summon of a Link-1 Link Monster. If this card is Link Summoned: You can target 1 "Hydradrive" Link Monster you control; Special Summon from your GY as many "Hydradrive" Link Monsters as possible with a lower Link Rating than the targeted monster to your Main Monster Zones the targeted monster points to, but negate their effects (if any), then destroy the targeted monster. You can only use this effect of "Alteration Hydradrive" once per turn._

* * *

"I activate Alteration's Special Ability! I summon as many Hydradrive Link Monsters as possible that have a lower Link Rating then Twin Knight's but Twin Knight is destroyed!" Haru called, "Rise again Burn, and Flow!"

The two Link 1 Hydradrives appeared as Twin Knight shattered.

"Their effects are negated though but that's good." Haru told him.

Gunslinger looked confused.

"For these! Appear two circuits of the truth!" Haru called, "The summoning conditions are 1 Hydradrive each! I set both Flow, and Burn in the Link Markers!"

The two flew to the bottom.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Grand Hydradrives!" Haru called as as brown monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Grand Hydradrive_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _Link Markers: Bottom_

 _1 "Hydradrive" monster_

 _Cannot be used as Link Material for a Link-1 Link Monster. If your opponent controls a EARTH monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position._

* * *

Haru isn't finished there, "And appear again! The circuit of the truth!"

"Five Link Summons in a turn?" Gunslinger asked shocked.

"The summoning conditions are 3 Hydradrive Link Monsters with the same Attribute!" Haru called as the two Grands, and Alteration flew up to the Left, Bottom, and Right arrows, "You might've banished Trident, but there are two Lords of Hydradrive! Link Summon! Appear Link 3, Cubic Hydradrive Lord!"

At that a brown black-winged monster wielding an Axe appeared.

* * *

 _Cubic Hydradrive Lord_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _Link Arrows: Right, Left, Bottom_

 _3 "Hydradrive" Link Monsters with the same Attribute_

 _If this card is Link Summoned: You can declare 2 Attributes (WATER, FIRE, or WIND); this card is also treated as those Attributes while face-upon the field. Negate the effects of monsters with the same Attribute(s) as this card while your opponent controls them. When this card destroys a monster with the same Attribute as this card by battle: You can activate this effect; it can attack again in a row. When this card is sent to the GY as a Link Material; Draw 1 card._

* * *

"A Hydradrive Lord other then Trident!" Playmaker cried seeing it.

 ** _"Oh man."_** Ai said worried for Gunslinger.

"It's attribute is now Water, and Wind! Cubic attack Magnarokket!" Haru called as Coolant charged.

"I activate Tactical Exchanger!" Gunslinger called.

* * *

 _Tactical Exchanger_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster with a different original name from your Deck or GY. You can only activate 1 "Tactical Exchanger" per turn._

* * *

"This destroys Magnarokket on my field, and summons Shelrokket from my Deck in Defense Mode!" Gunslinger called as the blue bullet shattered as the yellow bullet appeared.

* * *

 _Shelrokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then destroy 1 monster in the column this card was in, and if you do, destroy any monsters in that card's adjacent zones. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Shelrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Shelrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

 _Shelrokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1100 + 300 = 1400/DEF: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**_

"And then since I monster I have is destroyed, I can draw a card from Supply Squad." Gunslinger reminded drawing.

 _ **"Alright!"**_ Ai cried excited.

"In that case. Cubic strike down Shelrokket!"

Cubic Lord struck down Shelrokket as Gunslinger grunted.

"I end my turn." Haru finished.

"Shelrokket, and Magnarokkt's effects activate!" Gunslinger called, "I summon a second Autorokket, and Metalrokket from my Deck!"

The two appeared.

* * *

 _Autorokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then send 1 Spell/Trap on the field to the GY. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Autorokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Autorokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

 _Metalrokket Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then destroy all your opponent's cards in the column this card was in. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Metalrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Metalrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

 _Autorokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1600 + 300 = 1900/DEF: 1000 + 300 = 1300)**_

 _Metalrokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1700 + 300 = 2000/DEF: 1400 + 300 = 1700)**_

"He survived Haru's assault." Bohman said to Lightning.

 _ **"Indeed. Maybe Aqua really is telling the truth if he's able to do that."**_ Lightning said cupping his chin.

Baira said concerned, "He managed to escape that. But can he defeat Haru?"

"Of course." Varis answered, "Gunslinger is growing more interesting every time, we encounter him."

* * *

 **Gunslinger: 2600**

 **Haru: 4000**

* * *

Gunslinger 3rd Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Gunslinger called, and sees it was a card called Rapid Trigger.

He grinned which they noticed.

"What's he grinning for?" Soulburner asked.

Gunslinger grinned, "For this. I activate the Equip Spell, Borrel Regenerator!"

* * *

 _Borrel Regenerator_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 "Rokket" monster in your GY; Special Summon it and equip it with this card, but banish it when this card leaves the field. If this card is sent to the GY because the equipped monster is destroyed: You can draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "Borrel Regenerator" once per turn._

* * *

"With this Autorokket is summoned from the graveyard!" Gunslinger called as the rokket appeared, "And appear the Circuit of the West! The summoning conditions are two rokkets!"

Metalrokket, and one of the Autorokkets flew into the bottom diagonal markers.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 2, Booster Dragon!" Gunslinger called.

Booster Dragon appeared ready.

* * *

 _Booster Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _Link Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _2 "Rokket" monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up monster on the field; it gains 500 ATK/DEF. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. If this Link Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the GY: You can target 1 other Dragon monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Booster Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"I activate it's ability! Once a turn, I can give 500 attack, and defense points to a monster on the field, and you can't activate cards against this!" Gunslinger called, "I target Autorokket, and use it's ability! When targeted by a Link Monster's effect, I can destroy it, and send 1 Spell/Trap Card to the graveyard! This time Judgement Arrows is really going that!"

Booster Dragon fired a blast this time effecting Judgement Arrows.

Haru grunted, "When Judgement Arrows leaves the field all monsters next to it's link are destroyed."

Cubic shattered.

 ** _"Alright! That leaves Haru with no monsters!"_** Windy grinned.

"Well Supply Squad, and Borrel Regenerator's effect!" Gunslinger called, "Both since the equipped monster was destroyed, and a monster I have is destroyed I can draw not 1 but 2 cards!"

Gunslinger drew twice.

 _ **"Alright! With this amount of draw power Gunslinger will win for sure!"**_ Ai grinned.

Playmaker however told him, "But that strategy has a great risk."

 ** _"Huh?"_** Ai asked him confused.

Playmaker reminded, "A Duelist's Deck isn't infinite. You can only have 40 cards in a Deck. So if he can't draw..."

"He loses." Varis finished knowing what Playmaker is going at.

 ** _"Uh... How many cards was that?"_** Ai asked worried.

"He has 20 cards in his Deck now." Soulburner told him, "So he's clear of Decking out for now. But soon he'll ran out of monsters to use."

Gunslinger grinned, "Well I'll summon Hibernation Dragon!"

The dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Hibernation Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _f this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon monster in your GY; add it to your hand. While you control no Link Monsters, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 DARK Dragon Link Monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Hibernation Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"With this card's ability when it's summoned, I can add a level 4 or lower Dragon to my hand." Gunslinger said adding Gateway Dragon, "And now I set two cards, and now Booster Dragon attack Haru directly!"

Booster Dragon slammed his tail on Haru. **(Haru: 2100)** "I end my turn which I now use Autorokket's ability! Come Metelrokket!"

Metelrokket appeared in place.

 _Metalrokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1700 + 300 = 2000/DEF: 1400 + 300 = 1700)**_

Haru 3rd Turn:

My turn draw!" Haru drew, "First off I'll use Hydradrive Judgement's effect in my graveyard! By banishing it, I can summon a Hydradrive Link Monster from the graveyard! Come back Cubic!"

Cubic Lord reappeared.

"And now I'll activate Hydradrive Delta!" Haru called.

* * *

 _Hydradrive Delta_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _While you control a "Hydradrive" Link Monster: Draw 1 Card equal to it's Link Rating. You can only activate 1 "Hydradrive Delta" once per turn._

* * *

"It allows me to draw 1 card for each Link Marker, Cubic Lord has!" Haru called drawing 3 cards.

"Well I activate my trap!" Gunslinger called, "Jar of Avarice!"

* * *

 _Jar of Avarice_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 5 cards in your GY, except "Jar of Avarice"; shuffle all 5 into the Deck, then draw 1 card. You can only activate 1 "Jar of Avarice" per turn._

* * *

"This allows to shuffle Silverrokket, Magnarokket, Autorokket, Metalrokket, and Anesthrokket from my graveyard back to my Deck, and draw a card!" Gunslinger called shuffling the five rokkets, and drew.

 ** _"That solves both the problems his drawing strategy has. But not forever."_** Flame said to them.

Haru called, "Well I'll activate the spell, Link Reset!"

* * *

 _Link Reset_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 Link Spell Card from your GY to your hand. You can banish this card from your GY; the first turn that card should be destroyed it is not destroyed._

* * *

"With this Judgement Arrows is added back to my hand, and I activate the Link Spell again!" Haru called, "So now Cubic attack Booster Dragon!"

"Oh no! If this works he's doomed!" Baira called.

Gunslinger called, "I activate my face-down, Rapid Trigger!"

* * *

 _Rapid Trigger_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by destroying monsters you control as Fusion Material, but it cannot attack, except to attack monsters Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, also it is unaffected by the activated effects of other monsters Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. You can only activate 1 "Rapid Trigger" per turn._

* * *

"Rapid Trigger?" Haru asked surprised.

"It allows me to destroy the Materials to Fusion Summon!" Gunslinger revealed shocking them.

 _ **"Fusion by destroying the materials?"**_ Lightning asked.

"I destroy Booster Dragon, and Hibernation to Fusion Summon!" Gunslinger called as the two were destroyed, "That way I can summon this new monster! Borreload Furious Dragon!"

At that a purple, and red scaled Borreload Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Borreload Furious Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 DARK Dragon monsters_  
 _(Quick Effect): You can target 1 monster you control and 1 card your opponent controls; destroy them. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 DARK Link Monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but it cannot activate its effects this turn. You can only use each effect of "Borreload Furious Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Another Borreload?" Soulburner asked shocked.

Gunslinger called, "Supply Squad's effect! I draw!"

Gunslinger drew at that.

Haru grunted, "I didn't expect him to Fusion Summon..."

"And there's more." Bohman said to him.

"I now use Furious Dragon's _efecto rapido_!" Gunslinger called, "I destroy 1 monster on my field, and a card on your field! I destroy Metalrokket, and Judgement Arrows!"

The monster shattered but the Link Spell was protected.

"What?" Gunslinger asked surprised.

"Link Reset protects it!" Haru revealed. "Go Cubic! Attack Furious Dragon!"

Cubic Lord charged in. **(ATK: 2300 x 2 = 4600)**

The Hydradrive destroys the monster as Gunslinger grunted knelling. **(Gunslinger: 1000)**

"Your on your last leg. You should give up now." Haru told him.

 _ **"Gunslinger!"**_ Aqua cried worried.

 _"Rendirse? ¡De ninguna manera!"_ Gunslinger cried getting up ready for more.

"I failed to erase his fighting spirit." Haru grunted, "I set two cards! Your turn!"

"During this end phase Autorokket is summoned!" Gunslinger called as the dragon appeared.

 _Autorokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1600 + 300 = 1900/DEF: 1000 + 300 = 1300)**_

* * *

 **Gunslinger: 1000**

 **Haru: 2100**

* * *

Gunslinger 4th Turn:

"My turn!" Gunslinger drew ready, "And now I activate Furious Dragon's ability!"

"What?" Haru asked at that surprised.

"I summon a Link monster from the graveyard!" Gunslinger called, "Revive back Booster Dragon!"

Booster Dragon reappeared roaring.

"If he uses it on Autorokket..." Faust trailed off.

"I activate Breakthrough Skill!" Haru called.

* * *

 _Breakthrough Skill_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; that face-up monster your opponent controls has its effects negated until the end of this turn. During your turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; that target has its effects negated until the end of this turn._

* * *

"So now Booster Dragon's abilities are negated!" Haru called as the dragon dulled only for Gunslinger to start laughing, "What's so funny?"

Gunslinger grinned, "The monster summoned by Furious Dragon can't use it's abilities this turn!"

"What?" Haru asked surprised,

 ** _"Clever."_** Lightning admitted, **_"He had Haru wasted Breakthrough Skill."_**

"Now I summon Sniffer Dragon!" Gunslinger called as the dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Sniffer Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 400_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Sniffer Dragon" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Sniffer Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"With it's effect, I add another Sniffer Dragon to my hand!" Gunslinger called adding the card, "And now appear the Circuit of the West!"

The circuit appeared.

"Summoning conditions are at least three Effect Monsters!" Gunslinger called as the three flew to the Top, Right, Bottom-Right, and Bottom Markers, "Link Summon! Appear Link 4, Borrelguard Dragon!"

A dragon with a gun barrel as a torso, and having a head in the shape of a lion appeared roaring with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Borrelguard Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Dragon/Link_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _Link Arrow: Top, Right, Bottom-Right, Bottom_

 _3+ Effect Monsters_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn: You can send 1 card from your Spell & Trap Zone to the GY; Special Summon from either GY to your field, 1 monster that was destroyed and sent there this turn, but negate its effects. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 monster on the field; change it to face-up Defense Position. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation._

* * *

"The last of the Borrel Links." Varis said seeing it.

"Now I summon Gateway Dragon! Since you control a Link Monster, I can summon this card!" Gunslinger called as the dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Gateway Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If your opponent controls a Link Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Gateway Dragon" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower DARK Dragon monster from your hand._

* * *

"Now I use it's _efecto_ to summon Magnarokket from my hand!" Gunslinger called as Magnarokket appeared.

 _Magnarokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100/DEF: 1200 + 300 = 1500)**_

"And now I use Borrelguard's ability! I switch Magnarokket to Defense!" Gunslinger called, "And now I use Magnarokket's ability! I destroy it to send your monster to the graveyard!"

"What?" Haru asked in shock, _'That means Hydradrive Protection won't do anything!'_

The monster shattered as Gunslinger drew from Supply Squad.

"Now Gateway Dragon attack!" Gunslinger called as the gate dragon attacked Haru. **(Haru: 0500)** "Now attack Borrelguard!"

Borrelguard charged at Haru. Haru grunted, _'I can't believe I'm doing this...'_

"I activate the effect of Hydradrive Scabbard in my graveyard!" Haru called. "Since I have a Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind Hydradrive Link Monster in my graveyard I can banish Hydradrive Scabbard from my graveyard to cut the damage in half and deal it to both of us!"

"What?" Gunslinger asked shocked.

"1500 on both sides! So that means!" Soulburner trailed off as the blast hit them both.

* * *

 **Gunslinger: 0000**

 **Haru: 0000**

 **DRAW!**

* * *

Gunslinger knelled breathing as Aqua, and Windy floated to him.

 ** _"You did amazing Gunslinger!"_** Windy grinned, **_"Even though it's a tie you did incredible!"_**

 ** _"Well well Aqua."_** Lightning told her, **_"You proved once again then you are the one I need to worry about. The Duelist you chose is a big kink in my plans, and therefore he will be taken care of in due time."_**

Aqua glared at him as Lightning told Haru, and Bohman, **_"Let's go."_**

They nodded as they started to fly off.

 ** _"After him!"_** Ai cried as Playmaker, and Soulburner flew after them.

Varis stared on as he said, "Inform SOLs about this."

Specter bow before asking, "What about Gunslinger?"

"I can tell he, the Water, and Wind Ignis need catching up." Varis told him, "So we'll give them some time."

Gunslinger smiled to the two Ignis, "I came close."

 ** _"Yeah. I was real worried."_** Aqua smiled tearfully, **_"Lightning's AI was strong."_**

 ** _"No joke."_** Windy agreed, **_"But what now?"_**

 ** _"We find Earth."_** Aqua answered him, **_"If we can he can join our cause to stop Lightning."_**

 ** _"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"_** Windy called.

At that the digital horse appeared Gunslinger raise telling the Knights of Hanoi, "I'm going with Aqua, and Windy to find Earth. Let me know if something happens."

With that he hopped on as they ran off. Varis stared at Gunslinger's location as he then muttered, "Gunslinger..."

* * *

Duel

 **Gunslinger vs Haru**

 **Turn 2: Gunslinger  
** As "Borreload" is attacking an opponent's monster, Gunslinger activates its effect to take control of "Twin Hydradrive Knight" and placing it in a zone "Borreload" points to, but "Twin Hydradrive Knight" will be sent to the GY at Haru's End Phase. As his opponent activated an effect during the Battle Phase, Haru activates his face-down, "Hydradrive Mark" to negate the effect, and give "Hydradrive Twin Knight" 300 ATK. ("Twin Hydradrive Knight": 1800 → 2100 ATK). Since a Link Monster it points to is battling, the effect of "Judgement Arrows" doubles the ATK of that monster during damage calculation ("Twin Hydradrive Knight": 2100 → 4200 ATK).

"Borreload Dragon" is destroyed. (Gunslinger: 4000 → 2800 LP) Haru activates his set Trap Card "Hydradrive Nightmare", tributing "Twin Hydradrive Knight" to Special Summon a "Hydradrive" monster from his GY, but it is destroyed during the End Phase. He Special Summons "Coolant Hydradrive" (1000/↓). Gunslinger sets a card. During the End Phase, Gunslinger activates the effect of "Autorokket" in his GY as it was destroyed this turn, allowing him to Special Summon a new, differently-named "rokket" from his Deck. He Special Summons "Magnarokket Dragon" (1800 → 2100/1200 → 1500) in Defense Position.

During the End Phase, "Coolant Hydradrive" is destroyed whose effect Special Summons a "Hydradrive Token" (0/0) in Defense Position since it was destroyed by battle or card effect.

 **Turn 3: Haru**  
Haru draws. He then uses "Hydradrive Token" to Link Summon "Burn Hydradrive" (1000/↓). Haru activates the Spell Card "Hydradrive Rebuild", destroying a face-up "Hydradrive" monster he controls. He destroys "Burn Hydradrive", whose effect Special Summons a "Hydradrive Token" (0/0) in Defense Position since it was destroyed by battle or card effect. Because the monster destroyed by its effect activated its effect in the GY, Haru activates the other effect of "Hydradrive Rebuild" to Special Summon "Twin Hydradrive Knight" (1800/LINK-2/←→) back from the GY.

Haru uses the "Hydradrive Token" to Link Summon "Alteration Hydradrive" (0/LINK-1/↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As it was Link Summoned, Haru activates the effect of "Alteration Hydradrive", targeting one "Hydradrive" Link Monster he controls and Special Summoning as many "Hydradrive" Link Monsters from his GY as possible with lower Link Ratings that the targeted monster to the Zones the targeted Link Monster points to with their effects negated, and then destroying the targeted monster. Haru targets "Twin Hydradrive Knight", Special Summons "Flow Hydradrive" (1000/↓) and "Burn Hydradrive" (1000/↓) to the zones "Twin Hydradrive Knight" points to, and then destroys "Twin Hydradrive Knight".

Haru uses both "Flow Hydradrive", and "Burn Hydradrive" each to Link Summon 2 copies of "Grand Hydradrive" (1000/↓). He then uses the two "Grand Hydradrives", and "Alternation Hydradrive" to Link Summon "Cubic Hydradrive Lord" (2300/LINK-3/←↓→) to the Middle Zone that "Judgement Arrows" was pointing to. Haru activates "Cubic Hydradrive Lord's" effect that when it is Link Summoned, Haru can declare 2 Attributes (WATER, FIRE, or WIND) and it will also treated as those Attributes while face-up on the field in addition to negating the effects of monsters with those Attribute(s) that the opponent controls. Haru selects WATER and WIND.

"Cubic Lord" attacks "Magnarokket" but Gunslinger activates his face-down, "Tactical Exchange" destroying "Magnarokket", and Special Summon a differently named, "rokket" monster from his Deck or GY. He Special Summons "Shelrokket Dragon" (1100 → 1400/2000 → 2300) in Defense Position. The effect of "Supply Squad" activates allowing Gunslinger to draw a card since a monster he controls is destroyed. A replay occurs, and Haru uses "Cubic Lord" to attack, and destroy "Shelrokket".

During the End Phase, Gunslinger activates the effects of "Magnarokket", and "Shelrokket" in his GY as they were destroyed this turn, allowing him to Special Summon two new, differently-named "rokkets" from his Deck. He Special Summons "Autorokket Dragon" (1600 → 1900/1000 → 1300), and "Metalrokket Dragon" (1700 → 2000/1400 → 1700).

 **Turn 4: Gunslinger  
** Gunslinger draws "Rapid Trigger". He then activates the Equip Spell "Borrel Regenerator", Special Summoning "Autorokket" (1600 → 1900/1000 → 1300) from his GY in Attack Position and equipping to it. Gunslinger uses the first "Autorokket" and "Metalrokket" to Link Summon "Booster Dragon" (1900 ATK/LINK-2/↙↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. He activates the effect of "Booster Dragon", targeting "Autorokket" in an attempt to increase its ATK/DEF by 500, with him then chaining the Quick Effect of "Autorokket" as it was targeted by a Link Monster's effect.

"Autorokket" destroys itself to send a Spell/Trap Card on the field to the GY. He sends "Judgement Arrows". As "Judgement Arrows" left the field, all monsters it points to are destroyed. "Cubic Lord" is destroyed. As the monster equipped with "Borrel Regenerator" was destroyed, its effect allows Gunslinger to draw a card. The effect of "Supply Squad" also activates allowing Gunslinger to draw 1 card. Gunslinger Normal Summons "Hibernation Dragon" (600/1500). The effect of "Hibernation Dragon" activates allowing Gunslinger to add a Level 4 or Lower DARK Dragon monster from his GY to his hand. He adds "Gateway Dragon".

Gunslinger sets 2 cards. "Booster Dragon" attacks Haru directly. (Haru: 4000 → 2100 LP) During the End Phase, Gunslinger activates the effect of "Autorokket" in his GY as it was destroyed this turn, allowing him to Special Summon a new, differently-named "rokket" from his Deck. He Special Summons another "Metalrokket Dragon" (1700 → 2000/1400 → 1700) in Defense Position.

 **Turn 5: Haru  
** Haru draws. He activates the effect of "Hydradrive Judgement" in his GY banishing it to Special Summon a "Hydradrive" Link Monster from his GY. He Special Summons "Cubic Hydradrive Lord" (2300/LINK-3/←↓→). Haru then activates "Hydradrive Delta" to draw 3 cards. (As "Cubic Lord" has 3 Link Markers) Gunslinger activates his face-down, "Jar of Avarice" to target 5 cards from his GY, and add them to his Deck, then draw 1 card. He adds "Autorokket", "Silverrokket", "Magnarokket", "Metalrokket", and "Anesthrokket", and draws 1 card.

Haru activates "Link Reset" to target 1 Link Spell Card in his GY, and add it to his hand. He adds "Judgement Arrows", and subsequently activates it (↖↑↗) at the Spell/Trap Zone that "Cubic Lord" points to. "Cubic Lord" attacks "Booster Dragon" but Gunslinger activates his face-down, "Rapid Trigger" in order to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck by destroying the Fusion Materials on his field. He destroys "Hibernation Dragon", and "Booster Dragon" to Fusion Summon, "Borreload Furious Dragon" (3000/2500). The effect of "Supply Squad" activates allowing "Gunslinger" to draw 1 card.

Gunslinger activates the Quick Effect of "Furious Dragon" to destroy a monster he controls, and a card Haru controls. He targets "Metalrokket", and "Judgement Arrows" but Haru banishes "Link Reset" to make "Judgement Arrows" immune to destruction once so only "Metalrokket" is destroyed. A replay occurs, and Haru uses "Cubic Lord" to attack "Furious Dragon". Since a Link Monster it points to is battling, the effect of "Judgement Arrows" doubles the ATK of that monster during damage calculation ("Cubic Hydradrive Lord": 2300 → 4600 ATK). The attack destroys "Furious Dragon". (Gunslinger: 2800 → 1200 LP)

Haru sets two cards. During the End Phase, Gunslinger activates the effect of "Metalrokket" in his GY as it was destroyed this turn, allowing him to Special Summon a new, differently-named "rokket" from his Deck. He Special Summons "Autorokket Dragon" (1600 → 1900/1000 → 1300)

 **Turn 6: Gunslinger**  
Gunslinger draws. He activates the effect of "Furious Dragon" in his GY banishing it to Special Summon a Link Monster from his GY but it can't activate it's effects this turn. He Special Summons "Booster Dragon" (1900 ATK/LINK-2/↙↘). Thinking Gunslinger is gonna use it's effect on "Autorokket", Haru activates his face-down "Breakthrough Skill" to negate the effects of "Booster Dragon", but Gunslinger points out that the monster summoned by the effect of "Furious Dragon" can't activate it's effects this turn. He then Normal Summons "Sniffer Dragon" (800/400). As "Sniffer Dragon" was Normal or Special Summoned, he activates its effect to add another copy of "Sniffer Dragon" from his Deck to his hand.

Gunslinger uses LINK-2 "Booster Dragon", "Sniffer Dragon", and "Autorokket" to Link Summon "Borrelguard Dragon" (3000/LINK-4/↑↓↘→). As Haru controls a Link Monster, Gunslinger Special Summons "Gateway Dragon" (1600/1400) from his hand by its effect. Gunslinger activates the effect of "Gateway Dragon" to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower DARK Dragon monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Magnarokket Dragon" (1800 → 2100/1200 → 1500) in Attack Position.

Gunslinger activates the Quick Effect of "Borrelguard Dragon" to switch "Magnarokket" to face-up Defense Position with Haru unable to activate card effects in response. He chains with the Quick Effect of "Magnarokket" destroying itself to send a Monster to the GY. He sends "Cubic Lord". "Gateway Dragon" attacks directly. (Haru: 2100 → 500 LP)

"Borrelguard Dragon" attacks directly. As Haru is being attacked directly while he has a EARTH, WIND, WATER, and FIRE "Hydradrive" Link Monster(s) in his GY he activates the effect of "Hydradrive Scabbard" in his GY banishing it, reducing the damage in half, and inflicting damage to both players equal to that damage. (Gunslinger: 1200 → 0 LP) (Haru: 500 → 0 LP)

The duel ends in a DRAW.

* * *

 **Yeah such a duel ended in a draw but it will be different. Next time Gunslinger, Windy, and Aqua find Earth, and explained the situation but are encountered by someone who Gunslinger didn't expect on encountering, and also against Playmaker. Be sure to review!**


	6. Meeting the final Ignis! Gore Corrupted!

**Alright guys. The chapter which is one of the episodes I hate so much is here. It's due to two things: 1. Earth was terminated, and that will not happen here, and 2. SOLs turned Gore into what he is! He will change back soon but soon we're here. ENJOY!**

* * *

Gunslinger riding his digital horse is with Aqua, and Windy in the air to find Earth while the Knights of Hanoi are doing something, and Playmaker, and Soulburner are after Lightning, Bohman, and Haru. So far they had no luck in where Earth is but Aqua thinks he might be near where she was kidnapped at. Giving him the location Gunslinger was riding on to it.

 ** _"Is it weird?"_** Windy asked them.

 ** _"What is?"_** Aqua asked him.

Windy answered, **_"Horses don't fly do they?"_**

"This is virtual reality, _amigo._ " Gunslinger told him, "SOL Technologies often makes state of the art upgrades like these."

 _ **"This really isn't natural."**_ Windy admitted to him, **_"I mean Horses are not Birds, or anything like-"_**

 ** _"There he is!"_** Aqua cried suddenly as they turned to see an oak tree person riding a wooden Duel Board, and on it's arm was a brown, and black lined Ignis.

 ** _"Hey! HEY!"_** Windy called with a grin waving to him which caught his attention.

Earth turned over, **_"Who...?"_**

When he saw Aqua his eyes widen, **_"Aqua!"_**

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Kolter was typing at a huge computer with two teens with gray hair, and blue hair each with Flame, and Ai respectively. They were Soulburner, and Playmaker's real identities known as Takeru Homura, and Yusaku Fujiki. After Yusaku made a draw with Bohman, and Takeru lost trail for Lightning, and Haru they went back to where Kolter was, and are looking for Earth.

That was when Kolter found something, "Hey look!"

The four looked to see Gunslinger was still riding his digital horse, and was with Aqua, Windy, and Earth looking deep in conversation.

"That's Gunslinger!" Takeru cried seeing him.

"Gunslinger?" Kolter asked them.

Yusaku answered, "He's aligned with the Knights of Hanoi, but believes to have both Ignis, and Human be in harmony."

 ** _"And he's also a Spanish user, and looks young."_** Flame added which Kolter widen his eyes.

"Hey... I know who he is." Kolter realized as they turned to him, "Diego Rivera. He is a chef at this family restaurant known as _Amigo Taco Rivera,_ a place that is pretty famous in Fast Food World, and he's also a experienced Duelist at VRAINS. He is a frequent customer at Cafe Nom after a hard day at work for some after dinner snack. The last time that I saw him he said he had been contacted by the Knights of Hanoi."

 ** _"Then what's he doing with Earth?"_** Ai asked confused.

"I don't know but we know he had helped us. We better get there, and fast!" Yusaku said as he, and Takeru nodded.

* * *

 _With the Ignis, and Gunslinger..._

 ** _"I knew it... I knew he would destroy Cyberse World."_** Aqua said looking down.

 ** _"It seems you know something?"_** Earth asked noticing her expression.

Windy answered, **_"It was Lightning's doing pal."_**

 ** _"Lightning?"_** Earth asked him.

 _ **"That's the Light Ignis' human name."**_ Windy answered simply shocking Earth, **_"Not only that he sealed Aqua to keep her from interfering, and rewrote my programming, and force me to be his ally!"_**

Earth clenched his fist looking at it, **_"I can't forgive him for doing that to you two!"_**

 ** _"Earth..."_** Aqua trailed off hearing that.

"And don't worry, _amigo,_ you have friends to help take down Lightning." Gunslinger smiled which made Earth looked puzzled.

 _ **"amigo?"**_ Earth asked tilting his head.

 ** _"He speaks Spanish, Earth."_** Aqua answered for him, **_"And 'amigo' means 'friend'. Earth this is Gunslinger, he's who I picked to help us stop Lightning from completing his plans."_**

 ** _"He'll help us stop Lightning?"_** Earth asked finding that hard to believe.

Windy grinned, **_"Wait till you see him in action bud."_**

Gunslinger hears something, "Hey guys, I'm hearing something behind us."

The Ignis turned to see something is approaching.

 _ **"He already found us?"**_ Earth asked narrowing his eyes.

Aqua however said, **_"What I'm sensing isn't Lightning."_**

Just then who flew in was a man riding a Duel Board, and wearing a black cloak.

 ** _"Gunslinger how fast can you go?"_** Windy asked him.

"Not fast enough." Gunslinger grunted before asking, "Who are you?"

"I'm SOL's bounty hunter." the man smirked.

"A Bounty Hunter like Blood Shepherd?" Gunslinger asked hearing that.

The man's smirk vanished at that, "So your the runt that defeated Blood Shepherd? Then this will be fun."

 ** _"Alright! Gunslinger is going against him!"_** Windy grinned.

Earth however said, **_"No... Let him duel me."_**

"Earth are you sure?" Gunslinger asked concerned.

Earth nodded as his tree AI, and Duel Board appeared which he hopped on, **_"Aqua, Windy, Gunslinger stay back!"_**

They nodded at that.

"Then we'll duel." the man smirked.

 ** _"Oi Earth!"_**

They looked to see Playmaker, and Soulburner arrived with Ai, and Flame.

 ** _"Ai, Flame?"_** Earth asked surprised.

"Playmaker, Soulburner." the man smirked.

Playmaker's eyes widen, "That voice... Can it be...?"

The man smirked removing his clock revealing a tanned man wearing a green armor like suit, and having a yellow tuff of hair on him.

"Gore?" Gunslinger asked shocked.

"What happened to him?" Soulburner asked shocked seeing his condition.

Gore told the two, "I already challenged the Earth Ignis to a duel. Playmaker, Soulburner, I'll deal with you two after him."

 ** _"I won't let you harm Aqua, Windy, and Gunslinger!"_** Earth declared at him.

"SPEED DUEL!/ ** _SPEED DUEL!_** "

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Never Too Late by Three Days Grace)**

 **Earth: 4000**

 **Gore: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Gore 1st Turn:

"I'll go first Ignis. I set a monster, and end my turn." Gore said ending his turn.

Earth 1st Turn:

"He only set a card? His appearance isn't the only thing what's changed." Gunslinger said seeing that.

Windy asked, **_"So what do you know about him?"_**

"Gore is a Charisma Duelist, and the number 1 ranked one out of the others. He uses a Deck called 'Gouki', and often uses strong beatdown, and trap monster methods." Gunslinger answered to him, "He also had been looking out for an orphanage, and nearly defeated Varis at the Tower of Hanoi."

 ** _"If he's able to fight like that then this will be tough for Earth."_** Aqua said worried for them as Soulburner, and Playmaker flew beside them.

 ** _"It's not just that Aqua."_** Ai said worried, **_"We're sensing something unfamiliar about him."_**

 ** _"Here I go. My turn. I draw!"_** Earth called as his AI drew, **_"I activate the Spell, Cost Down!"_**

* * *

 _Cost Down_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card; for the rest of this turn, reduce the Levels of all monsters in your hand by 2 (even after they are Summoned)._

* * *

 ** _"By sending 1 card in my hand to the graveyard, I can reduce the levels of all monsters in my hand by 2 until the end of this turn."_** Earth said discarding a card, **_"Then I summon G Golem Rock Hammer!"_**

A rock like monster appeared.

* * *

 _G Golem Rock Hammer_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _You can Tribute this face-up card you control; Special Summon 3 "G Golem Tokens" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position to your field._

* * *

 ** _"Now I activate Rock Hammer's Special Ability!"_** Earth called, **_"By sacrificing it, I can summon three G Golem Tokens in defense mode!"_**

The monster vanished as three rocks appeared.

* * *

 _G Golem Token_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

* * *

 ** _"Appear the circuit that roars the land!"_** Earth called as the circuit appeared, **_"The summoning conditions are 2 EARTH monsters!"_**

Two of the Tokens flew up, and entered the Top, and Bottom markers.

 ** _"Link Summon! Appear Link 2, G Golem Stubborn Menhir!"_** Earth called as a stone tablet appeared.

* * *

 _G Golem Stubborn Menhir_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _Link Markers: Top, Bottom_

 _2 EARTH monsters_

 _You can target 1 EARTH monster in your GY that can be Normal Summoned/Set; Special Summon it, but its effects are negated. You can only use this effect of "G Golem Stubborn Menhir" once per turn._

* * *

 ** _"Appear again! The circuit that roars the land!"_** Earth called as the circuit appeared again, **_"The summoning conditions are 2 Cyberse Monsters!"_**

Stubborn Menhir, and the last G Golem Token flew, and enter the left, and bottom arrows as Earth created an energy heart as it flew to the circuit.

 ** _"Link Summon! Appear Link 2, G Golem Crystal Heart!"_**

At that a crystal blue stone heart appeared with no attack points.

* * *

 _G Golem Crystal Heart_

 _Water Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 0_

 _Link Arrows: Left, Bottom_

 _2 Cyberse monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 EARTH Link Monster in your GY; Special Summon it so that it is co-linked to this card, then place 1 G Golem Counter on this card. All EARTH monsters this card points to gain 600 ATK for each G Golem counter on this card. If this card has 2 or more G Golem counters on this card, monsters co-linked to this card can attack twice during each Battle Phase._

* * *

"He used monsters for a Link 3 to summon a Link 2?" Gunslinger asked confused.

Aqua seeing the monster gasped, **_"That's... That's the card I gave Earth the last time, I saw him."_**

 ** _"I activate Crystal Heart's Special Ability!"_** Earth called, **_"I can summon a EARTH Link monster from my graveyard, and co-link it to this card! Come G Golem Stubborn Menhir!"_**

Stubborn Menhir reappeared.

 ** _"When I use this ability, I place 1 G Golem Counter on Crystal Heart."_** Earth added.

 _Crystal Heart: **(G Golem Counter: 1)**_

 ** _"Next for every G Golem Counter all EARTH monsters it points too gains 600 attack points!"_** Earth added as Stubborn Menhir glowed.

 _Stubborn Menhir: **(ATK: 1500 + 600 = 2100)**_

 _ **"Now I activate Stubborn Menhir's Special Ability! Once a turn, I can summon a EARTH monster from my graveyard as long as I can Normal Summon it but it won't have it's abilities! Appear again Rock Hammer!"**_ Earth called as Rock Hammer appeared again, **_"Third time! The circuit that roars the land! The summoning conditions are at least 2 EARTH monsters!"_**

Rock Hammer, and Stubborn Menhir flew to the Top, Left, and Right arrows.

 ** _"Link Summon! Appear Link, G Golem Invalid Dolmen!"_ **Earth called as a floating rock monster with two stone fists appeared.

* * *

 _G Golem Invalid Dolmen_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _Link Arrows: Left, Top, Right_

 _2+ EARTH monsters_

 _Co-linked monsters you control are unaffected by the effect of monsters your opponent controls. Monsters your opponent controls must target this card for attacks. If this card battles a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent. When this face-up card you control is destroyed; negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent currently controls._

* * *

"Oh now I get it." Gunslinger said seeing this, "He summoned Crystal Heart first, and then used it, and Stubborn Menhir's abilities to summon that Link 3, and have Crystal Heart give it strength."

 ** _"Yeah. Earth was great at Dueling though he is socially awkward."_** Windy mentioned to him.

 _Invalid Dolmen: **(ATK: 2800 + 600 = 3400)**_

 _ **"I set a card down, and now battle! Invalid Dolmen attacks your face-down!"**_ Earth called as Invalid Dolmen attacked the face-down.

"The card, I set is Dinowrestler Capaptera!" Gore called as a winged humanoid dinosaur appeared.

* * *

 _Dinowrestler Capaptera_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If your opponent controls more monsters than you do: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; send it to the GY. You can only use this effect of "Dinowrestler Capaptera" once per turn. If this card is sent to the GY as Link Material for the Link Summon of a "Dinowrestler" monster: You can activate this effect; the Link Monster that used this card as material gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

 ** _"No Defense Points? Then why would he play that in defense mode?"_** Ai asked confused.

"Defense Points or not a monster in defense can defend a player from taking damage." Playmaker told him, "However..."

 ** _"When Invalid Dolmen attacks a monster in defense mode if it has higher attack points then the difference is dealt to you!"_** Earth called to Gore.

Gore called, "I discard Dinowrestler Martial Ampelo from my hand to activate it's ability! It keeps Capaptera from being destroyed, and the damage I take is cut in half!"

The attack hit as Gore grunted. **(Gore: 2300)**

 ** _"I end my turn."_** Earth ended his move.

* * *

 **Earth: 4000**

 **Gore: 2300**

* * *

Gore 1st Turn:

"My turn. I draw!" Gore draw, "And I'll activate Capaptera's ability! When you have more monsters then me, I can send a monster on your field to the graveyard! I pick Invalid Dolmen!"

 _ **"That's pointless! As long as Invalid Dolmen is on the field Co-Linked monsters on my field can't be effected to your monster effects!"**_ Earth countered.

Frowning Gore said, "In that case, I summon Dinowrestler Pankratops from my hand!"

A triceratops warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Dinowrestler Pankratops_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If your opponent controls more monsters than you do, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Dinowrestler Pankratops" once per turn this way. (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 "Dinowrestler" monster, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Dinowrestler Pankratops" once per turn._

* * *

"When you control more monsters, I can summon Pankratops from my hand." Gore explained to Earth, "Then I summon Dinowrestler Eskrimamenchi!"

At that a dino warrior with bones around him appeared.

* * *

 _Dinowrestler Eskrimamenchi_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control a "Dinowrestler" monster, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. During your turn, if your opponent Special Summons a monster(s) while this card is in your GY (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Dinowrestler" monster in your GY; Special Summon it, then add this card to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Dinowrestler Eskrimamenchi" once per turn._

* * *

"Since I have a Dinowrestler on my field, I can summon this card without a sacrifice." Gore told Earth, "Appear the circuit to victory!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions are at least 2 Dinowrestlers!" Gore called as the three flew up, "Link Summon! Appear Link 3, Dinowrestler T King Wrextle!"

A purple dinosaur humanoid with two dino skulls on his shoulders, wearing a champion belt, and looks tough appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Dinowrestler King T Wrextle_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Dinosaur/Link_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _Link Arrows: Bottom, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

 _2+ "Dinowrestler" monsters_  
 _If this card battles, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Your opponent's monsters cannot target monsters for attacks, except this one. At the start of your opponent's Battle Phase: You can target 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls; during this Battle Phase, your opponent cannot attack with other monsters until that one has, and if it does not declare an attack, destroy it at the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"So that's Gore's new Link 3 ace." Gunslinger said seeing it.

"Yeah. And that is a tough one to get past." Soulburner admitted remembering it from when he dueled Gore.

"Now I activate Capaptera's ability in my graveyard!" Gore called, "When it's used to Link Summon a Dinowrestler, I can have T Wrextle gain 1000 attack points until the end of this turn."

 _King T Wrextle: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

"Battle! When T Wrextle attacks you can't use your Spell or Traps!" Gore called, "T Wrextle take out Crystal Heart!"

 ** _"I won't let you!"_** Earth called as he, and Invalid Dolmen pound their fists together to form a wall for Crystal Heart, **_"When Invalid Dolmen is in the Monster Zone all your attacks are directed to it! I won't let you lay a finger on Crystal Heart!"_**

 ** _"Alright! He protected Crystal Heart!"_** Windy cheered.

Aqua said nervously, **_"Yes but..."_**

At that Invalid Dolmen was destroyed. **(Earth: 3400)**

"Invalid Dolmen had lower attack points then T Wrextle so it can't stop it's destruction." Gunslinger said seeing that.

 ** _"But Invalid Dolmen's effect activates! When this card is destroyed, all of your current face-up cards lose their abilities!"_** Earth called as a dark fog flew at T Wrextle, **_"Then I activate the Trap Card, Gravity Vision!"_**

* * *

 _Gravity Vision_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During the Battle Phase: Target 1 EARTH Link Monster in your GY that was destroyed by battle this turn and 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; Special Summon 1 "G Golem Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0), and if you do, it gains DEF equal to the Link Rating of the targeted monster in the GY X 800. While that "G Golem Token" is in the Monster Zone, the targeted opponent's monster loses ATK equal to the DEF of "G Golem Token", also it cannot attack, except to attack "G Golem Token"._

* * *

 ** _"During the battle, I can target the Invalid Dolmen that was destroyed, and the monster that destroyed it, and summon a G Golem Token!"_** Earth explained as a G Golem Token appeared, **_"It gains defense points equal to Invalid Dolmen's Link Rating by 800, and your monster loses attack points equal to it, and can't attack another monster except the Token!"_**

 _G Golem Token: **(DEF: 0 + (800 * 3) = 2400)**_

 _King T Wrextle: **(ATK: 4000 - (800 * 3) = 1600)**_

 _ **"Earth is incredible! Now T Wrextle can't get passed the Token!"**_ Ai called with a grin.

"Earth's defense maybe strong but..." Playmaker trailed off, "Why is Gore confident?"

"Your quite skilled." Gore smirked, "I'll show you my new power! Expanding thought capabilities! Brain Hack!"

At that he screamed as lightning danced around his body surprising everyone.

 ** _"What is he...?"_** Flame asked surprised.

Gore called, "I activate Eskrimamenchi's special ability! When you summon a monster during my turn, I can add this card to my hand, and summon a Dinowrestler from my graveyard as long as it's level is 4 or lower! Come back Capaptera!"

The winged wrestler appeared ready.

"And now I activate Tyrant Dino Fusion!" Gore called.

* * *

 _Tyrant Dino Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Dinowrestler" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Material, and if you do, the first time it would be destroyed by battle or card effect, it is not destroyed._

* * *

"I send the monsters needed to my graveyard from the field to Fusion Summon!" Gore called shocking everyone.

" _Fusión_?" Gunslinger asked shocked.

"I fuse King T Wrextle, and Capaptera!" Gore called as the two monsters fused, "I feel the power rising! Awaken, T Wrextle! Become the tyrant that devours everything! Fusion Summon! Appear, Dinowrestler Chimera T Wrextle!"

At that a stronger version of T Wrextle appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Dinowrestler Chimera T Wrextle_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dinosaur/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _1 "Dinowrestler" Link Monster + 1 "Dinowrestler" monster_  
 _If this card battles, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. Your opponent's monsters cannot target other monsters you control for attacks. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: It gains 500 ATK. If this card is destroyed by a card effect: Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"That's a _peligroso_ monster!" Gunslinger cried seeing it.

"Due to Tyrant Dino Fusion, Chimera T Wrextle can't be destroyed one time." Gore added to salt the wound, "I'll show you the power, I had been yearning. I can now see what you all can never see. Let me inform you. Playmaker, an AI has become part of my body."

"What?" Playmaker asked shocked.

Aqua asked horrified, **_"That's terrible..."_**

"By implanting an AI in my brain, I have become one with an AI." Gore told them more, "I can now duel beyond mankind's capabilities."

 ** _"But why would he do this?"_** Windy asked.

Flame sighed, **_"He's a sore loser. He might want to get stronger no matter what."_**

"But can an AI, and Human really be one?" Playmaker asked.

Gore smirked, "You don't believe me. Then I'll show you here."

 ** _"You're quite confident."_** Ai said clenching his hands, **_"But Earth will win in the end!"_**

"T Wrextle attacks!" Gore called as his Fusion Monster charged.

Earth called, **_"Gravity Vision forces you to attack the G Golem Token!"_**

"When Chimera T Wrextle attacks a monster in defense mode you take damage equal to the difference!" Gore revealed as Earth grunted, **(Earth: 2300)** , "T Wrextle's other ability! When it destroys a monster in battle it gets 500 points stronger!"

T Wrextle bumped his fists. **(ATK: 3500 + 500 = 4000)**

"I end my turn." Gore ended before smirking, "I feel my power rising! There's no doubt! I've reached another level! Earth, Wind, and Water Ignis, it won't be difficult to capture you!"

Windy grunted at that, **_"Not sure if I should think about what to do."_**

 ** _"Earth don't worry about me! Focus on your dueling!"_** Aqua called to him, **_"Just focus, and win!"_**

Earth 2nd Turn:

More then happy to do so Earth drew, **_"I draw! And I activate Crystal Heart's ability! I summon Invalid Dolmen back, and place a G Golem Counter on it!"_**

Invalid Dolmen reappeared.

 _Crystal Heart: **(G Golem Counter: 2)**_

 _ **"And it gains 600 attack points for each G Golem Counter!"**_ Earth reminded.

 _Invalid Dolmen: **(ATK: 2800 + (600 * 2) = 4000)**_

"4000 points!" Soulburner grinned.

"It won't due much if Chimera T Wrextle can't be destroyed once. Their attack points are the same but Tyrant Dino Fusion's effect prevents it from being destroyed." Gunslinger pointed out worried.

 ** _"Then I'll crush him with power!"_** Earth called, **_"I summon G Golem Pebble Dog!"_**

At that a rock dog appeared.

* * *

 _G Golem Pebble Dog_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned: Add 1 "G Golem Pebble Dog" from your Deck to your hand. If this card is sent from your hand to the GY: Add 1 "G Golem Pebble Dog" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 ** _"When it's summoned, I can add a Pebble Dog from my Deck to my hand!"_** Earth called adding a second copy, **_"And appear the circuit that roars the land!"_**

The circuit appeared.

 ** _"The summoning conditions are at least two EARTH monsters!"_** Earth called as Pebble Dog, and Invalid Dolmen flew up entering the Top, Left, Right, and Bottom Markers, **_"Link Summon! Appear Link 4, G Golem Dignified Trilithon!"_**

At that a small hill with three standing stones appeared.

* * *

 _G Golem Dignified Trilithon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _Link Markers: Top, Left, Right, Bottom_

 _2+ EARTH monsters_

 _Once per turn, when this card declares an attack on an opponent's monster: You can send 1 EARTH monster from your hand to the GY; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster loses 200 ATK, also its effects are negated. When your opponent activates a card or effect that targets a monster(s) you control (Quick Effect): You can negate that effect, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

 ** _"Due to Crystal Heart it gains 1200 attack points!"_** Earth reminded.

 _G Golem Dignified Trilithon **: (ATK: 3200 + (600 * 2) = 4400)**_

 _ **"It's now stronger!"**_ Windy grinned.

Earth called, **_"I place a card down, and now Dignified Trilithon attack Chimera T Wrextle! And now I play it's ability! By sending an EARTH monster from my hand to thee graveyard, I can negate your monster's abilities, and it loses 200 points!"_**

Gore grunted as T Wrextle glowed. **(ATK: 4000 - 500 - 200 = 3300)**

 _ **"Then when Pebble Dog is sent to the graveyard, I can add another copy of Pebble Dog to my hand!"** _Earth called adding his third copy.

"Thanks to Tyrant Dino Fusion, Chimera T Wrextle isn't destroyed!" Gore reminded as the attack hit.

Earth reminded, **_"But you still take damage!"_**

Gore grunted from the shockwave. **(Gore: 1200)**

 ** _"Then Crystal Heart's other ability allows all monsters co-linked with it to attack twice when it has 2 or more G Golem Counters!"_** Earth revealed, **_"Trilithon attack Chimera T Wrextle again!"_**

The monster attacked destroying the Fusion monster as Gore knelt. **(Gore: 0100)**

 _ **"Alright! Just a little more..."**_ Windy started.

Earth suddenly called, **_"No, I'll end it here!"_**

At that a rock spear appeared in his AI's hand.

"That's..." Playmaker trailed off seeing it.

 ** _"I activate my Skill, Rock You!"_** Earth called.

* * *

 _Rock You_

 _Earth's Skill_

 _When the user's EARTH monster destroys an opponent's monster in battle, the opponent takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's Level x 100._

* * *

 ** _"When an EARTH monster I controls destroys you monster in battle, you take damage equal to the level the destroyed monster has times 100!"_** Earth explained to him.

Gunslinger at that said, "Chimera T Wrextle is a level 8 monster. So if Gore takes 800 points of damage..."

 _ **"Earth wins!"**_ Aqua cheered.

 ** _"I'll end this with my Skill! Take this, Rock You!"_** Earth called as his AI fired the spear at Gore.

"Not yet." Gore smirked before veins started to bulge on his face shocking everyone, "Increasing capabilities! Brain Hack level 2! I activate my Skill! Anti Skill!"

* * *

 _Anti Skill_

 _Gore's Skill_

 _The user negates the "Skill" of the opponent once during a duel, and then draws two cards from their Deck._

* * *

At that the spear was caught by Gore as it vanished as shocking Earth, **_"No way! My Skill was...!"_**

"By becoming one with an AI, I created this new Skill!" Gore grinned, "Anti Skill negates your Skill once during the duel! And then I can draw 2 cards from my Deck!"

Gore drew twice. Earth grunted as he said, **_"Fine! I end my turn!"_**

"A Skill that negates the opponent's Skill..." Playmaker trailed off seeing that.

"He created that Skill himself..." Soulburner trailed off.

"Playmaker, Soulburner!"

Hearing that they along with Aqua, Windy, and Gunslinger turned to see a girl was riding over. She has long blue hair with a yellow tattoo on her cheek, and wearing a blue, and white suit.

Gunslinger's eyes widen, and Aqua looked shocked seeing her.

 ** _"Blue Girl!"_** Ai cried surprised.

Blue Girl said, "It's the Earth Ignis, and Gore. I heard what's going on. I don't intend to fight you two. My priority is to protect the Ignis."

The two nodded as Flame said, **_"Earth is close to victory now. With a Life Point advantage, and a strong monster on his field how can Gore counter?"_**

* * *

 **Earth: 2300**

 **Gore: 0100**

* * *

Gore 3rd Turn:

"I sealed your Skill. Do you still intend to fight Earth Ignis?" Gore asked him.

 ** _"Of course. You sealed away my Skill. But you lost your ace monster, and you have 100 Life Points left! I'll protect Crystal Heart, and defeat you!"_** Earth reminded him.

"Your style... It's like looking at my past self. Fine. I'll show you the difference in our powers!" Gore cried coldly, "I draw!"

When he sees what he drawn he grinned, "When there are no monsters on my field, I can summon Dinowrestler Coelasilat to the field!"

A dino looking different appeared.

* * *

 _Dinowrestler Coelasilat_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Dinosaur/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If Summoned this way, this card cannot be used as Link Material, except for the Link Summon of a "Dinowrestler" monster. You can only Special Summon "Dinowrestler Coelasilat" once per Duel this way._

* * *

"And as I control a Dinowrestler I can summon Eskrimamenchi from my hand!" Gore called as the Bone Dino appeared, "Now I tune Level 2 Coelasilat with Level 6 Eskrimamenchi!"

 _"Que?"_ Gunslinger asked shocked with everyone as Coelasilat turned to 2 rings while Eskrimamenchi turned to 6 stars.

 **(LV: 2 + 6 = 8)**

"The muscular ancient king, kick all your enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Dinowrestler Giga Spinosavate!" Gore called as a white wearing dinosaur appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Dinowrestler Giga Spinosavate_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dinosaur/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _1 Dinosaur Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card battles, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Your opponent's monsters cannot target monsters you control for attacks, except this one. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it. If this face-up card you control would be destroyed, you can destroy 1 other card you control instead._

* * *

 ** _"Synchro..."_** Earth trailed off.

"First Fusion, and now Synchro." Playmaker said seeing it.

"Gore had evolved." Blue Girl said in shock.

"And in a bad way." Soulburner agreed.

Gore called, "I activate the spell, Spacetime Transcendence!"

* * *

 _Spacetime Transcendence_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish 2 or more Dinosaur monsters from your GY; Special Summon 1 Dinosaur monster from your hand or GY whose Level equals the total Levels of those banished monsters, but it cannot attack this turn._

* * *

"I banish at least two Dinosaurs from my graveyard, then I can summon a Dinosaur from my hand or graveyard that equals the level of those monsters but it can't attack this turn! I banish Martial Ampelo, and Prankratops! Revive, Chimera T Wrextle!" Gore called as the Fusion Monster reappeared.

 ** _"What good can it be when it can't attack?"_** Earth questioned.

Gore smirked, "I activate Giga Spinosavate's Special Ability! It destroys a monster you control! Break away Crystal Heart!"

Earth was quick to retaliate, **_"I won't let you! I activate Trilithon's ability! When your card targets a monster on my field, it can negate the effect, and destroy it altogether!"_**

"Giga Spinosavate's other ability! Whenever it should be destroyed, I can destroy a monster instead!" Gore called destroying Chimera T Wrextle, "Now Chimera T Wrextle's ability! Since it's destroyed by an effect, all your monsters in attack mode goes with him!"

 ** _"I activate the Trap, Gravity Protection!"_** Earth called.

* * *

 _Gravity Protection_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Tribute 1 EARTH monster, then target 1 Link Monster you control; equip it with this card. It gains ATK equal to half the Tributed monster's original ATK, also it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects._

* * *

 ** _"By tributing Trilithon, I equip this card to Crystal Heart!"_** Earth called as Trilithon shattered, **_"Crystal Heart can't be destroyed, and gains half of Trilithon's original attack points!"_**

 _Crystal Heart: **(ATK: 0 + (3200 / 2) = 1600)**_

 _ **"How's that? I saved it!"**_ Earth called at Gore.

 ** _"Alright! And once it's his turn again he can revive Trilithon, and finish this duel!"_** Windy cheered.

Earth called, _**"I'll say this again, and again: I'll protect Crystal Heart!"**_

"I don't care whether you protect it or not." Gore smirked catching their attention, "Can you see what I see? I'm a Human/AI Hybrid! I can see a world that you can't! A world where I win the duel! Giga Spinosavate attack Crystal Heart!"

The dino charged.

Gunslinger pointed out, "How can he? Crystal Heart can't be destroyed, and Giga Spinosavate's not strong enough to deplete the rest of Earth's Life Points!"

"That's true... However, I activate the Spell, Dino Roar!" Gore called.

* * *

 _Dino Roar_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Dinosaur monster you control: During this turn, if it battles an opponent monster, you can send 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent control to the GY. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation._

* * *

"When a Dinosaur I control battles, I can send 1 Spell, or Trap card you have to the graveyard!" Gore smirked shocking everyone, "I send Gravity Protection! And now when it's gone Crystal Heart is defenseless, and loses it's points!"

Gravity Protection shattered.

 _Crystal Heart: **(ATK: 1600 - 1600 = 0)**_

 ** _"Stop! Don't do it!"_** Earth yelled at Gore.

"This is the end! Giga Savate Strike!" Gore called as his Synchro charged at Crystal Heart, "This is how I duel when I'm one with an AI!"

 ** _"EARTH!"_** Aqua cried.

 ** _"DON'T DO IT!"_** Earth shouted.

His cry fell on deaf ears as Giga Spinosavate struck Crystal Heart with a tough kick which caused it to break apart like glass as Earth looked in horror as he looked down in despair as his AI vanished.

* * *

 **Earth: 0000**

 **Gore: 0100**

 **Gore wins the duel!**

* * *

 ** _"Earth!"_** Ai, Flame, and Windy cried in horror for their friend.

Gunslinger noticing Earth is being absorbed in Gore's Duel Disk pulled out one of his pistols, and shot a bullet which hit Earth but nobody noticed as the Ignis was fully absorbed as Gore smirked, "I captured the Earth Ignis."

"No way..." Blue Girl trailed off in horror.

"Free Earth, Gore! That Ignis isn't an enemy!" Playmaker demanded.

Gore smirked at him, "I don't care whether he's an enemy or not. I'm done warming up. You're next Playmaker! I came here to defeat you."

 ** _"He fused with an AI to defeat Playmaker."_** Ai said finally getting it.

Playmaker cried, "But we fought togetheras allies!"

"I don't care about that!" Gore yelled before suddenly they noticed him glitching, "Seems like someone is butting in. I'll defeat you next time. Get ready."

Just then he logged out. Gunslinger instantly checked his Duel Disk as he pinpointed the location, "Got it! The Location where he went is on!"

 ** _"How?"_** Windy asked surprised.

Gunslinger grinned, "Some of the ammo, I have has tracking data in them. That way when I felt I was gonna get lost, I can shoot at something so I can find my way back!"

"Smart." Playmaker remarked.

Gunslinger said to Aqua, and Windy, "Come on! We're transporting to our friend!"

They nodded as the two Ignis entered his Duel Disk where he vanished.

* * *

 _At the location..._

Two scientists were busy with Earth who's arm is missing with a cruel woman wearing a white suit was smirking, a blue suited man with a gray tuff in his hair was looking away, and Gore was there smirking.

Suddenly a portal opened where they looked to see surprised.

 _ **"GET AWAY FROM OUR FRIEND!"**_

Windy jumped out using his wind abilities to distract the Scientists as they were distracted.

"What's going on!?" the woman demanded.

"Queen this is a strong signal from the Ignis at an unknown source!" one of the employees said typing away.

Queen yelled, "Close the connection at once!"

"We're trying! It's no good!" the employee cried.

Gunslinger, and Aqua then exit the portal as they went to Earth where Aqua gasped in horror, **_"Earth!"_**

 ** _"What are you doing here Aqua? It's not safe here!"_** Earth yelled worried.

"We came to rescue you!" Gunslinger said pulling out his pistol, and shot at the machine below Earth which lost it's power allowing Earth to be free, "Come on! We gotta go!"

"Stop them!" Queen ordered.

The scientist aimed a device at Gunslinger as it fired piercing him from the right shoulder, "ACK!"

 ** _"Gunslinger!"_** Aqua cried.

Windy yelled, **_"Nobody does that to the Ignis' Savior! Take this!"_**

He fired more intense winds that blocked them from continuing.

 ** _"You gonna get placed as SOL's newest target on this!"_** Earth told Gunslinger.

"I don't care bout that, _amigo,_ let's go!" Gunslinger called as the four retreated escaping.

Queen was silent in shock before grabbing her head.

 _"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

 _With them..._

The four are in a portal way to where their breathing from that close call.

 ** _"Earth? Are you alright?"_** Aqua asked him worried.

Earth looked away, _**"No... Both mentally, and psychically..."**_

 _ **"Earth..."**_ Aqua trailed off with saddened, **_"Hold still... I need to restore your arm."_**

Earth only nodded as Aqua bring a orb that begin to response his arm. Gunslinger looked on with a smile. Windy wiped his forehead, **_"Whew! What a close one! We barely got out of there! But we might've really angered SOL Technologies."_**

"Don't worry Windy. They won't get us easily. It's victory, or oblivion." Gunslinger assured the Wind Ignis as Aqua restored Earth's arm completely.

 ** _"That doesn't make me better."_** Windy admitted, **_"But whatever it doesn't mean I can't fight back!"_**

 ** _"Me too. I'll fight, and stop both Lightning, and SOL Technologies!"_** Aqua agreed before turning to Earth, **_"What bout you Earth?"_**

 ** _"...I'm not sure I can."_** Earth told her looking down, **_"I couldn't protect Crystal Heart like I promised."_**

 ** _"Hey Earth don't worry bud. There are other chances to protect it. Plus you can always continue to Duel even when it's destroyed."_** Windy told him patting his back.

Earth yelled, _ **"You don't get it Windy! SOL Technologies took it!"**_

 _ **"What?"**_ Aqua asked shocked.

"Then... When your arm was removed it has..." Gunslinger trailed off as Earth nodded slowly.

 ** _"What could they want with Crystal Heart?"_** Aqua asked worried.

Windy shrugged, **_"I'm not sure but I'm not waiting to find out. We better head back for the night."_**

Gunslinger, Aqua, and Earth nodded agreeing as they exit the portal. Windy, and Earth entered his Duel Disk but Aqua looked back, "Aqua?"

 ** _"It's fine Gunslinger. You, Earth, and Windy go ahead, and head back. I need to do something."_** Aqua told him.

Gunslinger nodded, "Be careful."

Aqua nodded back before flying off where Gunslinger logged out.

* * *

Duel

 **Earth vs Gore**

The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.

 **Turn 1: The Gore**  
The Gore sets a monster.

 **Turn 2: Earth**  
Earth activates "Cost Down", discarding a card to reduce the Levels of all monsters in his hand by 2 (even after they are Summoned). He discards "G Golem Rock Hammer". Earth Normal Summons the now Level 4 "G Golem Rock Hammer" (1800/2400). Earth activates the effect of "Rock Hammer", tributing it to Special Summon three "G Golem Tokens" (0/0) in Defense Position. Earth uses two "G Golem Tokens" to Link Summon "G Golem Stubborn Menhir" (1500/↑↓) to the Extra Monster Zone.

Earth then uses "Stubborn Menhir" and his remaining "G Golem Token" to Link Summon "G Golem Crystal Heart" (0/LINK-2/←↓). Earth activates the effect of "Crystal Heart", Special Summoning an EARTH Link Monster from his GY to his field so it is co-linked to "Crystal Heart", then placing a G Golem Counter on "Crystal Heart". He Special Summons "Stubborn Menhir" to the zone the bottom-center Link Arrow of "Crystal Heart" points to ("Crystal Heart": 0 → 1 G Golem Counter). The effect of "Crystal Heart" increases the ATK of all EARTH monsters it points to by 600 for each G Golem Counter on it ("Stubborn Menhir": 1500 → 2100 ATK).

Earth activates the effect of "Stubborn Menhir", Special Summoning an EARTH monster from his GY, that can be Normal Summoned, by negating its effects. Earth Special Summons "G Golem Rock Hammer" in Attack Position. Earth uses "Stubborn Menhir" and "Rock Hammer" to Link Summon "G Golem Invalid Dolmen" (2800/LINK-3/←↑→) to the zone the bottom-center Link Arrow of "Crystal Heart" points to ("Invalid Dolmen": 2800 → 3400 ATK). Earth sets a card.

"Invalid Dolmen" attacks The Gore's set monster, which is revealed to be "Dinowrestler Capaptera" (1600/0). The Gore activates the effect of "Dinowrestler Martial Ampelo" in his hand, sending it to the GY to make "Capaptera" unable to be destroyed by that battle and halving the Battle Damage. The attack continues and "Invalid Dolmen" inflicts piercing damage due to its effect (The Gore 4000 → 2300).

 **Turn 3: The Gore**  
Since Earth controls more monsters than him, The Gore activates the effect of "Capaptera" to target one monster Earth controls and send it to the GY. He targets "Invalid Dolmen", but the effect of "Invalid Dolmen" makes co-linked monsters Earth control become unaffected by the effects of monsters The Gore controls. Since Earth controls more monsters than him, The Gore Special Summons "Dinowrestler Pankratops" (2600/0) from his hand via its own effect. Because he controls a "Dinowrestler", he Normal Summons "Dinowrestler Eskrimamenchi" (2200/0) without tributing via its own effect.

The Gore uses "Capaptera", "Pankratops" and "Eskrimamenchi" to Link Summon "Dinowrestler King T Wrextle" (3000/LINK-3/↙↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Capaptera" was sent to the GY as a Link Material for the Link Summon of a "Dinowrestler" Link Monster, The Gore activates its effect, making that Link Monster gain 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase of this turn ("King T Wrextle": 3000 → 4000 ATK).

"King T Wrextle" attacks "Crystal Heart". The effect of "Invalid Dolmen" forces monsters The Gore controls to attack it, if able, so "King T Wrextle" attacks and destroys "Invalid Dolmen" (Earth: 4000 → 3400 LP). As "Invalid Dolmen" was destroyed, Earth activates its effect, negating the effects of all face-up cards The Gore controls. Earth activates his set "Gravity Vision", targeting an EARTH Link Monster destroyed in battle and the monster that destroyed it. Earth Special Summons a "G Golem Token" in Defense Position which gains DEF equal to the destroyed monster's Link Rating times 800 (0 → 2400 DEF) while the other monster loses ATK equal to the "G Golem Token"'s DEF ("King T Wrextle": 4000 → 1600 ATK). In addition, "King T Wrextle" cannot attack a non-Token monster while it is face-up.

Because a monster was Special Summoned to Earth's field while it's his turn, The Gore activates the effect of "Eskrimamenchi" in his GY, returning it back to his hand and letting him Special Summon a level 4 or lower "Dinowrestler" from his GY. The Gore Special Summons "Capaptera" in Attack Position. The Gore activates the Quick-Play Spell "Tyrant Dino Fusion", sending "King T Wrextle" and "Capaptera" to his GY to Fusion Summon"Dinowrestler Chimera T Wrextle" (3500/0) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Tyrant Dino Fusion", "Chimera T Wrextle" cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects once.

"Chimera T Wrextle" attacks, but due to the effect of "Gravity Vision", it must attack "G Golem Token". "T Wrextle" inflicts piercing battle damage and destroys "G Golem Token" (Earth: 3400 → 2300 LP). The Effect of "T Wrextle" activates as it destroyed an opponent's monster by battle, and gains 500 ATK. ("T Wrextle": 3500 → 4000 ATK).

 **Turn 4: Earth**  
Earth activates the effect of "Crystal Heart", targeting an EARTH Link Monster in his GY, Special Summons it so that it would be Co-Linked with "Crystal Heart", and place a G Golem counter on it. He targets and Special Summons "G Golem Invalid Dolmen" (2800/LINK-3/←↑→)to the bottom-center Link Arrow of "Crystal Heart" ("Crystal Heart" G Golem Counters: 1 → 2). All EARTH Link Monster "Crystal Heart" points to gains 600 ATK for each G Golem Counter on it. ("Invalid Dolmen": 2800 → 4000 ATK).

Earth Normal Summons "G Golem Pebble Dog" (300/1000), and activates its effect as it was Normal Summoned to add 1 "Pebble Dog" from his deck to his hand. Earth then uses "Pebble Dog" and the LINK-3 "Invalid Dolmen" as Link Materials to Link Summon "G Golem Dignified Trilithon" (3200 → 4400/LINK-4/←↑↓→) to the Zone "Crystal Heart" points to. Earth sets a card.

"Dignified Trilithon" attacks "Chimera T Wrextle". As it's battling an opponent's monster, Earth activates it's effect to send the "Pebble Dog" from his hand to his GY, to negate the effects of the opponent's monster, and reduce it's ATK by 200. ("T Wrextle": 4000 → 3800 → 3300 ATK). As "Pebble Dog" was sent from his hand to the GY, Earth activates it's effect to add 1 "Pebble Dog" from his Deck to his hand. Due to the effect of "Tyrant Dino Fusion", "Chimera T Wrextle" isn't destroyed. (The Gore: 2300 → 1200 LP)

As "Crystal Heart" has two or more G Golem Counters, its effect allows monsters co-linked to it to attack twice during each Battle Phase this turn. "Dignified Trilithon" attacks, and destroys, "Chimera T Wrextle". (The Gore: 1200 → 100 LP)

As his EARTH monster destroyed an opponent's monster by battle Earth activates his Skill, "Rock You" to inflict damage to the Gore equal to the level of the destroyed monster x 100, but as his opponent activated a Skill, The Gore activates his own Skill "Anti Skill", allowing him to negate the activation of their Skill and draw 2 cards. "Rock You" is negated.

 **Turn 5: The Gore  
** Since he controls no monsters The Gore Special Summons "Dinowrestler Coelasilat" (100/800) from his hand as it's summoned by this effect it cannot be used as Link Material except for the Link Summon of a "Dinowrestler" Link Monster. Because he controls a "Dinowrestler", he Normal Summons "Dinowrestler Eskrimamenchi" (2200/0) without tributing via its own effect. The Gore then tunes level 2 "Coelasilat", and level 8, "Eskrimamenchi" to Synchro Summon "Dinowrestler Giga Spinosavate" (3000/0) to the Extra Monster Zone.

The Gore then activates "Spacetime Transcendence" to banish at least two Dinosaur monsters from his GY to Special Summon a Dinosaur monster from his hand, or GY who's level is equal to the level of the monsters banished. The Gore banishes the level 1 "Martial Ampelo", and level 7 "Pankratops", and Special Summons "Chimera T Wrextle" (3000/0) from his GY.

The Gore activates the effect "Giga Spinosavate" to destroy 1 monster Earth controls. He targets "Crystal Heart", but Earth activates the effect of "Dignified Trilithon" to negate that effect as it's targeting a monster, and destroy it. As "Giga Spinosavate" would be destroyed, The Gore activates it's effect to destroy 1 monster he controls instead. He destroys "Chimera T Wrextle", and activates it's effect as it's destroyed by a card effect to destroy all attack position monsters Earth controls.

Earth activates his face-down "Gravity Protection" tributing "Dignified Trilithon", and equipping it to "Crystal Heart". The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle, or by card effects, and it gains half the tributed monster's ATK. ("Crystal Heart": 0 → 1600 ATK) "Giga Spinosavate" attacks "Crystal Heart". The Gore activates the Quick-Play Spell Card, "Dino Roar" to target 1 Dinosaur monster he controls, and when it battles he can send 1 Spell/Trap Card his opponent controls to the GY with Earth unable to activate cards in response.

The Gore sends "Gravity Protection" to the GY. ("Crystal Heart": 1600 → 0 ATK) The attack destroys "Crystal Heart". (Earth: 2300 → 0 LP).

* * *

 **Good thing that was changed. Yep none of the Ignis will be terminated in this fic! I know it sets a plot point for Ai, and Roboppy but there will be something to make up for it, and can you really imagine losing your friends? Next up will be the new changed duel between Blood Shepherd, and Lightning! Don't get me wrong that duel is good, but after using Armatos Legio for Duelingbook, and handling new effect that Aldo Mendoza put on for his Custom Release for Lightning's Deck known as Celestial Legion, I decided to pull some strings. Be sure to review!**


End file.
